


Two worlds Collided

by Stormwytch



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Sex, F/M, Not Beta Read, Starks are villains, not stark friendly, set after season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 49,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwytch/pseuds/Stormwytch
Summary: Drogon was last spotted, flying East to Volantis. Why should Bran be interested? Blue eyes open again. In the north, there are a few surprises. A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing. A story of love, life, death & rebirth





	1. The Lord of Light

**Author's Note:**

> Yes another Episode 6 fix-it. I intend this to be quite long running. There were so many missed opportunities in Season 8 - not to mention glaring plot holes. This is my attempt to fix it 
> 
> Oh yeah, almost forgot - fuck you Dumb and Dumber for giving us one of the most stigmatising, discriminating and disgusting storylines ever and for demonising a much loved character just so she could be put down like a rabid dog.  
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is written purely for entertainment and I do not own the characters. I am making no money from this story.

_We could live_  
_For a thousand years_  
_But if I hurt you_  
_I’d make wine from your tears_  
_I told you_  
_That we could fly_  
_Cause we all have wings_  
_But some of us don’t know why_  
_I was standing_  
_You were there_  
_Two worlds collided_  
_And they could never ever tear us apart_

_INXS - Never Tear Us Apart_

 

“You are my queen – now and always!”

Dany’s heart soared as she saw the love in Jon’s eyes. She had everything she had ever wanted. The Seven kingdoms were hers, the man she loved was standing before her, his hand cupping her face. She reached out and pressed her lips against his in a kiss which he returned with such passion that it surprised her. - he had been so reluctant at Dragonstone. She had kissed him in front of the fire place and he had held back, pulled away from her - for one sweet moment, the destroyed throne room, disappeared. It was just the two of them. They would remake the world, make it a better place, and he would be by her side.

She felt his hand slip away but was too lost in the kiss to play close attention until she felt something strike her hard - followed by a sharp pain in her chest. She drew back from him in shock, then glanced down, to see the dagger buried up to the hilt under her left breast. Her eyes grew wide and she struggled to speak but could only manage ragged gasps. She gazed at Jon in confusion. but in his brown eyes, she still saw love and heartbreak. He loved her, even now, even as he had betrayed her. The last thing she saw was Jon’s tearful face as her vision began to dim from the edges. She had a sensation of falling, then the blackness enclosed her, and she felt nothing.

Dany’s eyes flew open. It was just a dream, a terrible dream. Her breath rushed into her with an almighty whoosh and she sat up, disorientated. She glanced around in confusion, for instead of her bed chamber, she found herself lying on a slab of stone. Braziers, burning with orange flame surrounded her, beyond which, she could see huge stone columns and statues, made of obsidian. In her peripheral vision, she caught sight of a flash of red. Her blue eyes darted around as she struggled to comprehend what had happened to her.

“Where – am I? Who are you?”

The other occupant in the room walked from behind her. It was a beautiful, dark-haired woman, clad in a red, silk gown. “My name is Kinvara. You are in Volantis, in the Temple of the Lord of Light, Daenerys Stormborn.”

Dany’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Volantis, why am I in…?"

Her gaze took in the hues of red, orange and gold, that adorned the walls. It was truly a magnificent place, yet she did not remember travelling here. The last thing she did remember was…her breath hitched as she reached a trembling hand to pull away the red cloth that covered her naked body. As she saw the wound left behind by Jon’s dagger, she began to hyperventilate. _No, no, no!_

She felt a hand upon her brow. “There is nothing to worry about now, you are safe, Daenerys Stormborn.”

A tear fell from Dany’s eye and tracked down her face. “Who brought me here?” She remembered Jon telling her about his resurrection at the hands of the Red Woman. _She_ had also worshiped the Lord of Light. Her mind began to piece together the rest. Had Jon brought her here? Anguished and contrite about what he had done to her. Hope soared within her, just for a moment.

“Your dragon brought you to us. He seemed to know where he was going. I’ve heard they are intelligent creatures."

Dany swung her legs around, clasping the cloth to her body. “Drogon! Where is he?”

She struggled to rise to her feet, almost collapsing back onto what she now realised was a stone alter. The Red Priestess pushed her gently back onto the alter. “Your dragon is fine, you must rest now Daenerys. You need to regain your strength. The Lord of Light brought you back, but the rest you must do yourself.”

“Why have you brought me back? Have I not suffered enough in this life?”

“It was your reward from the Lord of Light, for everything you have sacrificed.”

Dany’s eyes grew wide. She shifted so she could wrap the cloth around her body but remained seated on the alter. She felt weak and dehydrated. “So, I must continue to remake the world? As I set out to do before I was murdered.” Her breath hitched on the last word as she remembered how Jon plunged the dagger into her heart, even as his lips were still plundering her own. The knowledge of how he betrayed her, was more painful than the killing blow had been.

“There is no need, for the changes have already begun. You set the wheels in motion, now the story must play out without you.

Dany scowled, her lips pressed tight together. This was not how it was supposed to be. but fatigue overwhelmed her. For now, she would rest, planning would come later.

Kinvara called out in High Valyrian and two young women, also clad in the red silks of the followers of R’hllor, entered the room, carrying torches. They beckoned to Dany who rose from the alter, wrapping the red cloth around her as she did. The women escorted her through the columns and arches of the temple to a simple room, in which a bed had been made for her. Upon the bed, lay a gown of gold and orange silk. As soon as the women had left the room, she threw off the red cloth and slipped into the dress, desperate to hide the evidence of how love for a dark-haired wolf from the north, had killed her.


	2. Volantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany recovers and plans her return to Westeros, but much has changed. How will she feel about meeting Jon again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to ask myself how I would feel if I was killed by someone I loved, for the 'greater good' then resurrected and saw them again. Angry? hurt? vengeful? Would I forgive them? Would Dany ever forgive Jon for taking everything away from her?

The weeks passed and Dany grew stronger. She heard that there had been sightings of Drogon over the bay, however he did not return to the temple.  The wound under her breast would throb and ache, but eventually the throbbing began to ease. She was given herbs and tinctures to aid recovery. The priests of the Temple of the Lord of Light, cared for her. They provided her with shelter, food and clothing. Dany wondered around the city of Volantis, always wearing the red cloak of the followers of R'hllor, with the hood to hide her silver hair. Her hair was tied in a simple knot, twisted behind her head.

She would venture out into the city, where she would wonder amongst the common folk around the market square. Children would sit rapt as she told them stories of a land far away with snow and ice, where it was so cold that you couldn't feel your fingers or toes. She told of terrible beings made of ice who were stopped by a girl with a Valyrian steel dagger. She told them of the dragon queen and the wolf king, who rode on the backs of dragons to burn the dead things who would bring destruction to the world. She spoke of a beautiful, white wolf with red eyes who lost an ear in battle. One day, she told them of a beautiful dark-skinned maiden, who found love in a foreign place and sailed back to the isle of Naath to play amongst butterflies. A little brown-eyed girl placed her hand on Dany's arm to comfort her, as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Why are you sad, she went to a beautiful place. She is happy." 

Dany sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm happy crying because she got to return to her home and be with her warrior, Greyworm."

"Greyworm, that's not a nice name!" Exclaimed a small boy, indignantly.  

"Oh?" Said Dany, "What would _you_ have named him then?"

The boy looked thoughtful and then said, "Grey Elephant!"

Dany giggled. "Grey Elephant? Why Elephant?"

"Cause they are big and mighty like a warrior."

"Ok, well I suppose Grey Elephant, is a fine name for a warrior."

All of a sudden, a huge shadow passed overhead. Everyone gazed up at the sky in awe of the black dragon. "Drogon!" Dany whispered. 

"Is that the dragon from your stories? The one who saved the world?" 

Dany glanced up at the child who had spoken. "Yes, I do believe it might be!" She rose from the step where she had been sitting. It is getting late now, I must head home, my friends will be waiting for me. I must tell them the dragon has returned. 

"What does it want?"

Dany hesitated as she considered what to tell them. "He's looking for his mother," she said simply and left. 

****

"It is time!" Dany stood in the temple, addressing Kinvara and two other priests, fire blazing in her eyes. "I must return to Westeros and claim what was taken from me - the Iron Throne!"

"The Iron Throne, is no more. Your dragon destroyed it after your death."

Dany's head whipped round to look at Kinvara, her mouth open in shock. "What?"

The Red Priestess continued, "The seat of power has been removed, another ruler has been appointed."

Dany pursed her lips. "Jon Snow!"

Kinvara shook her head, slowly - no! Brandon Stark."

"Brandon Stark! When - when did this happen?"

"Recently, a meeting was held by all the important leaders and it was decided that Brandon stark would be the ruler and all subsequent rulers would be chosen into the role. You see," The Red Priestess strolled over to Dany and placed a hand on her shoulder. You did break the cycle of oppression and tyranny - just not in the way that you imagined!"

Dany eyes darted around as she sought to process this new information. "I - I did?"

Kinvara's eyes crinkled as she smiled softly at Dany. "Yes you did. You sacrificed thousands of people, but in the end, millions will be saved because of it. They will have better lives and hope."

Dany remained silent, while she mulled this over. After a moment she whispered, "And Jon? What of the man who did this to me?"

Kinvara walked over to one of the braziers and gazed deep into the flames, her eyes glazing over. After a minute, she turned to face Dany. "I see a wall of ice, snow and a huge black gate."

Dany arched an eyebrow. "He's gone to the wall." She shook her head, slowly. "Perhaps it was his punishment, for killing me."

Kinvara walked back towards Dany and took her small hands in hers. "You must forgive him, to truly find peace."

Dany shook her head vigorously. "I cannot. I loved him. I thought he loved me, but he betrayed me and he _murdered_ me."

"Look at me, Daenerys Stormborn."

Dany slowly raised her head to gaze into the sparkling, green eyes of the Red Priestess.

"He saved you from becoming that which you most despised. You played your part in ending the Long Night, but your quest for the Iron Throne consumed your soul. Come and see." She nodded to one of the priests, who left the room and returned a short while later with a silver tray, upon which was a goblet. "Drink this and you will at last understand."

Dany eyed the goblet warily, remembering the shade of the evening that she drank before entering the House of the Undying. "What is it?"

"It will slay the lies, and help you to see the truth. Drink Daenerys, and sleep. You will see."

Dany picked up the proffered goblet and drank.

 

 

 


	3. Fire and blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany dreams of her past. Back in Westeros, Sansa hears troubling news and Dany sees Jon again - kind of.

Immediately after consuming the potion, Dany felt herself grow drowsy. She stifled a yawn and Kinvara spotted this and smirked at her. "Sleep Daenerys, sleep and when you awaken, you will know. Only then can you live the rest of your life." Dany stared at her, perplexed, but the world was already becoming fuzzy so without saying another word, she left the hall and went in search of her chamber. 

That night Dany dreamt of a little girl with silver hair who played in a house with a red door and a lemon tree in the garden. She watched as the girl grew older and became the victim of her spiteful brother. She listened to his obsession for a throne made of swords - _Viserys_. The girl grew into a beautiful maiden and Daenerys watched, in detatched fascination as her younger self was sold to Khal Drogo. She witnessed the brutality of her wedding and the sixteen year old girl, who was raped afterwards by her new husband. She saw the events unfold: falling in love with Drogo, eating the stallion's heart, Visery's death and her final days with Drogo, losing her unborn child, soon after. She watched her younger self walk into her husband's funeral pyre and hatch dragon eggs that had turned to stone. 

She relived her people starving in the desert and then entering Qarth and Dany tossed and turned in her sleep. The visions from the House of the Undying, flashed in front of her, followed by the killing of Pyat Pree as her dragons made their first kill. Other visions flowed before her now: freeing the Unsullied in Yunkai and freeing the slaves in Astapor and Meereen. She watched the younger Daenerys crucify the evil slave masters. She bore witness as the younger Daenerys tearfully lock away Rhaegal and Viserion after Drogon killed the little girl and she, the older Dany, wept for her lost sons. 

Other visions came to her now: the fighting pits in Meereen, the Sons of the Harpy, climbing on Drogon's back and soaring into the sky. She saw the khals as they announced their intent to gang-rape her.  She watched as her younger self burned down the temple in Vaes Dothrak and walked out, naked and unburnt to the wonder of the entire Khalasar. She felt pride as she liberated Slavers Bay and she remembered. She remembered how she wanted to save all the children and the downtrodden, the weak and the defenceless and she realised, that she had lost sight of this, somewhere along the way.

She saw a triumphant dream Daenerys cross the narrow sea. She saw Olenna give her the advice that she should carry with her until the day Jon Snow ended her life: "You are a dragon, be a dragon," but now she realised what the terrible price of that was. Her heart gave a jolt at witnessing the first meeting with the man she was to fall in love with: the King in the North, Jon Snow. She watched as Drogon burnt the Lannister soldiers at the Loot Train, but this time, she did not see it from far above on the back of the dragon, but at ground level, she saw the burning soldiers, the men dying in agony, trying desperately to beat out the flames. Suddenly, she didn't want to watch any more. 

Yet, she did not wake and the dream continued. She watched the execution of the Tarlys and the look of horror on Tyrion's face and she wondered if there could have been another way. In her dream, she saw Jon petting Drogon. The clues to his heritage was right there, she realised. She felt a pang of pain as she watched herself reunite  with Jorah and the meeting in the map room that sealed the fate of her cream and gold dragon. She sobbed as the Night King aimed his ice spear at Viserion, then had to leave as Jon was pulled under the water. She remembered the agonising wait as she stood feeling bereft and hopeless, on the lookout post at Eastwatch, under the attentive eye of Jorah. 

Images of the tender moment at Jon's bedside, the meeting at the Dragonpit and the first time they made love after he came to her cabin on the boat, flashed in front of her and her heart gave a painful lurch. Then came the arrival at Winterfell, the frosty reception from Sansa and the first time Jon rode Rhaegal and they kissed by the waterfall. _He had the blood of the dragon all along,_ she thought to herself. She wept as Jon revealed his parentage and felt ashamed at her response. _He was in pain and I never noticed_ , she thought sadly. _I was so consumed by the Iron Throne, that I thought only how it affected myself_.

Then the horn blew. _No_ , she thought, _please no, I cannot watch this. S_ he tried to run away, but she had no corporeal form, no tangibility and had little choice but to continue watching. 


	4. The Dragon Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany gets to witness the Battle of Winterfell and the full horror of Kings Landing.

The terrible event at the Battle of Winterfell, unfolded before the young queen's eyes. She saw herself take off on Drogon and hover in the night sky alongside Jon on Rhaegal.  The moon peeking through the clouds, bathed them in an ethereal glow, until the storm raged in. She felt the metallic tang of fear as  dream Jon and Daenerys battle against the icy form of the Night King, on her undead child. 

Dream Daenerys picked up the sword, lashing out desperately at the wights who swarmed Ser Jorah and herself. The white fur coat and her silver hair, became blood spattered as Jorah received one blow after another. With a heavy heart, she saw the wights shatter into a thousand pieces and Jorah slumped to the ground, succumbing to his fatal wounds. He had died to save her. He believed in her and she had let him down. Dany realised with mounting shame, that he would have been horrified by what she did at Kings Landing. 

She wondered now, if she was still dead and this was to be her eternal torment. She saw herself in the Great Hall at Winterfell and then pleading with Jon to keep his secret. She had been right, however unfair it seemed at the time, to do so. Her heart ached, watching as Jon fumbled with the ties of her dress, then turned away from her. She knew the worst was to come. 

She relived the horror of seeing Rhaegal shot down by Euron Greyjoy. She hoped that he had perished when she burned his ships. She cried out with the pain of Missandei's death and sobbed loudly. Then came the bells and as she saw herself fly over the rooftops of Kings Landing, she recognised what she had finally become. Her quest for the Iron Throne had totally consumed her, then came the awful recognition, that Jon had no choice but to stop her. As he kissed her for the last time and plunged the dagger into her, she woke, screaming into the night.

She sat up in bed, panting and sobbing. She reached out a shaking hand for the water jug that was next to her bed. It was dark and she realised that she must have been asleep for hours. She tasted bile in her throat and rose on shaking legs to cross the room where she vomited onto the floor. The dream - or visions, were still at the forefront of her mind. Some of the images, were burned onto her retinas and none of them, good. 

 ****

Sansa removed the seal from the scroll and unfolded it. She stared at it in shock and horror. It was from Bran. It simply said, "Daenerys Targaryen is returning to Westeros." She began making plans to travel to the capital, immediately. This couldn't be true. Daenerys was dead, Jon had killed her. He had stabbed her in the heart, no-one could survive that, but even as the thoughts flitted through her mind,  she was struck with a sudden realisation: Her brother had been brought back from the dead, was it possible that the Dragon Queen had also? Or had Jon faked her death somehow, helped her to escape, he loved her after all. She sighed, he was too honest to do that. 

She walked into the meeting room, accompanied by Brienne and joined Bran and Tyrion. When they were all seated, Bran began to address them.

"You know why we are all here."

"The Dragon Queen!" Sansa said, with disdain.

"Yes, Daenerys Targaryen is on her way back to Westeros. She is currently over the narrow sea."

"How is she even alive?"

Sansa glanced at Brienne, she wasn't sure how common the knowledge of Jon's resurrection was.

"Drogon took her to Volantis, she was resurrected by the Red Priests."

Tyrion paled. "Bloody hell, I was just getting used to the idea of not being transformed into a pile of ashes. I think I need a drink." He picked up his goblet but to his dismay, it only contained water. 

"We need to protect you, Bran! She will come for you first, then she will come for the rest of us." Sansa was agitated. "And Jon, oh gods, someone needs to send a raven to Castle Black."

"She does not intend to harm Jon." Bran stated simply. "And she never did."

"Of course she did, he had the rival claim. He was her biggest threat."

"And she intended him to rule by her side and remake the world."

Sansa stared at her brother in amazement. "She wanted him to _join_ her?"

"Yes," replied Bran. "She loved him."

"But not as much as she loved that damned throne," Sansa snarled. "I wish he had never found out who his parents were."

Bran just smiled in his usual enigmatic way. "He had to, it was the only way."

All eyes in the room turned to him. Sansa's brows furrowed. "The only way to what?"

Bran's lips curled up slightly as he replied, "The only way to set in motion, what had to pass."

 


	5. Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Dany do when she returns to Westeros. Drogon is being a bit naughty. He's ignoring his mom.

It had been a long journey across the narrow sea, but finally, Dany could see the shore of Dragonstone, with the imposing structure of her ancestral home in the background. Drogon landed on the cliff and she descended, the wind whipping her hair about her face. She wore a simple white dress, on top of which was hooded cloak of the followers of R'hllor. Though Dany had thanked them for their kindness, she had declined their offer to officially join them. She had her own mission now. First though, she would rest at Dragonstone and change her clothing.

The castle was deserted, Dany's footsteps echoed through the halls and corridors . She mused that perhaps she shouldn't have been too surprised - the Dothraki and Unsullied had returned to Essos. She had considered seeking them out but, they had fulfilled their duty to her. Now she released them. Her journey took her to the throne room and she recalled the last time she had sat on the jagged, carved throne, she ran her hand over it. It was before she flew to Kings Landing, when Tyrion had pleaded with her to show mercy and to call off the attack when the bells were sounded. That sound that would haunt her for the rest of her life. She took a seat. The room was just full of ghosts now, she did not stay there long.

She went to her chamber and felt her temper rising as she discovered it empty. The servants had obviously fled, after her death and taken anything of value with them. Her Targaryen blood boiled within her, as she flung open chests only to find them empty. Furious, she stormed through the castle until she came to the Room of the Painted Table. The great carved map of Westeros and the pieces that represented the various armies and factions, were still intact. She also found a flagon of wine and two goblets. She poured wine into one of them and drank. Without the fire blazing in the hearth, the room seemed desolate and cold, however it could not temper the fire that blazed within her. She sat down, wearily in the fireside chair and sipped her wine. Perhaps she should have stayed in Essos, had another go at ruling Meereen, but the Second Sons, and Daario were doing a good job, by all accounts. She had contacted Daario to let him know that she was alive, but hadn't given away her location, as she knew he would likely turn up to see her. He had begged her to return to Meereen - and him. Instead, she had stayed in Volantis, finding it strangely comforting to wander the streets, incognito under the guise of a Red Priestess, albeit a less intimidating one, to the children. It had frustrated her to remain in a place that allowed slavery to take place. _One day_ , she had vowed to herself, I shall return to Volantis and free the slaves.

She wandered over to the window and watched Drogon swooping over the sea. She knew he still missed his brothers, he was the last dragon in the world now. To some, he was a fearsome beast, who brought only death by fire, to her he was precious - her child and the only one she would ever have. When she was on the boat with Jon, she had dared to allow herself to dream; of a future with her wolf and a child with silver hair and violet-blue eyes. Perhaps instead, there was one with dark-hair and the liquid brown eyes of her father, but Dany knew such dreams were a terrible thing to have, when they were unobtainable.

She found some pickled vegetables and preserved meat in the kitchen, at least she wouldn't starve on Dragonstone. She placed some of the meat and vegetables into a bowl and nibbled them. She drank a little more wine, then retired to bed.

****

Sansa paced up and down in front of her brother. "I need to return to Winterfell, if she is here already then I need to defend the castle."

"She will not attack Winterfell." 

She whirled around exasperated. Did anything ever phase Bran. "How do you know?"

"That is not her purpose in coming back."

"Then what is?"

Bran replied with one word, "Jon."

Sansa huffed. "I've told you, she will _kill_ him."

"She loves him."

"He loved her, but he still killed her!"

"He did it for the realm, for you, for me. For everyone. Love is the death of duty." Bran murmured. 

Sansa sighed. "I guess in this case, duty was the death of love."

"Have you heard from Jon recently?"

Sansa narrowed her eyes. "No, I sent him a raven, when you told me about Daenerys, but I haven't heard back from him."

Bran's tipped his head back and his eyes clouded over with opaque whiteness. 

"Ugh, its creepy when you do that!" Sansa muttered, but he didn't hear her. 

It felt like ages to Sansa until Bran's eyes retuned to their normal hue and he spoke again. "He is with the wildlings, beyond the wall. He is not aware that Daenerys is alive, nor that she has returned to Westeros."

"Someone needs to find him."

"Its too late now."

"Can you warg the dragon, keep him away from her?"

Bran nodded once. 

 

*****

Dany flew above the clouds, over the sea, she did not wish to be seen by the people of Westeros. She drew her red cloak around her. The further north she flew, the colder it became, though the heat radiating from her dragon, kept her warm for the most part. They stopped at a wooded glade, near the coast and Dany rested by a log whilst Drogon went hunting. She opened the small leather bag that she had brought with her and nibbled at the food she had stored inside it. She refilled her water bottle from a nearby river and giggled as Drogon stuck his snout in the water, snapping at the fish, then snorted water out of his nostrils. 

Soon they were flying over the north. Dany began to see the sprinkling of snow on the ground and peeking through it, vegetation, as the thaw was setting in. On the horizon, she could see the sun was beginning its descent across the sky. The clouds were illuminated with an orange glow. She decided to cut across the land and fly over Winterfell, but Drogon refused to obey. Instead he carried her out towards Karhold. 

"Drogon!" She shrieked, but the dragon took no notice of her. From her perch, high above the dragon, she was unable to see that his eyes had turned milky white.

 

 


	6. Fire and ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the moment we have all been waiting for, Dany meets Jon again. However, he hasn't received any ravens out beyond the wall. You would think that Bran would warg them wouldn't you?

Jon sighed as the deer avoided his arrow and skittered away. He had always been so much better at handling a bow. Maybe the fact that his hands shook so much these days, didn't help with his aim. He gained little enjoyment from the activity - nor any other, truth be told. Every day of his miserable existence, he thought about _her,_ tormented by what he did. She haunted his dreams. He could barely stand to catch even a glimpse of flame from the camp fires - it triggered memories of a queen whose own fire blazed hotter than the sun - until it was extinguished at his own hands. His companion, one of the Freefolk named Gedwyn, chortled at him, then aimed his own bow. The arrow whistled past Jon and the deer went down. The wilding smirked at him and trudged through the snow to claim his prize. At least they would eat tonight. 

"Come on, it'll be dark soon," Jon mumbled. He helped to carry the deer to the horses and heaved it onto his companion's horse, before mounting his own black mare.

The horses carefully picked their way through the snow as they climbed the hill. Once they reached the brow of the hill, they stopped and gazed out towards the West. The sun was very low in the sky now, and in the East, they could already see a blanket of stars twinkling in the sky. Suddenly, his horse started throwing her head in the air, clearly agitated by something. Both men turned around and looked to see what had spooked the horses. A dark winged shape was flying in from the south East.

"That's a bloody, big bird."

"That's no bird," Jon replied, his eyes wide with surprise. "That's a dragon."

"I thought they had all gone"

"Not all of them."

Jon gazed at the incoming creature, silhouetted in the indigo sky. His heart started racing as the dragon came nearer and started circling him. Jon reckognised the dragon, immediately- Drogon. His brows furrowed in confusion as he spotted a tiny, hooded figure riding him. The dragon landed with a huge thud about twenty feet away and the figure climbed down. Jon held his breath as she walked towards him then a pale arm reached from within the cloak to remove the hood. For a moment, his heart missed a beat. _"Dany?"_ He dismounted his horse, keeping hold of the reins.

Dany kept her gaze locked on Jon as she walked, slowly towards him. Without Drogon's heat, she shivered and clutched the cloak tightly. 

Jon shook his head in disbelief. Rooted to the spot, he was unable to move as the woman he had loved - and last saw with his dagger in her heart - came ever closer. Was it an apparition? She stopped when she was an arms length away. Suddenly there was movement behind them, they felt the air shift as Drogon spread his great wings and soared into the night sky. They both turned their heads simultaneously to observe the dragon, then when Drogon was out of sight, their attention returned to each other. 

"Jon!"

He gazed at her, expecting to see a raging inferno behind her eyes, but instead he saw tears.

****

  
A hundred thoughts had gone through Dany's head as she made the journey to find Jon. She wasn't sure how she was going to react when she saw him again, whether she would want to kiss him - or kill him. She hadn't expected to feel so emotional, but she knew in that instance, that she still loved him. Heart pounding, she began to move towards him, trying to ignore the biting cold temperature that she was inadequately dressed for. 

Jon blinked several times, convinced it was a hallucination but when she was still there, his mind started to accept that this was really happening. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, really. After all, I was brought back."

She swallowed, blinking back tears, trying resolutely not to let them fall. "Drogon took me to a temple in Volantis. They brought me back, just like they did you"

"He melted the Iron Throne."

She nodded, "I know."

Jon stumbled towards her. "When he opened his mouth and I saw the fire, I thought he intended it for me. I was ready, I accepted it."

Dany switched her gaze to the snow covered hill in front of her. "I know, what I had become. You had to do it, I was a monster." Her voice had a faraway tone. She shivered as the icy cold air, seeped through her thin garments.

Jon dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hands in his. "Dany, my Queen, I'm so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

Her lip trembled and tears rolled down her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, then her vision dimmed and then she knew no more as she collapsed onto the snow.

Dany awoke in a large tent, on a makeshift cot, wrapped in furs. Her clothing had been removed, but she felt warm. A firepit had been dug close by and the roaring flames were a welcome sight. She glanced around, Jon was sitting crossed leg on the ground, anxiously nibbling his knuckle.

"What happened?"

At the sound of her voice, Jon jumped up and rushed over to her side. "You collapsed, you were freezing. You were hardly dressed for a trip so far north."

Dany stretched her arms over the furs. "When I reached Dragonstone, I discovered that it had been looted. All my possessions had been stolen."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Did you take them?" 

"Of course not, what would I want with women's clothing."

Dany raised a brow, and he realised she was jesting. 

"Bran is king now?" 

Jon inhaled then let out a long breath. "I had no part in that. I was locked away in a cell."

"Well I should hope so," she muttered. 

Jon's expression became serious. "Why are you here Dany? You obviously don't intend to kill me or I would be dead already."

Her eyes became glazed over. "When I was in Volantis, I had a dream - or a vision of all the things that I had done, the people I saved and the ones that I killed. Some - I don't regret, they deserved it but others, " she paused. "I should have shown mercy."

"You were the queen, it was your right to do as you saw fit."

"Don't make excuses for me Jon! You're only making this harder. I'm a monster! You were right to stop me!" She broke down into tears, clutching the fur to her face.

Jon wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "You're not a monster, because I love you and if you're a monster, then that makes me one too."

Dany released the blanket and buried herself in his chest. "Yes, I am, but I don't want to be, not anymore. I just don't know how to be anything else."

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Dragon dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is pissed (what else is new) and Dany gets a little surprise.

Dany lifted her head to gaze at Jon, as blue eyes met brown, there was a magnetic pull between them - it had always been that way perhaps. Jon reached up to cup her face and then leaned in to capture her lips with his. Dany closed her eyes and sighed into the kiss, then suddenly a memory came, unbidden into her mind, she was no longer in the tent, but in the ruined throne room, feeling the sharp sting of the dagger as it pierced her heart. She panicked and pushed Jon away from her violently, her hands beating against his chest, her eyes wild with terror.

Jon's mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, I..." He turned and rushed out of the tent. 

Dany lay back on the cot, willing her rapidly beating heart to slow down and gulping in deep breaths. She gazed into the orange and yellow flames in the fire-pit, watching the tendrils of smoke curling up to the roof and wondered exactly what was the point of being brought back if she was never to find peace Perhaps this is what I deserve, she thought, miserably, for the suffering I caused others.

Eventually she grew drowsy and drifted off into sleep.  As she slept, she dreamed of wandering through a burning city, and watched as children cried for their mothers, whilst their flesh melted from their bones and they disintegrated into ashes that blew in the wind. She walked up to the throne room as people from her past; Tyrion, Missandei, Jorah and Ser Barristen, stood on the steps and shook their heads, sadly as she passed. She hung her head, trying to avoid looking upon their disappointed faces. At the top of the stairs, stood Viserys, his platinum hair dripping with molten gold as he turned to her and said, "You woke the dragon."

Then the dream changed and Dany was no longer in Kings Landing, but on the boat with Jon. In his hands he held a lavender dragon egg, then they were beyond the wall, there was snow on the ground, but for the spot in the middle where a blazing fire had melted the ice. Jon clasped her hand and together they walked into the fire. Their clothing burnt away,  just as she had when she walked into Drogo's funeral pyre, to reveal a newly hatched purple and silver, baby dragon. They both turned to each other and smiled as Dany woke up, to find daylight peeking through the hole in the top of the tent. It was morning. She glanced around but there was no sign of Jon. 

There was, however, a middle-aged woman with dark hair, part of which was fastened into messy braids, adorned with feathers. She held a bowl in her hands which she passed to Daenerys. "I brought you some broth. "

"Thank you."

"I also brought you more suitable clothing. Sorry that it is not anything like the finery that you are used to."

Dany smiled, that's alright, finery won't do me much good if I freeze to death." She took the clothing from the woman and pulled the plain, rough spun tunic over her head. She accepted the broth, dipped the spoon into the brown liquid, then brought it to her lips.  The moment she swallowed, however, her stomach churned. She pushed the bowl to one side and pulled back the covers, before being violently sick at the side of the bed. Ashen faced, she glanced back at the woman, who was regarding her with some concern. 

"Perhaps your stomach is too delicate for our foodstuffs."

"You don't know half the things, I've eaten whilst I was with the Dothraki," Dany replied. "It doesn't usually have this effect on me."

The woman, became thoughtful. When did you last bleed?"

Dany sighed and shook her head. "I know what you are thinking and its impossible. I cannot have children."

The woman stepped closer, "But how long?"

Dany considered this for a moment. It had been a while since she last noticed her moon blood, but she had just put it down to the stress and excitement of the battles and since her resurrection, just something that had changed within her body. 

"Around three moon turns," she replied, softly. 

"May I take a closer look?"

She nodded and lay down on the bed. The woman pulled the furs over Dany, up to her waist and then lifted up the tunic, to just under her rib cage. She felt along Dany's tummy, humming to herself all the while, then glanced up at the silver queen. "Do your breasts feels tender?"

Dany's eyebrows shot up and she gave a sharp intake of breath as the realization hit her. "Yes," she whispered, hardly daring to hope that this could be true.

"There you are then, my diagnosis is that you are with child and I've delivered enough of them to know."

Dany's hands went to her stomach as she gazed at woman, in amazement.

The woman picked up the bowl and handed it to Dany. "You should try to eat, you need to keep up your strength now."

****

Sansa whirled round to glare at her brother, eyes ablaze. "You took her to him - but why?"

Bran Stark, remained stoic as he replied. "He needed to see her."

Sansa's eyes darted around furiously. "He did not need to see her. He needed to forget about her."

"No, he was haunted by what he did. He had to know and besides, it was necessary."

"Necessary for whom?" 

"Both Jon and Daenerys Targaryen."

Sansa threw her hands up in the air. "Bran, have you forgotten that she murdered an entire city. She is power hungry and completely mad. Jon swore she was not her father and he was wrong."

"At the time he said that, it was true."

Sansa frowned, her brows knitting together. "What do you mean?"

Bran sighed. "We all had a part to play in the downfall of Daenarys Targaryen. You were hostile to her when she arrived at Winterfell. I made sure Jon knew the truth about his parents. The north refused to accept her as queen even after she had helped to defeat the Night King and you made sure Jon's parentage remained a secret no longer...as I knew you would."

"Wait, we are not responsible for the actions of a madwoman."

"She wasn't mad, she was grieving and lonely. Grief makes people unpredictable sometimes."

" _I_ have suffered loss and grief and betrayal, but _I_ didn't burn down an entire city!"

"No," agreed Bran. "You fed your ex-husband to his own hounds."

Sansa's eyes grew wide. "You cannot possibly compare that with what she did!"

Bran remained silent. Sansa snatched up her goblet and glowered at the table. Just then, there was the unmistakable sound of the door creaking open as the last surviving Lannister, entered the room. "Your Graces."

This brought Sansa out of her reverie. "Tyrion."

"Any news?"

Bran turned his head towards the dwarf. "She is with Jon."

Tyrion smirked. "Oh, well that must have been a touching reunion between that pair of lovers." He took a seat opposite Sansa. "And Drogon?"

"I flew him far away."

"Well as long as she keeps away from things that burn and he stays away from sharp objects, I'm sure they will be fine."

"Ice and fire are together again," murmured Bran, "as they are meant to be."

"Why?" inquired Sansa. The Night King is defeated. Cersei is defeated. What do they have left to destroy now?"

"Not destroy," said Bran. "It's what they have created - the princess that was promised."

The other two just stared at him.

 

 

 

 


	8. An unreliable source of information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed.

After a while, Dany, now wearing the fur trousers and jacket, given to her by the wildling healer, left the tent and went outside to find some of the others, including Jon, huddled round a fire, roasting the remains of the deer that had been shot the night before, on a spit. Jon glanced up and his eyes followed her as she walked over to them. His lips quirked into a smile as she sat down. She noticed other tents made of fur and leather, scattered around the area.

" You must all be mad sitting out here, when you could be inside."

"Cooking meat makes the tents stink," said the young man, who was roasting the deer carcass."

"Its not as cold as it used to be," said Jon.

"What do I know? I'm just a Southron girl!" Dany's eyes danced with amusement. Dany and Jon both allowed themselves the little secret smiles that only lovers have. None of the others took much notice and just carried on with small talk, until Dirk, the boy who was cooking the deer, removed it from the the spit and served it up to the others. 

Dany took hold of a piece. It was hot, but as usual, immune to the heat, she only felt the grease running down her fingers. She put the meat to her lips and began chewing. She had only had a few mouthfuls when her stomach roiled. "Not again," she wailed, then jumped up and flew round the corner to a nearby tree where she deposited the contents of her stomach onto the frozen ground.

"Dany!

She wiped her mouth with her hand and glanced up to see a very concerned Jon. He had followed her after she left so abruptly. She retched again.

"I'm going to fetch a healer."

"No!

"Your're sick!" He took hold of her shoulders. "How long has this been happening?"

Dany turned her head away to avoid meeting his gaze, then laughed, once. "Twice before. I - know what's wrong and it isn't something that can be cured by any healer!" She slowly raised her head to until her blue eyes met his brown ones. "I think I'll go back inside."

"I'll come with you, make sure you are ok."

She nodded and he walked her back to the large tent. He stayed with her until she settled down on the cot and then left, still clearly worried.

Later, he returned with a water skin. She rinsed her mouth out, grateful to get rid of the sour taste of vomit.

She cast a glance over the interior of the tent, it hadn't escaped her attention that this one was larger than the others. "Who does this belong to?"

He smiled and glanced around the room, then back to Dany as she sat down on the cot with her hands clasped in front of her. "When I first came here, it belonged to Mance Rayder, the king of the wildlings, now its mine, whilst I'm here anyway."

She chuckled. "Mance Rayder? Another king? Just how many kings were there at the same time?"

Jon blew out a breath. "Five, I think - though Mance wasn't interested in the Iron Throne. That was, Stannis, Rob, Renly Baratheon, Balon Greyjoy and Joffrey Baratheon."

"Five kings!"

Jon smirked and then sat down next to her. "There were two queens jostling for power - three if you count Sansa!"

Dany gasped. "Sansa?"

Jon nodded, once. "She is queen in the north, now."

Dany felt her ire rising, for a moment her eyes flashed, dangerously. Then as quickly as her anger had risen, it subsided. "She's welcome to it!"

"And Bran?"

She studied her hands, which had subconsciously drifted over her stomach. "Leave him to the burden of ruling. If that is what he desires."

Jon raised his brows. "I'm not sure Bran desires anything, anymore."

Dany remained deep in thought. "What happened to Mance Rayder?"

"He was killed by Stannis Baratheon, burnt at the stake for refusing to kneel. I put an arrow in him to end his suffering."

"And Stannis? I heard he was killed, before I set sail for Westeros."

"Stannis was too influenced by Melisandre. She pursuaded him to sacrifice his young daughter to the Lord of Light."

At these words, Dany's hand moved protectively over her belly, which did not go unnoticed by Jon.

His mouth gaped open as his mind connected all the information - Dany's hand over her stomach, her sickness, fainting and reluctance to call the healer. "You're with child," he gasped. "Our child."

She nodded gently. "It appears that you were right once again, Jon Snow. The witch who murdered Drogo was not a reliable source of information."

For a moment, Jon's face lit up with sheer joy. "Dany, that's wonderful!" 

She laughed. "I know, I can scarcely believe it." Then she watched as his expression changed from happiness to despair.

"I killed our child!"

She reached out and gripped his hand tightly in hers. "You didn't know! I only found out myself today!"

Jon dipped his head and a tear splashed onto the fur collar of his cloak. "I murdered you and our child with you."

"But yet we both live. We've both been given a second chance and we shouldn't waste it. For so long, I was consumed with obtaining the iron throne because of what it represented - the one thing I couldn't have, a family. I thought that I could restore something that had been lost and make the world a better place. For a while I did, but no matter what I did - whether it was freeing the slaves and executing the masters, ruling in Meereen or even when I finally walked through the halls at Dragonstone, it still felt like something was missing." She reached up to cup Jon's chin. "Until I met you. It should have been enough, I should have been satisfied."

Jon gazed down at her with teary eyes. "You had worked towards the Iron Throne for so long, you suffered and bled for it. It was your purpose in life."

Dany smiled up at him. "And now I have a new purpose."

Jon tilted his forehead until it kissed her own. "I - I don't want to scare you again."

"I know you won't hurt me."

Suddenly, he stood and began to remove his scabbard, which he then discarded on the floor, followed by his cloak.

Dany blue eyes, never left his brown ones. "Jon what are you doing?"

"Proving to you that I have nothing to hide."

Her eyes filled with mirth, then as he removed his tunic, revealing his taught abdominal muscles, and chest still laced with scars, her pupils darkened with lust and desire. "How do I know, you don't have any other weapons upon your person, Jon Snow?"

He sat on the cot and removed his boots, then stood again to fiddle with the laces of his leather leggings, which he discarded, leaving him only in his small clothes. Dany bit her lip and beckoned him closer.

"My Queen it appears that _you_ are wearing far too much clothing."

"Then you had better do something about that, Jon Snow!"

He sat down hard on the bed and kissed her, long and deep, his tongue entering her mouth to duel with hers. His hands busied themselves removing her outer layers of clothing, then he broke the kiss long enough to pull the tunic over her head. She tugged at his smallclothes and then they joined the pile of clothing already on the floor. 

He took his time exploring her body with his lips and hands and as he crept lower, she grabbed fistfuls of his hair, guiding his mouth to where she needed it the most. She cried out his name when he entered her, oh gods how she had missed this. Their lovemaking was quick and frantic, both of them desperate for release, till their cries of ecstasy filled the tent. Afterwards, feeling sated, they huddled together under the furs, their fingers interlocked. 

Suddenly there was a draft, as the tent flap opened and a familiar ginger haired figure breezed in. "So it's true then, the Dragon Queen has returned!"

Jon sat up, making sure the furs still covered Dany's modesty! "Tormund!"

"I've just returned from Castle Black for supplies and got accosted by about a thousand bloody ravens." He tossed the pile of scrolls onto the bed. 

Jon glanced at Dany with an apologetic look. "Well it was nice to have peace whilst it lasted!"

 

 

 

 


	9. Ravens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I realised that I messed up with timelines as no way Sansa could get back to Winterfell that quickly. Gendry hasn't invented trains yet :D so I've made an alteration and Dany and Jon set off to Castle Black about a week after receiving the ravens.

Jon read the scrolls, and his expression darkened with each one. He finished the last one, then screwed them all up and thew them onto the fire. Dany, propped up on her elbows, in bed, watched as the flames licked the edges of the small roles of parchment, before consuming them entirely and turning them to ash. Jon walked back over to the cot and perched on the end of it, staring down at the furs.

Dany reached out and began gently massaging his shoulder. "What is it?"

He sighed. "Sansa - she knows you are alive and in Westeros."

She huffed out a breath. "I see. How did she find out."

He shifted his gaze to meet her blue eyes. "When your brother is the all-seeing three-eyed raven, not much gets past him."

Dany pursed her lips. "Bran! Of course, I should have known! What else did your sister have to say? There were a lot of messages."

Jon's mouth quirked. "More or less the same thing in all of them. You were on your way and I was probably in danger. She thought you were coming to get revenge. I need to go to Castle Black to send a raven back, let them know I'm alright."

Dany's eyes narrowed. "Why? What does the Queen in the North intend to do about the return of Daenerys Stormborn?" There was more than a hint of sarcasm in her tone. 

Jon Shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't really want another war. Probably she won't do anything, but for the sake of the poor ravens, I should let them know that I'm still alive." He shifted his weight on the bed so that he was leaning in toward her. He gave Dany a watery smile. "I don't know why Bran didn't just warg them to bring the messages."

A sudden thought occurred to Dany. She sat bolt upright, the furs dropping to her waist.  "You say that he can warg into animals. Could he do this with a dragon?"

Jon tried to keep his focus on her face as he considered this for a moment. "Yes, I suppose theoretically, he could, why?"

Dany expression changed to one of fury. "Because when I was flying up here, the shortest route was over Winterfell and Drogon refused to fly anywhere near it."

Jon smirked. "Maybe he just didn't want to face the wrath of Sansa."

Dany glared at him. "It is no laughing matter, Jon. I've told you, a dragon is not a slave. I'm coming with you. I intend to send a raven of my own to your brother!"

Jon didn't dare to argue with Daenerys Stormborn, that women weren't allowed at Castle Black. 

A few days later, Jon and Dany mounted horses and set off on the journey south to Castle Black. Ghost decided to accompany them.

"If I'd known you were going, I could have saved myself a journey," grumbled Tormund, his blue eyes flashed, though Jon knew he spoke in jest. 

"I didn't know myself that I was going until I read those ravens. I thought I had seen the last of that place for a while."

Tormund laughed. "Take care of him, Dragon Queen. Where is the big, black beast anyway?"

"That," said Daenerys, "is what I intend to find out."

The journey took them several days. Jon would dismount and lead his mare, occasionally, to give her a rest, Ghost trotted alongside them. At night, they pitched a tent and huddled together for warmth in front of the fire whilst the direwolf went off hunting, always having returned by morning. Jon hunted hares, which they cooked over the flames, though Dany struggled to keep down much food. She found herself craving sweet things, like cakes and sugared plums. 

"I don't think she likes meat very much," she said to him as sat by the camp fire, on the second evening. 

Jon turned to look at her and smiled. "You think its a girl?"

She nodded. "I think so." Her expression became wistful. "It reminds me of Missandei, she didn't eat meat either."

"Missandei - its' a beautiful name, isn't it."

Dany's eyes lit up as she realised what he was suggesting. "It is and it would be a beautiful tribute to her but," she covered his hand with her own. "Do you not wish to name her after your mother - Lyanna?"

"Why not both? Missandei Lyanna!"

She smiled at him, showing perfect white teeth. "Missandei Lyanna it is!

Eventually after several days, they reached Castle Black. As the huge gate, opened to allow them entry, Dany gazed up at the wall, remembering the last time she was there, at Eastwatch, waiting for news of Jon. She stole a sideways glance at him. So much had happened since.

Only a skeleton crew of men had remained at the wall, occasionally, there was an influx of rapists and robbers, who had been sent to the wall as punishment, but not as frequently as there was previously. Jon saw hungry eyes watching the beautiful silver-haired queen and vowed to never leave her alone with them. Then he remembered the tale of how she had dealt with men who previously tried to rape her. Even without her dragon, he was reminded that Daenerys Targaryen could still be a formidable presence. That didn't stop him from feeling fiercely protective of her though, now that she carried his child.

 

 

 


	10. Back at the wall

Sansa sat at the head table in the Great Hall as she addressed the Northern Lords, a small piece of parchment clutched in her hands. Before she could utter a word, she heard "So is it true then? The dragon queen is back in Westeros and that she is going to invade the north?"

Sansa grit her teeth, she glanced at Brienne who was sitting next to her, then rose, her chair scraping on the floor as she did. "I have here in my hand, a raven from Jon. I assure you Lord Glover, that the rumours are false. There is no threat from Daenerys Targaryen. My bother killed her, that's why he is at Castle Black."

"I heard that he was fucking her and he faked her death so she could escape."

"Then you heard wrong, my Lord."

"I beg your pardon, your Grace, but then why was there no body after he left the throne room, where he allegedly killed her?"

"Because the dragon flew off with her in his claw."

There were peals of laughter and even Sansa realised how ridiculous it sounded. She was still astonished that Drogon hadn't just reduced Jon to a pile of ashes where he stood. 

"I assure you, whatever happened to Daenerys Targaryen's body, she was quite dead, when Jon left her. There was blood where she had fallen. Now can we please discuss the matter of regrowing  the crops and refilling the grain stores?"

"Aye your Grace, but that can be faked." Sansa rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long meeting. 

A while later, Sansa gathered a small council, comprising of Brienne, Pod and Samwell Tarly. 

"Why did you lie to them your Grace?" said Brienne.

Sansa sighed. "Because they would have demanded that we go to Castle Black and I have no desire to start another war - especially with Jon."

Sam's eyebrows widened. "So she really is back then...er, your Grace?"

"It seems that way. I know what she did to your family and I would like to her to pay for that and her other crimes."

"But your Grace, she has a dragon, though, he won't let anyone near her."

Sansa smirked. "Bran has been keeping the dragon occupied. The beast is currently on Dragonstone and any time he attempts to go to Daenerys, Bran wargs him and keeps him away."

"She did help us win the Battle against the Night King, though!" Everyone turned to stare at Pod in amazement, as he was normally so quiet. 

"Lady Arya won killed the Night King, Podrick!" Brienne reminded him. 

"Whilst I agree that the dragon queen helped us against the Night King, it doesn't make up for the crimes she committed. However Jon is in love with her, he won't let you near her."

"Is he?" 

Sansa glanced at Sam and laughed. "You didn't know? I thought it was fairly _obvious_ the way he looked at her, fawning over her."

"No I didn't your Grace  but," Sam appeared to be in deep thought for a moment. "That explains a lot."

"Anyway as I was saying, he won't just let us go and take her."

"I will go," said Brienne. 

"I'll go with you," said Sam. Jon won't suspect anything if I go. He'll just think I'm going for a visit."

Sansa's eyes darted around the room. "Are we really planning to kidnap Daenerys Targaryen?"

"Not kidnap, your Grace," Sam retorted. "Bring her to justice."

"And then what?" said Pod. Everyone once more turned to look him in astonishment. 

"She'll be given a fair hearing."

"Won't the northern Lords be angry when they find out you lied to them about her being back though?"

"No, because I'll just tell them that Jon lied about it to keep her safe."

Sam raised a brow at this, but remained silent. 

 

****

"Oh a bath, how wonderful," exclaimed Dany as Jon showed her around Castle Black. With a smirk, he called for Ghost who came padding round the corner and instructed him to stand guard outside the bathhouse. He then filled one of the tubs with hot water as a grateful Daenerys began to shed her clothing. First she removed the fur jacket, and boots, then she reached for the hem of the rough spun tunic and slowly lifted it, revealing her body inch by inch.

Jon's brown eyes, darkened to almost black as they filled with desire. He stalked towards her and grabbed the laces that held her fur trousers fastened, before sliding them down her legs. 

"Are you sure we won't be disturbed?"

"Ghost won't let anyone in," Jon reassured her as he removed his leather tunic, followed by his leggings and smallclothes. They both jumped in the tub, facing each other. Jon winced at the hot temperature.

Dany laughed and splashed water. "You are no dragon, Jon Snow, heat doesn't bother a dragon."

Jon looked uncomfortable as he picked up the cloth and started gently washing her face.

"It sill bothers you doesn't it? That you are of my blood?"

He stilled his hand and cupped her chin. "Not as much as it did at first. It...takes some getting used to but I love you and nothing can stop that."

"Good," she murmured and without taking her gaze away from his, she reached under the water. He inhaled sharply as she grasped him. 

"Dany!"

"Yes, my white wolf?" She leaned forward and kissed him, pressing her breasts against his chest. His arms circled around her back, pulling her closer as she sat up, then sank down onto his now hardened length. Holding onto his shoulders she raised her hips again and sank down, taking him deeper as he thrust. The bathhouse was soon filled with their moans...and steam. It had been much too cold on the journey down, to indulge in any activity of this kind and both were determined to make up for lost time. |

At one point, they heard footsteps, followed by a growl, then the footsteps retreated and they both giggled. By the time they reached their climax, there was as much water on the floor as there was in the tub. Afterwards, Jon used the cloth to wash Dany, lingering as he ran the cloth over her breasts and between her thighs, then used his fingers on her most sensitive parts, to send her over the edge again. She took the cloth from him and gently scrubbed his body. He took her once again in the tub and then outside it, from behind, whilst she propped one leg onto the tub. 

When they emerged from the bathouse much later, Ghost whined at them. "Good boy, Ghost," said Jon, giving the wolf a pat on the head. 

"He definitely deserves a treat, perhaps I will save him some meat from dinner," said Dany.

"Well Missandei Lyanna, certainly doesn't appear to want it."

"Hmm, do you suppose they have any sugared plums at Castle Black?"

They stayed in the guest quarters at the King's Tower. No king had visited here for years and now the tower was host to  both a former king _and_ a queen. Jon had been sent to take the black and he had already broken one of them. He was about to father a child with a women that he had brought into the castle. 

 


	11. A dragon is not a slave

 He kept trying to reach his mother. He had taken her to that place that was white and cold. Drogon didn’t like the cold, he liked to be warm, to feel the sun on his face, it was like the fire that burned inside him. This island was lonely, but every time he tried to leave, something came into his head, thoughts that weren’t his and they took him back to this lonely island.

Once he had brothers but the ice man with blue eyes, took his cream and gold brother away, the one mother called Vis-er-ion, and he saw him sink in that cold place but then he met him again and his brother was something terrible. Then his green brother, the one mother called Rhae-gal, was hit whilst he was flying, with a pointed stick and Drogon knew that this pointed stick meant death. Men had tried to spear him with their pointed sticks before, in the warm place where he saved mother. It had caused him pain, those pointed sticks, but not death.

Then one day, he had found mother with the one she called Jon, and he was leaking from his eyes and holding mother and she didn’t move. He knew mother loved Jon and Jon’s blood smelled like mother's, so he didn’t harm Jon. He burned the place that had brought death to mother. He burned the thing with many points, because he knew that thing had killed her. He lifted her body with his claw, gently, so gently, to not harm mother. He could not lose mother so he took her to the special place, that somehow he knew he had to go to. He gave her to the people in red, and the people in red, made mother whole again and new.

Mother was weak so he stayed away, hunting in the mountains, until mother was strong again. And he took mother to her Jon, then the voice in his head made him fly away and leave mother. He knew he must get back to her, but this presence that was not Drogon, was preventing him from going to her. The presence wasn’t there all the time, but every time, he flew to the big land, it came looking for him. He knew he must resist the presence. He had to return to mother.

 

*****

Dany  relished the chance to sleep in a real bed, rather than a makeshift cot. They had quite a few cobwebs to clear out first, as no-one had visited the King's Tower for quite a while. Once the fire was lit and the dust was gone, the chambers were comfortable and cosy. Their nights were full of passion and their cries of ecstasy, echoed through the empty tower and with no other occupants, only the castle's ghosts heard them.

 They decided to stay a while; a decision which had a duel purpose. It gave them a chance to recover from the journey down from where the freefolk had made their camp and also it gave the illusion that Jon was still stationed there. If anymore ravens arrived, he was there to answer them - at least until suspicions had died down. He had warned Sansa to leave well alone. He had also sent a raven to Bran, requesting he stop warging Drogon. Daenerys had sent a raven of her own, it simply said:

_Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor!!_

_A dragon is not a slave._

Dany wondered around the castle and if any man dared to leer at her for just a little too long, she fixed them with an icy glare. They usually were the first to glance away. On the whole though, most of them seemed to have a grudging respect for the Dragon Queen having heard how she fought against the Army of the Dead. As for the events in Kings Landing, it didn't concern most of them. A steward would bring their meals to the King's Tower, as though women were now allowed to visit Castle Black, eating with the crows, was another matter entirely. 

They had been there for about a week, when Jon received another raven. He took it back to the quarters he shared with Dany and unrolled the scroll, apprehensively then exhaled with relief. "Its from Sam, he said he's coming to visit."

Dany bristled as she heard the name of the man who had blurted out the truth of Jon's parentage, most likely as revenge for the execution of his father and brother. "He's coming here? When?"

Jon folded up the raven. "He'll be here any day now. I imagine there's been quite a few changes since he was last here."

"I don't know that I am comfortable seeing him, Jon."

"Oh come on, its Sam. He's harmless. I know that you two might not see eye to eye, but he's my best friend and you're the woman I love."

"Well I suppose he did save Ser Jorah, when he had greyscale. Alright, I'll make an effort if he does." She wasn't very happy about the situation, but she could not deny him seeing his friend. Cursing under her breath, she vowed to stay in the tower for most of Sam's visit,

 


	12. My Queen

Dany was walking through the ruined throne room. All around her was ash, the acrid stench of the burning city, filled her nostrils. She approached the object that symbolised her entire journey - the Iron Throne, when a sudden noise made her turn around. Jon was standing behind her. "You are my Queen," he said, 'now and always. He kissed her and she felt an agonising pain in her chest. Her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright, gasping for breath. Strong arms reached for her, holding her close.

"Dany - its ok, its just a dream."

Her rapid heartbeat began to slow down along with her breathing. "Jon, oh, I dreamed I was in the throne room again, and you were..."

"I know, I know," he said, sadly. "I used to have that dream all the time before you came back. I would see your face every night. It was the last thing I would see before I fell asleep and the first thing I would see when I woke up, before I opened my eyes." 

Dany shuffled back under the blankets, facing him. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing closer to him. "Oh, Jon, what have we done to each other?"

He slid his hand round to caress her arm softly. "Its not what happened in the past that is important, its where we go from here." He touched his lips to hers and soon the dream was forgotten. He moved his hand down to her hip, letting it rest there for a moment, then slipped round to lightly stroke her inner thigh. She moaned softly as his fingertips danced over the sensitive skin, wanting more. One hand pressed to his chest, whilst the other gripped the nape of his neck, whilst she moved her lips with his, her tongue probing his mouth. Jon pulled back to see the fire he had ignited within her, reflected in her eyes, from the soft amber glow of the fireplace. 

Giving her a wolfish grin, his hand crept higher up her thigh, agonisingly slowly, teasingly until he reached the juncture between her thighs. Finding her slick with arousal already, he inserted a finger inside her, quickly followed by another in a slow, steady rhythm.  He circled his thumb around the small bundle of nerves where she knew she would get the most pleasure. He bent to kiss her again, drinking from her swollen lips, whilst his tongue curled around her own. His ministrations were eliciting little moans and gasps of pleasure. He wasn't long before she shuddered and cried out his name. He lifted her leg and placed it over her thigh, whilst she was still facing him on her side and entered her in this position, moving in long, lazy strokes, taking his time, whilst his hands roamed her body. He cupped a breast, whilst his lips kissed and licked a trail down her jaw, to her neck. 

They continued coupling like this for a while, until Dany pushed him onto his back and straddled his thighs, sinking down on his length. She rode him hard, her head thrown back, as her hips ground against his, her hands pressing against his chest. If anyone had been sleeping in the next chamber, their cries of passion plus the bed knocking against the wall, would surely have kept them awake, luckily, it was unoccupied.  As Jon reached his peak and spilled his seed, deep within Dany's womb, it triggered her own climax and she came undone, crying out in ecstasy. Afterwards they lay spent and happy, in each other's arms, a light sheen of sweat coated their bodies. "You're mine," Jon whispered. He no longer referred to her as his Queen, because it was the last thing he had said, before he betrayed her.

She answered, "Always."

*****

Sam arrived a few days later. As the great wooden gate swung open, Jon greeted him with a hug, then glanced at his friend's travelling companions. He was surprised to see that Lady, no Ser Brienne had accompanied him, along with the newly knighted Ser Podrick. "So you're a maister now? How's Gilly and Little Sam?"

"Oh they're fine. Gilly is starting to show a bit more now."

"So what are you doing up north? I thought you were appointed to King Bran now?"

"Yes well I am, and so is Ser Brienne, but were kind of on loan to Queen Sansa for, um..."

"Strategic reasons," finished Brienne. The Queen needed expert knowledge about training."

"And books," finished Sam. "There are lots of books in the Winterfell library, that the Queen needed translating."

"Ok," Jon laughed, "well let us take shelter from the cold. We can go into the common hall."

Soon, the small party had settled down at one of the trestle tables and tankards of ale, were handed round. 

"So, anything exiting happened recently?" asked Sam. 

Jon shook his head. "Nothing worth sending a raven about. Myself and a bunch of the freefolk, went north to see what was out there now."

"Oh, you left your post then?"

"I'm a ranger, I went exploring. Its what rangers do."

"Oh, I suppose so. So what have you found out there?"

At this point, Brienne excused herself and said she was going to make water. She rose from the table and left. 

"We found Mance Rayder's old camp. Still mostly in-tact. Most of the freefolk have been staying there. I had to return."

Sam's eyebrows raised and he smirked. "And have you...been seeing anyone?"

Jon narrowed his eyes. "I have retaken my vows."

"Its just well there was the funniest rumour that Daenerys Targeryen had been seen in the north."

Jon's expression darkened. "Queen Daenerys is dead, I stuck a dagger in her heart."

"Oh, I know, but...you came back from the dead, after being killed, so it can happen."

"Enough games Sam! Who sent you? Bran?" Sam looked taken aback by Jon's sudden outburst. 

"No, no, Bran didn't tell me anything." 

"Then who did? Let me guess? Sansa!

Sam shifted his gaze to the floor, clearly uncomfortable. 

"Tell me who are you working for? My sister who committed treason by transpiring to have the Queen killed, or my brother who allowed it all to happen, despite being the three-eyed raven, who sees all?"

"I'm not working for anybody. I just thought it would be good to see you. She's here though, isn't she?"

Jon sighed. "Tell Sansa, Daenerys doesn't want to go start another unnecessary war. She has no interest in the seven kingdoms anymore."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, Sam, she's changed." Jon's voice became soft again. His brown eyes misted over. "She doesn't care about ruling, she has...other priorities now."

"Like what?"

Jon smiled. "Keep this to yourself, but you aren't the only one about be to a father."

Sam's face paled. "Oh," he became agitated, his eyes darting around. "Oh no!"

"What is it Sam?" Then Jon noticed that one of the party had been absent for rather a long time. "Where is Brienne?" he bellowed.

 


	13. Oathkeeper

Dany was lounging by the fire in the room she shared with Jon. She wore a cotton robe, that she had found in their chambers, it was so large that it could almost wrap around her twice and not as luxurious as the silk ones, she wore previously, however it gave her the opportunity to wash her clothes. The book she was reading told the history of the Night's Watch. She had just read all about the 13th Lord Commander and his bride whose skin was cold as ice. She heard the door creak open and glanced up, expecting to see Jon. She was surprised to see the Lady Knight, Brienne of Tarth, standing just inside the threshold. "Are you lost, my lady?"

"It's Ser, your Grace and no, I am not lost."

Daenerys stiffened. "Oh - then what are you doing in my private chambers."

"Her Grace, Queen Sansa of House Stark, has demanded that you be held on trial at Winterfell for the atrocities you committed at Kings Landing"

Dany simply arched a brow, retaining her calm demeanour. "If Sansa Stark requests my presence in Winterfell, I suggest she asks me herself."

"It is not a request."

Dany laughed. "And how exactly do you plan to get me past Jon and the other men of the Night's Watch? Men who are loyal to him?

Brienne just lifted her chin in defiance. 

"Oh, of course. Samwell Tarly is to keep him entertained, whilst you attempt to sneak me out, is that it?" Dany rose from her seat and leaned over the fireplace. She reached out an arm, until the flames licked her fingers.

Brienne rushed over. "What are you doing?"

With a smirk, Dany withdrew her hand from the flames and held it out in front of her. Her lily white, skin was perfect and unblemished.  Dany's eyes once more held the fire of the true Targaryen  that she was. "You see, Ser Brienne, I could burn down this entire room, with you in it and emerge from the flames unscathed!"

Brienne's breathing became heavy. "Just like you burned down Kings Landing, and killed Ser Jaime."

Dany studied the knight's face. "You were in love with him! This is personal for you isn't it." She kept her eyes locked on Brienne as she slowly circled the room, heading towards the door. "How does it feel to know that he died in the arms of his sister?"

Brienne drew her sword, swiftly, the point of which was directed at Dany's throat. Suddenly there was a low rumbling sound. A flash of white and Ghost leapt into the room, teeth bared as he stood guarding Dany. 

"It appears that I have a champion, and if you come any closer, I expect he will rip your throat out!"

Brienne's eyes grew wide as she eyed the one-eared, direwolf, who was slowly creeping towards her, his growling increasing in volume. "He can try."

"Put down your sword." Brienne gasped as cold steel pressed against the left hand of her neck. She side eyed Jon who was standing just inside the doorway, Longclaw ready to drive into her throat, then glanced back at Ghost. Finally her eyes landed on the mother of dragons, who was standing perfectly still, with her hands clasped over her stomach. She started to lower her sword, then anger overcame her and she spun round. Steel clashed against steel as Oathkeeper kissed Longclaw and they began a deadly dance. Jon parried her easily and they began to back across the room, swords swinging furiously at each other. 

Dany hopped out of the way. She spied Samwell Tarly, stood opened-mouthed just outside the door. Ghost snarled and lowered his haunches ready to pounce.

 Dany screamed at the top of her lungs, " _Stop!_ " I will go with you to Winterfell and I will plead my case, if that is what it takes to placate Sansa Stark."

The fighting came to a halt. "No Dany, you can't!"

Dany walked up to him and laid her hand on his cheek. "Perhaps your sister will be lenient, if she finds out I'm with child. I'll offer to take the Black, the same as you"

"Women can't take the black!"

Dany turned her head. "Samwell Tarly! I'm so sorry that in a time of war, I executed my enemies after they refused to stop serving Cersei. Enemies that were previously sworn to protect my allies and whose turning cloak, resulted in the death of a great woman and the extinction of their house. I'm sorry also that you were so blinded by the idea of revenge that you revealed a secret, a secret that had been kept for more then twenty years. A secret that a loving brother made to his dying sister and that the consequences of which were so far-reaching, that it made my advisers betray me and conspire to have me killed."

Sam's mouth opened and closed several times. "I, I didn't realise that anyone would try to kill you."

Dany huffed out a laugh. "Huh! You didn't _realise_ that Jon having the stronger claim to the Iron Throne, would immediately put my own life in jeopardy?"

"Bran just said it was time!" Sam blurted out.

"You were a pawn in Bran's games Sam, just as much as I and Daenerys were."

Sam hung his head. "I'm sorry Jon, I wish I hadn't told you now."

"Aye, and I wish you hadn't told me either. For the first time in years I was happy." He shifted his gaze to Dany, before walking over to stand by her side, drawing her close to him. "I knew we might not have much time left together, but at least I got to spend the time we had left, with my family and with my queen."

Sam and Brienne exchanged glances, unsure of their next moves. 

"If Dany has to go to Winterfell, then I'm going with her," said Jon.

"You can't," said Sam. "You would be deserting your post!"

Brienne sheathed her sword. "May I send a raven to her Grace?"

****

Tyrion entered the council chamber and took a seat at the table as Davos wheeled Bran into the room. "Any developments up north with our former queen?"

Bran held up a scroll. "I received a raven from Sansa. Daenerys has agreed to stand trial at Winterfell, but Jon wishes to accompany her."

Tyrion sighed, taking a sip from his goblet. "Well I suppose its only fair that she has someone speak on her behalf."

Bran's gaze swept from Tyrion to Davos and back again, without blinking. "That isn't the main problem. I'm finding it harder to control Drogon. He is trying to burn me out of his mind. He's getting stronger."

"Then why not hold the trial at Castle Black. There is a hall there - the Shield Hall, I believe it is called. If the dragon returns to his mother, she wont' burn down the castle with Jon and his own people in it."

Bran's lips curled up into an enigmatic smile. "You really are a clever man, Tyrion. I will instruct Sansa to travel to Castle Black. If found guilty, then Daenerys Targaryen can remain there as long as she promises to never use the dragon to harm another innocent soul."

"What about the child? asked Davos.

"We have plans for the child, " replied Bran in a silky tone.

 

 

 


	14. Queen in the North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so overwhelmed by the response this story has had. I started writing it just as catharsis, because honestly, watching the final episode and thinking of it afterwards, it was like a wound that never heals. Writing this fic was the only way for me to deal with the terrible events of Season 8. 
> 
> I would just like to answer some of the main things that get mentioned in the comments:  
> 1) it was a long held fan-theory, that Bran might be able to warg a dragon. though. His grief over losing his brothers and Dany, made it easier for him to be manipulated. Drogon is definitely fighting back now!
> 
> 2) I needed to separate Dany from Drogon to show a depth to her character. Her biggest concern now, is her child. She didn't want swords clashing around them, so she agreed to go and face Sansa. She won't be going to Winterfell though, I decided to keep them at Castle Black. The reason will soon become apparent. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support. It means a lot :)

Sansa, accompanied by a select bunch of northern soldiers, steered the grey gelding though the large wooden gates of Castle Black. A brief memory of the last time she was here, flashed through her mind. She had just been reunited with Jon - for all she knew, he had been the last of her family then. Of course it had turned out that he wasn't and Bran and Arya had shown up to Winterfell, several months later. She had been amazed to find out that Jon wasn't even a Stark, before he left for Kings Landing, but she had turned this to her advantage, she had after all, learned from experts how to play the game. Her reward was a crown on her head and an independent north. She had dreamed of being Queen ever since she was a young girl, now with that role she had great power. The Dragon Queen had been killed by Jon for her heinous crimes in Kings Landing, where she slaughtered thousands of innocents, but she had been brought back, so now Sansa was determined to see her put on trial for those crimes. She had been furious to receive Bran's raven, instructing her to head up to the wall, until it suddenly dawned on her, that it meant the bombastic northern lords, might not ever realise that she had lied to them.

She was met inside the courtyard by the party led by Brienne, who she had sent on a few days ago and Jon. She rushed to embrace him, but he only returned her affection with a stiff, brief one-handed hug and stepped back. 

"Why couldn't you just leave us alone Sansa. What harm was Daenerys doing to you out here?"

She puffed out an icy breath. "I'm sorry Jon, I know you love her, but she has to stand trial for her crimes." They began walking towards the entrance. 

"I killed her, Sansa. On Tyrion's suggestion, on Arya's. What punishment do you think is owing to her now?"

"Yes you killed her, but yet here she is alive and breathing whilst all those who perished in her tirade of dragon fire, are not! It's about justice!"

He turned to face her. "Justice! This isn't about justice Sansa, its about power and if I didn't know better, I would swear you were jealous of Daenerys!"

Sansa gave him a sharp glance. "Jon you may be my brother, but I am still your queen. You will speak to me with respect."

"You are my sister, but Daenerys is and always will be, my Queen. I shall serve no other Queen. She made every effort to be friendly to you, when we arrived in Winterfell, and you treated her like she was your enemy."

"She was my enemy!" 

"She was our ally! She never did anything to you and Kings Landing isn't even under the north's jurisdiction."

"The six kingdoms and the north, are allies, we work closely together. I am here on behalf of all seven kingdoms and the King."

"This all worked out very well for both of you though, didn't it. Two Starks, both ruling the seven kingdoms."

Sansa lowered her gaze to the floor, grinding her teeth together in frustration. "At some point Jon, you recognised what she was because you put a knife in her heart and stopped it from beating."

A dark look passed over Jon's face, before he turned and strode off down the corridor. 

She hurried after him and caught his elbow. He shrugged her hand away. "Jon, you are my brother and I love you but  - "

"Love," he bellowed. "You talk to me about love, but plot to destroy the thing that I love the most."

"Jon, we don't plan to destroy anything. She can remain at Castle Black. The trial is just a formality."

His brows knitted together in confusion. "What?"

"I received a raven from Bran. Actually it's Tyrion you have to thank. If found guilty, Daenerys is to remain here with you, on the proviso," she added, "that she does not use her dragon to harm innocents."

"A formality? She is pregnant with my child. What do you think all this stress is doing to her?"

Sansa laid a gloved hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Jon. The child will be well taken care of."

****

Dany stood before the court, dressed in the white Volantine dress and red, hooded-cloak, once more wearing the signature braids that had become so synonymous with her dragon queen persona. For the first time since she had returned to Westeros, she also wore her dragon chain.

Sansa stood at the front of the hall, behind a large table, laid out in similar fashion to the trial of Petyr Baelish. On her head was the direwolf crown of her coronation. "Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, you stand accused of the mass slaughter of innocents, in Kings Landing, even after they surrendered. Does anyone wish to speak on your behalf?"

"I will," came a booming voice. All eyes turned towards the door, where Tormund stood, out of breath, having ran all the way from the courtyard. "I can vouch for the dragon queen. She saved our lives beyond the wall, when this idiot crow," he pointed to Jon, "went there to capture one of those bloody undead things."

"Sorry," said Sansa, " could you state your name please for the purpose of this court?"

"Tormund Giantsbane of the Freefolk." The large red-haired man, strode to the centre of room and stood beside Dany. "If this woman hadn't turned up with her dragons and melted all their arses, I'd be dead now."

Sansa nodded, once and glanced at Sam, who was hastily scribbling down notes. "Anything else?

"Aye, I saw the Night King spear one of her dragons. It went through him and the next minute he just fell out of the sky. She could have left then to save the other two, but she didn't. She stayed behind until we had all been rescued. All except that one, who had to play bloody hero." He indicated Jon, again, before his eyes spotted Brienne and widened, staring at her. His brows waggled up and down and she glanced away with a disgusted look on her countenance. 

Sansa huffed out a breath. "Would anyone else like to add anything in her defence?" 

Jon opened his mouth to speak, but Dany beat him to it. "Many I speak?"

Sansa raised her brows. "Well it is your trial," she muttered. 

Dany approached the table, then turned around to face the entire court. "As you are probably aware, my father was murdered before I was born," she glanced at Brienne, "by Jaime Lannister and my mother died on her birthing bed, bringing me into the world. Robert Baratheon had ordered the execution of the two last remaining Targaryens, so my brother Viserys and myself were smuggled out to Essos. We grew up orphaned and in exile, always wondering where our next meal was coming from."

Behind her, Sansa looked bored and rolled her eyes. Jon noticed and glared at her.

Dany continued, "We fled from place to place, never staying anywhere for very long. When I was a girl of ten and six, my brother, determined to take back that which had been stolen from us, sold me to a Dothraki Khal, in return for an army. I was raped on my wedding night, a virgin, with no experience of men." At these words, she turned around and met Sansa's gaze. The implication to Sansa was clear, the look that Dany gave her spoke volumes, it said, _I know that you have suffered as I have._

Sansa exchanged glances with Jon. Next to him, Sam shuffled uncomfortably as he scribbled down Dany's words.

"In time, I learned to love Khal Drogo and I was to bear him a son. We were happy, but Viserys grew ever more cruel. He burst in one day, and demanded the golden crown that he was promised and threatened to cut my unborn child from my womb if he didn't receive it. Khal Drogo melted down a pot of gold and gave him the  crown, he desired so much - of molten gold!

"Whilst this is an entertaining story, I don't see what relevance it has," scoffed Sansa.

"Let her speak," growled Jon.

"It is entirely relevant as will become apparent, if I am permitted to continue." 

Sansa nodded once.

"A witch - whom I actually saved from being raped by Dothraki men, murdered both my husband and child. As we lit his pyre, I walked into the flames, along with three petrified dragon eggs, that I had been given as a wedding gift. The following morning, I was discovered, unburnt with three baby dragons. I vowed there and then, that I would take back what was mine with fire and blood and that anyone who hurt my people would die screaming."

"Well you certainly kept your promise!" mumbled Sansa.

"Many of the Dothraki fled when Drogo died, but those who stayed loyal to me, travelled with me across the desert. We were starving and desperate for water and shelter. Many died of hunger and thirst. I came across the city of Qarth, they let us in and they tricked me and stole my dragons. In trying to retrieve them, I was captured and chained. I escaped," she said softly. "And I burned the magician who tried to keep me captive!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Its a statement," Dany said, simply. "Its true that I conquered cities and I freed slaves. I brought swift justice to those who would harm and enslave the innocent. The slave masters of Meereen crucified a hundred and sixty three children to protest my arrival. I in turn, crucified the same number of masters."

Sansa looked impressed. "I actually can't fault you for that."

"The people who followed me, did so because I had a vision of a better and fairer world. They believed in me. When I came to Westeros, I had one goal in mind - to remove the tyranny of Cersei Lannister and seize the Iron Throne so that I could break the wheel that allowed those in power to trample all over those who had none. I - " Her breath hitched before she could continue. "I met your brother and I was made aware of a larger threat. I lost a dragon, as Tormund told you. I came north to help save it, not conquer it and all I received in return, was hostility, even before I had ever set foot inside the gates of Winterfell. I lost half my armies - people who had remained by my side for years in the battle at Winterfell."

"War is never without casualties."

A tear escaped Dany's eye, much as she willed it away. "I saw my oldest friend, a man who had been with me since I wed Drogo, cut down in front of me. I fought my own dragon,  who was now a pawn for the Night King and I risked the lives of the others. I risked my own life," she whispered. "I risked the life of my unborn child, though I didn't know it then. It still wasn't enough. I saved your brother's life three times and it wasn't enough." She glanced up at Jon, wiping her eyes on her cloak. 

"Perhaps you were right, your Grace and I should have waited until the soldiers had recovered, but I had found out that Jon had a better claim to the Iron Throne and I knew it was only a matter of time, before others found out and plotted to remove me and install him instead. That may have appeared as though I was entitled and arrogant, but I had suffered and lost so much to get to that point. It was within my grasp and I couldn't give up now."

Dany walked over to where Jon was sitting at the side of the room. "I loved your brother so much, but I could see just how much everyone loved him and I knew that if the secret got out, they would much prefer to have him on the throne instead of me, no matter how much he insisted he didn't want it. I begged him not to tell you and he wouldn't listen. He insisted that you would never betray him like that and he was wrong."

The sound of a chair scraping, filled the room as Sansa rose sharply. "And your behaviour was often rash and unpredictable, your thirst for power made you dangerous.  I was right to question whether you were the right person to replace Cersei. I was right to suggest that Jon might be a better ruler than you were!"

"Even though I didn't bloody want it Sansa, even though I had sworn an oath to my queen. Then again you swore to me, a sacred oath before the wierwood tree and you hardly waited a day to break it!"

"It was for the greater good."

"it was for your own good! Jon yelled. Next to him, the coward that was Sam Tarly was practically trembling with fear. His quill shook as he tried to write down the heated exchange between siblings.

"Enough! All eyes went back to Sansa. She glanced at Daenerys. "Do you have anything more to say?"

Dany nodded. "I know it will be difficult for anyone to comprehend why I acted as I did in Kings Landing that day. I do not even understand it myself. Shortly after leaving Winterfell, another of my dragons was shot down from the sky and my dearest friend, the closest thing I ever had to a sister, was brutally murdered in front of me. Part of me died with her, the rest of me felt numb. Jon was distancing himself from me because of our blood relation and you are right. The other side surrendered. The bells rang and I should have been victorious, but instead I felt alone and empty and angry." Her voice trembled as she clasped her hands in front of her. "All I could hear was the last word that my friend ever said to me - dracarys, it means dragon fire."

The room went so quiet that if Sansa had dropped a sewing needle on the floor, everyone would have heard it. Every person in the room glanced at each other - all except Daenerys who was gazing at the floor. it was Jon who broke the silence. "Surely that's enough!"

Sansa took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "

"I have made my decision. Daenerys Targaryen, you committed a terrible atrocity in Kings Landing, however I acknowledge the part you had to play in saving the north. It is my recommendation that you remain at Castle Black and I shall make you exempt from the ruling that women are not allowed. You do not have to take the black. In return, you will swear an oath that your remaining dragon is not to cause harm to another innocent being"

"Very well, I agree to your terms. I swear that Drogon will not, under my command, harm any _innocent_ being. Jon glanced at her as she placed the emphasis on innocent.

As you are with child, you will be provided with a maister when your time is ready. After the child is born, it will be fostered at Winterfell and brought up as a Stark."

"What?" Jon protested. "You can't do this Sansa, its my child too."

"May I remind you of the vows you made which include the caveat that you will take no wives and father no children?"

"You can stick yer vows up yer arse, you're not taking this man's child!"

Sansa glared at Tormund. "How dare you!"

The room erupted into chaos, with people yelling at each other and pointing fingers. Dany closed her eyes, concentrated all her anger and rage and frustration and she reached out her mind until she connected with her last, living dragon and he answered.

 

 

 

 


	15. The Wall

Dany observed Jon, from the fireside chair where she sat, her gaze tracking him as he paced up and down in their shared quarters, nervously chewing the skin on the side of his thumb. "I don't know these people," he growled. "They aren't the family I grew up with."

She gave a deep sigh. "I did tell you that back in Winterfell, when you were so insistent on telling them the truth about your parentage."

Jon stopped pacing and glanced at her. He huffed out a breath. "Aye, you were right as usual, and I proved once again that I know nothing."

Dany's brows furrowed. "Who told you that?"

Jon's brown eyes clouded over with a faraway look. "Ygritte."

Dany gasped. "The wildling woman?"

"She used to say, _'you know nothing Jon Snow'_ and she was right."

"Oh I don't know," Dany said with a smirk as her gaze drifted to his groin. "I can think of many things that you do know."

"Dany!" Jon strode over to the chair and placed his arms on her shoulders. "How can you think of such things at a time like this. My own sister is planning to take our child. How can you remain so calm?"

Dany's lips curled up into a smile and her gaze drifted to the window. "My son is on his way."

For a moment Jon was confused at the mention of 'son' he drew back and switched his gaze to the window, shuttered to keep out the cold, then he understood. "Drogon?"

"Yes," she breathed, "and we must be ready when he arrives." She reached out to cup his cheek in her palm, fire in her eyes. "Nobody will take our child!"

Jon turned his gaze back towards the woman he loved.  He nodded slowly, silently accepting whatever had to be. "When?"

"Tomorrow night!"

****

Dany stood by the window in the bed chamber, she shared with Jon, one hand protectively over her belly, over the thick furs of the wildling garb. The wooden shutters had been thrown wide open and she gazed into the twilight sky, watching as the last wisps of scarlet and orange, drifted out of view. It would be dark soon. Jon sat by the fire place, polishing Longclaw. It was more to keep idle hands occupied, than anything else.

"It's time, my love."

Jon nodded and picked up his scabbard, fastening it around his waist. He sheathed his sword and walked over to join Dany who was now stood by the bed. He clasped her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. When their lips drew apart, he muttered, "If anything goes wrong..."

She shook her head. "It won't." She smiled at him, lovingly. 

He squeezed her hands so tight it made her wince. "But if it does, you fly away on Drogon and don't look back. Keep Missandei safe."

She fought back tears and nodded, reluctantly. 

They walked hand in hand, to the courtyard. Jon was now draped in his fur trimmed cloak, under which he hid a pack. 

They met up with Tormund and made their way to the cage that would take them up to the top of the wall. Jon hoped it was still in operation as there was little need to ascend the giant, ice structure these days. There were signs that thaw was slowly setting in, as rivulets of water cascaded down the sides in some places. They had just stepped into the cage and were about to close the gate when they heard a female voice. 

"Where are you all going?" 

Jon and Dany froze, however, the red-haired wildling's eyes lit up, when he heard the big woman. "We are taking a ride to top of the Wall, lovely views up there."

Brienne's eyes grew wide as she craned her neck to glance up to the summit of the wall. She glanced back at the party. "What have you got there?" she asked, pointing to Jon's pack. 

"Just some food and blankets, gets cold up there."

"I think I'll take a ride with you."

"Hope you're not scared of heights, but if you are, I'll keep you safe!" Tormund grinned.

Dany and Jon exchanged glances. 

"I'll take my chance," Brienne muttered. She shouted Podrick to join them.

The young knight's eyes were like saucers when he saw the lift. He gave Brienne a look that said, 'You cannot be serious," then gulped and entered the lift.

Tormund was just about to close the gate when a white shape came bounding round the corner and leapt into the lift. Jon bent down and patted him. "Go on boy, you can't come with us," he said sadly, but the huge, direwolf refused to budge. Jon glanced at Tormund, his eyes silently imploring him to look after his wolf. Brienne eyed Ghost warily.

They slowly ascended the wall, Brienne gazed around in wonder, whilst Podrick kept his eyes shut for most of the journey. When they reached the summit, the party climbed out, into the cold, evening air. Al around them was quiet and still. Their icy breaths clouding in front of them. 

Jon's boots crunched on the stones that lined the top of wall, to give purchase on the ice. "It's been a while, since I've been up here." He turned to Tormund. Do you remember when we climbed this wall?"

"Stupid fuckers, we were to do that!"

Brienne stared at them in astonishment. "You _climbed_ it?"

Jon was about to answer when Ghost suddenly pricked his ears up and howled.

"Why's he doing that?" asked Pod.

Tormund scowled at him. "Cause he's a fucking wolf, you idiot."

Brienne's jaw suddenly went slack as she turned to gaze at the night sky. There was a faint beating sound, which got louder and louder, until suddenly a large, black dragon landed with a thud on the ice and roared. 

Dany gave a joyous cry, "Drogon!" and ran over to stoke his snout. 

Jon glanced at Brienne, his hand already on Longclaw. She switched her gaze from Dany and Drogon, to Jon then to Pod, whose eyes were wide with terror. 

Brienne appeared to hesitate, as though weighing up her options. She turned back to Jon and shouted, "Go then!"

Jon stared her in amazement. "What will you tell Sansa?"

She shrugged, "I'll think of something, go, take your Queen and your child and make a new life."

"Thank you, Lady Brienne." Then before she changed her mind, grasped Tormund in a bear hug and jogged over to where Dany was and the pair of them climbed up the leathery dragon's wings until they were sitting in tandem on his back. 

"Soves, fly."

"Wait! cried Tormund. 

Jon and Dany watched in astonishment as Ghost trotted over to Drogon and scampered up his wing to where they were sitting. Dany giggled and it was the most beautiful sound, Jon had heard in a while. Drogon spread his wings and they took off into the sky. circling over Castle Black. 

"Oh you wonderful woman, come here," said Tormund. Brienne recoiled in horror as Podrick smirked. 

As Drogon swooped down over Castle Black, Jon glanced down. He could see groups of people staring up at them.  Amongst them he saw the fiery auburn hair of Sansa Stark. "Wait, I need to speak to her."

Dany rolled her eyes but allowed Drogon to land on the roof of one of the outer buildings. Sansa glared at them, her expression unreadable. 

"Sansa," Jon began. "We were never close growing up, but after we found each other again, I thought we were family."

"We are, you are the one that has chosen the Dragon Queen instead of us." Her gaze flickered nervously to the large dragon.

"You used me Sansa. You and Bran. You both used me as a pawn to play your Game of Thrones. Congratulations you won. I hope it was worth it!"

"Jon don't do this." She switched her gaze to Dany. "You told us how you had grown up in exile, on the run. Is this the life you want for your child? At Winterfell, they would have whatever their heart desires. I would bring them to visit you."

"My child," said Dany, "will grow up free and know that she is loved and wanted. If she wishes to join highborn society, when she is older then that will be up to her, but I will not force that upon her." She could feel Drogon reacting to her emotions, underneath her.

"I promise you this. If you or anyone else send anyone after us or try to find us, I will return with fire and blood and I will raze Winterfell to the ground!"

Sansa gasped. "Jon?"

"And I won't stop her," he growled. "Goodbye Sansa." Jon turned to look at Sam, who was cowering near the doorway. "Sam, go back to Gilly and your family and look after them."

Sam nodded, "I shall."

"And when you are holding your newborn babe, perhaps you will remember how you almost took mine away."

"Jon," whispered a tearful Sam, "I'm so sorry."

 Jon nodded, "So am I Sam, I used to think of you as a brother." He touched Dany on the arm and she gripped Drogon's spikes as he soared into the night sky. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know that most of you wanted to burn Sansa and...it was tempting, however I think her living with the fact that she has destroyed her relationship with Jon (Goodbye was final, I never want to see you again) and saying he would support Dany's threat to raze Winterfell, seemed enough. Not everyone will be so lucky though....


	16. The waterfall

 

 Dany felt so free, relishing the sensation of fire made flesh once more beneath her and the wind in her hair. As Drogon dipped and soared in the night air, she was filled with such joy that she tilted her head back and laughed. Ghost, who had wedged himself between her and Jon, answered her with a howl, which made her smile even wider. She heard Jon chuckling behind the wolf.   

"I can't believe he just hopped up on a dragon"

"It was his way of saying, you're not leaving me again Jon. The connection you have with him is special, just like the one that I have with Drogon. Hold on tight," she said as Drogon suddenly banked to the left swooping into the valley. 

"Hold on to what?"

"Me, Ghost, both of us," she laughed as Jon managed to somehow lean forward enough to wrap his arms around his wolf and grab Dany's waist. His head was next to Ghost's who licked his ear. 

"I think he's quite enjoying this."

Drogon dived lower and lower and the snow blanketed ground came up to meet them, as they landed with  thud. Dany began to climb down. "Come on."

Jon hopped off the dragon after her, he recognised the sound of rushing water from the nearby falls. "I recognise this place. I remember how you said we could stay here for a thousand years."

"I wish we had."

"Winterfell would have been fucked."

Dany raised her brows. "Knowing what we know now, maybe that wouldn't have been so bad."

Jon nodded at the direction of the waterfall, it looked peaceful and otherworldly in the moonlit, against the backdrop of stars. "So what's the plan? Hide out here?"

"I just wanted to visit. It was the last time I remember being truly happy here in the north, until I found you again after Volantis."

Jon swallowed. "That was my fault, I'm sorry Dany."

She shook her head. "We - we both had a lot of things that kept us preoccupied." She heard a snort and glanced up.

Drogon had stretched his neck right out and was creeping towards Ghost, his head extended towards the wolf. His eyes looked like glowing, hot coals as he sniffed at the white, furry blob in front of him. Jon placed his arm on Dany's. "You don't think...? He won't eat him will he?"

Dany walked over to the dragon, speaking in high Valyrian. Drogon gave Ghost another sniff and the wolf jumped back on his haunches and sat with his tongue lolling out of his mouth. "I've told him that Ghost is a friend. I think he's lonely without Rhaegal." She reached out and stroked his snout. "Soon you'll have a little sister to play with."

Jon joined her and placed his hand on Dany's tummy. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you two." He glanced up, "Sorry guys, you four."

Dany grabbed hold of the fur collar on his cloak and pulled him in for a kiss. 

 

They flew on through the night, heading ever further south.  As the pale light of dawn washed over the sky, they could see the towers of Winterfell in the distance. Dany was surprised when Jon requested to fly to the Godswood. They approached from behind the heart tree, being careful to not alert any guards, under a canopy of rose pink sky. Jon dismounted leaving Dany still seated on the dragon.  Ghost scampered down, eager to sniff the ground and cock his leg to relive himself. 

Jon approached the sacred tree, silent as a whisper. Snow still covered the ground, but there was much less of it and here and there, new shoots were peeking through the ground. He laid a hand on the tree, feeling the rough bark under his palm. How many hours had he spent here, in quiet contemplation?  The red painted face appeared to be mocking him now. _You fool_ , it whispered to him. _You know nothing Jon Snow. "_ I would come here", he said, "To find peace. My father would sit out here and polish his sword. For so long it was a symbol of good, of honour. Now it is a reminder of betrayal and death."

Dany understood his words. "This is where you told your family?"

"It was and a vow made in front of the Heart tree is supposed to be sacred, but she did not uphold that vow." He unlaced his breeches and took out his member, soaking the bottom of the tree with a yellow stream of urine.

"Then climb back up here, my love and it will torment you no more."

Jon walked back to the dragon, and called to Ghost who clambered up and resumed his seat between Jon and Dany. 

"Dracarys."

The men who guarded the gates of Winterfell, would later tell of the huge, black dragon that flew from the Godswood, before they noticed the smoke and flames as the ancient tree was reduced to charcoal and ashes. Others would swear they heard the old tree screaming as flames licked at it's branches.

 

They had been flying for many hours now and knew they needed to rest. They spotted the dark towers of the ruins of Moat Cailin. Dany suggested landing there but Jon explained that it still belonged to the Starks and he could not be sure of it being unoccupied. They flew further south, away from the Kingsroad and landed by the Fever river.

Drogon flew away to hunt, whilst Dany sat on the banking, observing Jon as he whittled a fallen branch to make a pointed stick. Her expressive brows, knitted together in curiosity as Jon removed his boots and rolled up his breeches to his knees then stepped into the river.

He gazed down at the water, a look of pure concentration on his face, then jabbed his makeshift spear downwards...and came up with it empty. After he made several more attempts, there was a splash as he lost his footing and fell into the river. He emerged, dripping from head to toe as Dany tried to suppress her laughter and failed. 

"Glad you find it amusing, Dany," he grumbled, causing her to shriek with even more laughter. 

Unperturbed and determined, Jon turned back to the task at hand. Ghost who had been frolicking in the river, swam to the bank and after vigorously shaking his pelt, ran back over to Dany. Suddenly, their was a low rumble from his throat. Dany glanced up to see a young girl - perhaps a few years her junior, was approaching from her right. 

"Hello Ghost," the girl said. She walked up to him, unafraid and held out her hand for him to sniff. The wolf appeared to recognise that she was no threat and ceased growling. 

Dany's eyes grew wide. "How do you know Ghost?"

"I travelled with Jon's brother, Bran and his direwolf, Summer, to find the three-eyed Raven. I'm Meera Reed"

Dany eyed the girl warily. "I thought Bran Stark was the three-eyed Raven."

Meera sighed. "He wasn't always." Her eyes grew large and wistful. Then she glanced to where Jon was still tying to spear a fish. "How long has he been trying to do that?"

Dany smirked. "A while."

Meera brought her finger to her lips to motion Dany to stay silent. She crept towards Jon holding her own spear then coming up just behind him, she thrust.

Jon spun round in shock as the spear landed in the water and was retrieved with a large fish, firmly attached to it. ""Wha - where did you come from?" He switched his gaze to the banking where Dany was sat, shoulders shaking with laughter, next to his direwolf. He glanced back at Meera, with a frown. "How did you get past him?"

Meera smiled. "He recognised that I was no threat...just like Summer did when Jojen and I met Bran."

Jon waded to the banking and climbed out of the river, rivulets of water cascading from him. "You...knew Bran?"

She nodded. "And Hodor. My brother and I travelled with him beyond the wall. We saw you fighting with the wildlings."

They walked back over to Dany as Meera unhooked the fish. "This is Meera Reed, " said Dany, "She knew Bran."

"So I understand, "he replied. "Reed?" His brows furrowed as he searched his mind. He had heard the name before.

Dany jumped up, at once concerned. "What is it?"

He gazed at Meera. "Are you related to Howland Reed?"

The young girl nodded. "He's my father, why?"

"Can you take me to him? He knew my mother - was one of the last people to see her alive. Also..." he indicated towards Dany. "Dany is with child, we have been travelling all night. It is also getting too warm to wear these clothes, we need to change."

Meera glanced around. "We get around by skiff, your horses won't be able to follow."

"We left them at the mouth of the river and travelled the rest of the way by boat, but it capsized." the silver queen replied. She didn't want to admit that they had in fact, arrived on a dragon, thereby revealing her identity to this stranger.

Meera glanced at Dany, taking in her silver hair, tied in a single braid that hung to her waist and the drab. Wildling garb. Then her gaze drifted to the elaborate ring on Dany's finger. There was something strange about the woman, but she could not work out what it was. 

Dany whispered to Jon. "Can we trust her?"

"Well she didn't kill me and her father helped to save my life." He knew he was taking a huge risk in trusting this girl who they had only just met, but he also knew that Dany needed to rest. He had his sword and he had Ghost.

Dany couldn't help but admire, how skilfully, Meera guided the skiff through the swamp. It began to rain and a light mist descended over them. They passed several small islands until they reached Greywater Watch. The spires of the castle rising out of the mist, made Dany gasp in astonishment. Meera moored the boat by the bank and they climbed out. Their ears were filled with the chorus of frogs all around them, Ghost snapped and woofed as they hopped around him. They ascended the stairs until they reached an ante chamber. They were greeted by a dark haired woman and an old man with light brown hair, who were seated by a fire pit. 

"Father this is Jon Snow - Bran Stark's brother and Dany. They need a place to rest."

Jon paused, pondering what to say to the man in front of him. "You were with Eddard Stark, when he entered the Tower of Joy and found Lyanna Stark as she lay dying."

The old man stepped in front of Jon, gazing into his eyes, searching for something. "You look just like her - your mother." He turned to face his wife. Jyanna, please find a bed for this girl. She looks exhausted. 

Dany was shown to a room, where she collapsed, gratefully into the large, comfortable bed and slept soundly. In the solar, Jon stifled a yawn. He needed sleep too, but his brain was buzzing with a million questions. The Crannogmen were not fancy folk as a rule. The décor of Greywater Watch was not as lavish as some castles, but it was adequate and comfortable. Jon was given a goblet of wine which he gratefully drank.

"Been saving it. Don't get many visitors."

Jon glanced at the old man. He had kind eyes and Jon had an innate sense that he could trust the Reeds. "You were with my fa - " he blinked. "With Lord Eddard when he found her."

 Howland Reed, nodded. His face looked tired and sad. "There was nothing we could do to save her. She had lost so much blood. She begged Ned to look after you, keep you safe."

Jon swallowed the large lump that had appeared in his throat. "What was she like?"

"She was beautiful and she had such spirit. I remember Ned telling me how she could ride better than most of the boys at Winterfell. She saved me from a group of squires who were tormenting me at the tourney in Harrenhal." He chuckled. "Imagine the embarrassment of being saved by a girl. That tourney, by the way, is where your mother met Rhaegar Targaryen. He caused a huge scandal as he rode right past his wife Elia Martell, and gave Lyanna the crown of blue winter roses. "

"They were married," murmured Jon, taking a swig of his wine. "In a secret ceremony. He didn't abduct her as everyone thinks. He loved her."

Howland sucked in a breath. "Funny I suspected there was more to it. Lyanna wasn't the type of fragile maiden who a man could take advantage of."

He refilled Jon's goblet. "You look so much like her...as Daenerys looks like her late mother Rhaella."

Jon's breath hitched. It was Meera who spoke next. "She's Daenerys Targaryen - the Dragon Queen? But I heard she was dead."

Jon steadied his breathing, trying to bring his equilibrium back to normal. "She - was, and then she was resurrected by a Red Priestess from Volantis," he paused. "As was I."

"I heard about the terrible things she did in Kings Landing."

Meera gave him a sharp look. "We weren't there father. We should not judge."

Jon sighed. "She was driven mad by grief and loss. She sacrificed so much to save the north and they were ungrateful. She lost two dragons and two of her closest friends. Her advisers were plotting against her and I could not give her the comfort she needed, for I was still coming to terms with learning of our blood relation."

"My daughter is right. We should not judge."

"After Daenerys was revived, in Volantis, she was cured of the madness and returned, much changed. She is full of remorse about what she did that day."

Howland looked thoughtful. "The last two Targaryens in the world and both were resurrected."

"Not the last two," Jon breathed. "Dany is with child. That is why we - Bran and Sansa wanted to take the child." He turned to Meera. "You said you travelled with Bran. Was that before he changed?" 

Meera glanced up at him. "Yes, but he had been having dreams. He knew he had to find the three-eyed raven. he wanted to go to you but Jojen told him that you would stop him."

"I wish he had come to me," said Jon. I wish he had never found it, never changed." He gazed down at the table, sadly. "What was it, that he found?"

"A man, all tangled up within a tree. He and Bran shared visions. In one of them, Bran let the Night King touch him and he - it broke the magic that was guarding the cave. The three-eyed raven died and Bran took all his powers. He wasn't the same person. It was like everything that was Bran Stark died in that cave."

"I'm not sure I totally understand it, but Bran can see things that have happened in the past?"

"Past, present and glimpses of the future. He saw a dragon flying over Kings Landing."

Jon's brows furrowed. "He saw that? He knew what was going to happen in Kings Landing?" His mind drifted back to the words Bran had spoken as he was at the harbour leaving for the wall. _You were right where you needed to be_ and despite the heat from the fire, he suddenly felt chilled to the bone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you have expressed disappointment at Jon's letting the Starks get away with their behaviour and deceit. Jon will start to reject his Stark side and become more Targaryen, but it is not happening over night. Burning the Heart tree is the first stage in his transformation. There will be more...some may be violent, please have patience.


	17. Pyke

Jon was soon overcome by tiredness too. Jyanna showed him where Dany was sleeping and he discarded his clothing to creep in beside her. Ghost laid at the foot of the bed. They slept till dusk, the plan was to fly by night over land towards the Iron Islands. Dany had sent a raven to Yara to let her know that she was alive, though she had kept the details to a minimum and requested that no reply was sent, ever concerned that the birds could be intercepted by Bran Stark.

Dany opened her eyes to find Jon propped up on his elbows gazing down at her. She reached up to cup his chin. "I never noticed you come to bed."

"I didn't want to disturb you. Its such a long way. I don't think I truly appreciated how much effort it was when you flew up to rescue us beyond the wall."

Dany's lips curved into a smile. "I wasn't pregnant then! Still," she continued, "at least I'm not travelling on horseback in sweltering heat and forced to eat horse and dog."

"How about frog? I've heard that's what the Crannogmen eat."

She grimaced. "I prefer the fish, though you can try it if you like."

"You didn't even eat before you slept. Perhaps, they will serve us the fish that Meera caught yesterday."

Dany remembered the sight of Jon falling over in the water and she started gigling.

"Dany..." Jon's expression grew serious. He took her hand. "They know who you are."

She held his gaze. "Alright and they know what happened? What I did?"

"They aren't too concerned about it. I told them the circumstances that led up to it."

Dany swallowed as a vision of Missandei flashed up in her mind's eye. "They have been most kind to us anyway." She blinked away a tear. "Did you speak to Howland Reed about your mother?"

Jon nodded. "I did - she was quite a free spirit, no wonder father said that Arya always reminded him of her."

They joined the Reeds for supper in the solar, Ghost was there waiting for them. Dany had exchanged the wildling garb for her lighter dress, no longer in need of furs. They were indeed served the fish, in a stew along with carrots and potatoes. Jon gave silent thanks that it wasn't frog for supper. Dany thanked the Reeds for their hospitality and for not judging her for her past indescretions. They supped wine and Dany had hers watered down so as to not harm the babe. As they prepared to leave, they were given a waterskin for their journey. They thanked the Reeds for their hospitality and then headed down to the water banking so that Dany could find a clear area for Drogon to land.

Jon pondered on the fact that Meera had never mentioned Bran now being king. He suspected that she was still hurt by the change in his brothers personality. He had concerns himself, regarding Bran, ones that he would make sure to address later. The onus for now, was to find a safe place to stay with trusted allies. Dany called to her dragon. Soon the chirping of the frogs was drowned out by his cries. She hugged Meera and thanked her for her kindness - and for the fish, earning her a sideways glance from Jon.

They flew through the night and arrived at the Iron Islands mid morning, landing on the headland of Pyke. Drogon took off again immediately in search of food. Yara appeared on the stone bridge that connected the headland with the Great Keep. "Your Grace, it is good to see you. I was so relieved to receive the raven saying you were alive." She did not enquire as to how.

Jon stepped forward. "I'm so sorry about Theon. He died bravely, protecting the King."

"What is dead, may never die," she replied.

Dany's nostrils flared in annoyance at the mention of Bran and the reminder of all the sacrifices she made to protect him from the Night King. She quelled her anger, it would do no good to dwell. "Yara, this is Jon Snow, Bran Stark's brother. He grew up with Theon."

Yara glared at Jon. "This is the man who killed you! What are you doing with him?"

Dany clasped her hands together in front of her. "Jon is a good man, he was only doing what he believed was the right thing. Though," she added, "if I had not seen a vision of the consequences of my actions, I would possibly have flown to the wall and returned the favour."

"I'll count myself lucky then," murmured Jon.

Yara eyed Ghost warily. "Is that thing going to eat our goats?"

Dany looked apologetic. "I shall compensate you for any losses when we reach Meereen."

Jon glanced up at the sky. "You should be more worried about how much he'll eat." Yara huffed, still not happy about Jon's presence on the island.

"OK, follow me, the pair of you - and him, I suppose." Jon, Dany and Ghost set off over the bridge.

"I think I know how you felt arriving at Winterfell," Jon muttered. Dany just raised her brows and pursed her lips in response.

"Hope you aren't scared of heights Jon Snow!"

"I've climbed higher than this Yara," he called back. "I've climbed the bloody wall."

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" She retorted.

They entered the Great Keep and were lead into the Great Hall. Dany marvelled at the Seastone Chair, fashioned into the shape of a kraken. She ran her hand over the black stone. "So smooth, compared to the Iron Throne."

Yara shot an icy look in Jon's direction. "I'm sorry that you never got to sit in it, your Grace."

"Please, call me Daenerys. I did manage to touch it, briefly before..." She didn't finish the sentence. The Great Hall grew silent.

"It didn't look very comfortable to be fair." Both women stared at Jon in disbelief at his flippant remark, then Yara started laughing and Dany stared at her in amazement, her brows raised, but Yara's laugh was infectious and soon she joined in. It was Jon's turn to stare.

The Guest Keep was situated on its own island, accessed by a covered stone walkway. Jon and Dany were shown to a suite with high ceiling. A bath was drawn for them and they eagerly slipped out of their clothing and into the warm water. Jon sat behind Dany and she leaned her head against his chest. "Hmm," she murmured, I've been desperate to take a bath. Jon placed a kiss on her shoulder then his eyes drifted shut as he allowed the warm water to ease away his aches and pains. They shot open again when Dany's fingers danced along the inside of his thighs, that were placed either side of her, lightly scratching him with her fingernails. A smile crept across her face, when she felt him harden behind her.

He groaned, his voice husky with arousal. "Dany!"

"What's the matter," she answered, innocently as she reached behind her.

Jon's eyes rolled back in his skull. His arms snaked around Dany, cupping her breasts. He teased the peaks until they stiffened under his fingers. She twisted round in the bath and kissed him. His right hand crept under the water and between her legs. He found the little nub that he knew would bring her the most pleasure. She moaned and squirmed in the bath water as her own hand stroked his length. She screamed his name as she came undone. He gave her a moment to come down from her high, before tugging her arm. "Turn around," her growled. She obeyed, eagerly, her pupils blown and darkened with desire as she sank onto him. 

 

A while later, they entered the Great Hall, looking flushed and content. Yara's lips curled up in a smirk. "No need to ask what you two have been up to." 

Dany's eyes shone with happiness. She bit her lip and tried to supress a smile. "Thank you for the chamber and the clothing."

She had borrowed a tunic and leather breeches from Yara and Jon had been given some clothing too. He didn't ask who they had belonged to - but wondered if they were Theon's. Her hair was still damp and free of braids. It hung in waves over her shoulders. 

Yara appraised the silver queen. "Suits you. You look like an Ironborn now, then again..." She sidled up to Dany and laid a hand on her arm, suggestively. "I bet you would look good in anything."

Yara cast a glance at Jon. "And if he ever fails to satisfy you, I know plenty of tricks..."

Dany glanced at Jon who was glowering. Amused at his sudden jealousy, she licked her lips and grinned. "I'll bear it in mind."

Yara turned and headed for the door. "Come, let us eat." 

Another bridge led them to the Kitchen Keep where they were served a feast of black bread and onion pie, washed down with plentiful helpings of mead. Dany requested water and Yara's eyes widened. "You are with child, I wondered why you didn't wear the belt around your waist."

Dany lifted the tunic. "Yes but I also needed it to keep these breeches up." Suddenly she gasped and her hand flew to her stomach.

Jon stood, pushing the chair back. "What's the matter, Dany are you OK?"

"Here, feel." She took his hand and placed it on her swollen stomach."

Jon's eyes grew wide as he felt the babe kick against his palm. "That's amazing." 

Yara came over to them. "May I?"

Dany nodded and Yara placed her hand next to Jon's. "Going to be feisty, that one."

"She takes after her mother," said Jon, eyes shining with pride.

"A girl, you can name her after me."

Dany laughed. "We'll add it to the list of names."

After they had finished eating, they retired to Yara's solar. "So," she asked them. "What are your plans. You are welcome to stay as long as you like on Pyke, however I imagine you must want to regain that what was stolen from you?"

Dany shook her head. "Now that the Iron Throne is gone, its like a huge burden has been lifted from me. I shall return to Meereen eventually, where I was queen and raise my family." Something dangerous flashed in her eyes. "First though, I have a promise to keep!" She exchanged glances with Jon and he nodded.

 

 

 

 


	18. Kings Landing

Jon stood on the bridge that connected the Great Keep with the Kitchen Keep, eying the raven on the Tower, suspiciously. "Go away Bran, leave us alone." The bird just sat and cocked its head to one side. "I mean it, he growled, get lost!" He picked up a large stone and threw it, aiming at the offending bird. The raven took flight, with a loud caw. Jon realised that he had not taken any notice of the raven's eyes.

He heard Yara laughing from behind him. "Has that raven brought you bad news or something?"

He turned and glowered at her. "It was my brother. He wargs ravens."

"Oh," she replied. "How do you know it was definitely him?"

Jon turned back towards the Great Keep, meeting Yara in the middle of the bridge. "The way it was watching me! He knows we are here, we should probably leave soon. I'll wake Dany." Daenerys had stayed in bed, having had a restless night with the baby kicking. She was currently snoozing, whilst Jon went to break his fast with Yara.

"I only met him once, Bran. It was at the Dragon Pit, the day he was elected. They were arguing over your fate."

"No prizes for guessing what outcome you were hoping for."

"I offered to kill you myself. Your charming little sister threatened to cut my throat."

Jon grinned, wryly. "Arya - she would have done it too!"

Yara looked impressed. She gazed out over the island. "Under different circumstances, I think I would have liked her."

"I would have actually welcomed death back then. It was difficult living with the knowledge of what I'd done."

She turned to face him again, her expression serious. "You obviously love her, how could you do it? Stick a knife in her heart?"

Jon sucked in a breath. "I've asked myself the same question many times. Because, someone I trusted, persuaded me that she was going kill my family and possibly burn the rest of the country."

"When I first met Daenerys, we tried to pursuade her to attack Cersei with fire and blood and she refused, saying she didn't want to kill innocents."

Jon nodded sadly. "I know and I pursuaded her not to burn the Red Keep as well. That's when she attacked the Lannister loot train."

"She stuck to military targets, it was war."

"I'm not critisicing her Yara. I've killed lots of men in battle. There is just something unsettling about the idea of burning people alive."

"I would imagine something so hot would incinerate you in seconds. Its probably more painful to die from a sword through your guts, with your bowels hanging out."

"Beheading is less painful and quicker."

Yara's lips curled up in a smirk. "How do you know? Has anyone survived to tell you?"

Jon shrugged. "That's a fair point, I suppose." he exited the bridge, then headed towards the covered walkway that would take him back to the Guest Keep to speak to Dany.

Dany was snoozing when Jon walked in but at the mention of the raven, she was quickly catapulted from sleepy to fully awake. "How do you know it was him?"

"I don't but there was something off about that raven. It was watching me."

She swung her legs round and Jon helped her to stand, whereby she started rummaging for her clothes in a large trunk. 

A short while later, they said goodbye to Yara, leaving Ghost behind with her - who whined. Jon scruffed his fur. "I'll be back soon, boy, you stay with Yara and chase her goats."

Yara rolled her eyes. "Thanks!" In truth though, she had become rather fond of the direwolf and was quite pleased that he was staying behind. She gave Daenerys a hug. "Go and bring them fire and blood!"

 *****

Drogon flew above the clouds to avoid detection. They flew over the Riverlands and stopped briefly to rest, eat and make water. Daenerys was uncharacteristically quiet, for the first time having doubts about returning to the city she had sacked several months ago to face the devastation she had left behind. They stayed above the clouds, but flew round Kings Landing, instead of over it, so as to not cause panic. They flew out over Blackwater Bay, before turning and flying back over Aegon's High Hill. 

They landed on top of the Tower of the Hand and waited. The sun was beginning to set in the West. Its long rays cast a golden glow over the city. They saw a handful of people cross the yard, Gold Cloaks mainly - who were now working for King Bran, along with remaining northern Soldiers. Tyrion came sauntering along not long after. He was in quite high spirits. Life working as the Hand for Bran the Broken, was easy, if he ignored the riddles and the way Bran's eyes rolled back in his skull from time to time. He had plenty of coin to spend on whores and ale though, and the city was slowly being reconstructed, so he wasn't complaining. He intended to head back to his quarters and grab his coin purse, then go and see his favourite whore, Nancy.

He halted when he noticed the unusually large shadow and gulped. He craned his neck and his shoulders sagged when he saw Drogon. "I knew you would come for me eventually."

Drogon leapt from the tower and landed with a thud in front of him.

Dany glared at her former hand. "Tyrion, I have had a lot of time to think about that the day in Kings Landing. I have wrestled with my conscience about you. Jon asked for mercy. I've considered it. I told you at Dragonstone that I would not tolerate any more mistakes and you freed one of my prisoners. You had made so many errors in judgement. I had started to think to myself, can this really be a coincidence?" 

"Your Grace, if I may - "

"Do not call me that!" She hissed. "I am no longer your queen!"

"Sorry, Daenerys, if I may speak, I did make mistakes, its true, but I remained loyal to you right up until you destroyed Kings Landing."

Dany's brows furrowed. She could feel her ire rising. "Loyal? You told Varys about Jon's parentage. You told Jon that I would harm his family. You told him that I would harm him and," she spoke quietly, evenly, but her voice dripped venom. "You told him to kill me!"

Tyrion hung his head, admitting defeat. "Yes, yes I did, but I heard you mention Winterfell. I was worried that you were going to kill Jon's sisters and his brother."

Dany set her jaw firm. "Very well, do have anything else to say?"

Tyrion's clever mind starting working quickly. "I ask you to give me an hour to set my affairs in order. I shall return to you then and you may do what you will."

Dany laughed, once. "Do you expect me to believe that you will return and not leave the city or hide?"

"Where would I go? You would find me eventually and I would only be delaying the inevitable.

Throughout this entire exchange, Jon had remained behind Dany, perfectly quiet. He hopped down from Drogon and walked towards Tyrion. "What are these affairs?"

"I am the last surviving Lannister, there are certain bequests, I wish to make."

"Who to?"

"A whore named Nancy!  I would like to spend my last hour in the world with a girl's mouth around my cock."

Jon called back to Dany. "We should consider his last request. He just wants to visit a brothel."

Dany huffed in disgust. "One hour, no longer or I shall fly over Kings Landing until I find you."

"I don't doubt you will."

Jon started striding across the courtyard. "Fly back up to the tower Dany. Watch where he goes. Its time for a reunion of my own."

 

Ser Davos stared in shock when the guards dragged Jon into the courtyard. "Seven Hells Jon, what are you doing here, you fool. Do you have a bloody death wish?"

"Its alright, release him," said a smooth, monotone voice."

"Bran - sorry, your Grace," mumbled Jon. I just want to speak to you."

Ser Davos dismissed the guards with a nod and followed Jon and Bran through to the council room. 

"You may leave us also Ser Davos."

The Onion Knight glanced from Jon to Bran, "Are you sure, your Grace?"

"Yes its fine."

Davos nodded to both Bran and Jon, then left.

Jon hovered near the doorway until Bran gestured to him to take a seat. He sat in the chair next to Bran but moved it a quarter turn, so that he was facing his brother. "Suits you, here. How is the rebuilding coming along?"

"Slowly, but Kings Landing will be a prosperous city, eventually." Bran studied Jon, his gaze intense. "But you didn't come here to discuss the reconstruction of Kings Landing."

Jon coughed. "No, I didn't!" He considered his next words carefully. "What did you mean when you said that I was exactly where I needed to be, the last time I saw you?"

Bran never took his eyes off Jon when he replied, "To kill Daenerys."

Jon inhaled sharply. "You knew this was going to happen?"

"I knew it had to happen?"

"Why? To stop more destruction?"

"To prevent her from siting on the Iron Throne. It needed to be destroyed."

"Did you know she was pregnant?"

"Not then, no!"

"But now you do and you tried to take our child."

"It was necessary," Bran replied, in his usual monotone.

"Why?" Jon cried. "Just tell me why Bran?"

Bran simply replied. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell."

A muscle twitched in Jon's face. "She is not a Stark, she's Targaryen!" He growled. 

"She has Stark blood - your mother's."

"And who gives you the bloody right to play God and decide where our child should be brought up and by whom?"

"You don't understand. The princess who was promised will bring the dawn."

"We already lived through the Long Night. Arya killed the Night King. Its over!"

"For now!"

"Bran don't you even understand the sacrifices that people made for you. People died that night to keep you safe. _Theon_ died to protect you. Others died to protect you."

"I had to be protected - for everyone."

Jon gazed at the table. "Meera was right. The real Bran died in that cave!" 

Bran's eyes widened. "Of course, that's why I could only find the dragon and not you. You were at Greywater Watch!"

"I went to see Howland Reed."

"About aunt Lyanna?"

Jon rose sharply, scraping the chair on the polished wood floor. "When you told Sam to tell me about my parentage. Did you do that just to upset Daenerys and create a rift between us?"

"You needed to know. Everything played out exactly as it should."

Something dark passed over Jon's gaze. "You knew she would burn down Kings Landing. You knew when people found out the truth, they would conspire against her. You used and manipulated both of us."

"I don't expect you to understand," Bran replied, coolly. "Everything that happened has led to this. The Iron Throne has been destroyed, Kings Landing will prosper, out of the ashes to be reborn, anew!"

**" _And you became king!_ "**

"I never coveted that position."

Jon sat back down, heavily and shook his head, running his hands through his hair, in exasperation. When he glanced back at Bran, he saw only the whites of his eyes. Bran was warging. 

Jon heard the sound of Drogon screeching. He sounded like he was in pain. He rose, scraping his chair and rushed over to the window, peering out. Against the backdrop of a crimson sky, Dany was trying to control Drogon who was thrashing about, whilst a murder of crows pecked at his eyes. "Stop it!" He yelled. He leapt over to his brother and shook him by the shoulders. Bran did not respond. In desperation, Jon's gaze swept over the table where he spotted a small knife used for breaking seals on scrolls. He seized it.

Jon dashed out of the room, desperate to find Dany. Ser Davos intercepted him, springing up from his seat in reception. His eyes grew wide when he spotted the blood on Jon's tunic. " _What have you done Jon_?"

"Don't worry, he's still alive!" 

Jon pushed past the guards who glanced at each other, uncertain of whether he was a free man or not. They soon received their answer. Jon was half way across the yard when they came for him. He was ready, Longclaw in his hand within seconds. Steel met steel, it was two against one, but they were no match for his swordsmanship.  One ended up with a hole in his chest, whilst the other was slashed across the stomach and his guts spilled into the yard. The sound of multiple footsteps indicated that more were on their way. They never got a chance to clash swords with Jon because they were suddenly engulfed in flames and Jon had to admit that he was relieved. He sheathed his weapon just as Drogon took off and landed in front of him. Jon approached the wing and was about to climb up when they heard singing.

' _A coat of gold, a coat of red, a lion still has claws_ '

Tyrion had indeed returned and he was blind drunk!

Dany was bemused. "This is putting your affairs in order?" 

Tyrion walked - or rather wobbled across the yard until he was standing in front of Drogon. He took a bow, swigged from the copper goblet he was still holding then threw it on the floor. "Well here I am, dracar - hic!"

"Well we aren't going to get much sense out of him!"

"On the contrary," Tyrion slurred. "I drink and I know things. And I know that you should have married Jon Snow, then there would have been no problem over who took the bloody Iron Throne!" He fixed a wobbly, out of focus, gaze at Jon. "Varys said you wouldn't marry your aunt though,"

Dany and Jon exchanged bewildered glances. 

"And you should have gone to Essos. You told the Unsullied to free all the slaves, I'm surprised you didn't go to find them. You like doing that."

A dark look passed over Dany's face. "You did understand what I said to the Unsullied then?"

"Well I - "

"So you lied to me, earlier," her voice was little more then a whisper. "Tyrion Lannister, I Daenerys Stormborn, First of her name - "

"Wait!" Jon walked up to Tyrion. "You knew that Dany hadn't said she would kill my family."

"Well she didn't say that she _wouldn't._ "

Dany sat watching the exchange with an unreadable expression.

"And you also said that I would be her biggest threat, but you know what she said to me in the throne room that day? She said she wanted us both to change the world _together_."

Tyrion contemplated his feet, though he was having some difficulty remaining on them. 

"And I drove a knife into her heart. I loved her and I killed her - her and our child. You made me do that!"

Tyrion in response, stood in front of Drogon with his arms wide open. 

"Oh you won't die by dragon fire."

To Jon's amazement, Tyrion started laughing hysterically. Jon unsheathed Longclaw. "Tyrion Lannister, I Aegon Targaryen (he didn't know how many of his name), sentence you to die. 

Tyrion barely had time to mutter, "Oh shit!" 

Dany gasped as the dwarf's head was cleaved from his body. As soon as Jon walked away, she muttered, "Dracarys!"

Jon climbed up behind her and Drogon soared into the evening sky. 

A king watched them leave, with his one good eye.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Of Gods and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany regroup at Dragonstone and discuss recent events. A little smut never hurt anyone.

Jon glanced back as they departed the Red Keep. He was surprised at how little remorse he felt that Tyrion was now just a pile of ash. He had been the one in the end who passed the sentence and swung the sword. He grasped the horn on Drogon's back, feeling the fire-made-flesh, vibrating underneath him, it was a power that he first experienced when flying Rhaegal during the battle of Winterfell. He missed the green dragon more than he had realised. Named after the father he never knew, he was still bonding with Rhaegal when he was cruelly taken from the world. He had wanted to drive the point of Longclaw through Euron Greyjoy's throat, when he had heard what happened. 

His thoughts flew back to the present. He expected Dany would be mad at him, for hijacking her execution. She never said a word as they flew back to Dragonstone. Drogon landed on the moonlit cliff and dropped his wing. Jon descended first, then assisted her. "Dany - "

"I need to check Drogon." She walked up to the dragon's large head her movements were slower than usual. He blinked as his mother approached and laid his head on the ground. "The ravens were pecking his eyes, I'll have to look tomorrow."

Jon nodded. "It was Bran, I stopped him!"

She glanced over her shoulder at him. "And..."

"I didn't kill him, if that's what you mean. He's more like the two-eyed raven now though."

Her eyes grow wide. "You blinded him?"

"Only one eye. It was horrible, all you could see were the whites of his eyes." He sighed. He isn't Bran Stark anymore. If he tries to harm you or our child, I _will_ kill him!"

They made their way back to the castle and she took his arm as they walked up the steps. She had to stop several times for she was out of breath. They paused at the viewing platform where Dany had first agreed to let Jon mine dragonglass all those months ago. 

"Are you mad at me?"

She gave him a sideways glance. "I suppose its hard to watch people burn to death after what happened, but it was my burden to carry, not yours."

He turned her to face him. "It is but - I could tell you were struggling with the decision. When Tyrion persuaded me that killing you was the only way to save everyone, three people died that day. You, our child and I may as well have died too. So many times afterwards I wished I had have done."

Dany glanced down at her stomach, where her hand rested. Her eyes found his again. "And Aegon Targaryen?"

Jon sighed and turned back to gaze out over the cliff. "When I first met Tyrion, he told me to wear my bastard status like armour and no-one could hurt me. Only I wasn't a damn bastard. Finding out I was Aegon Targaryen had resulted in nothing but tragedy and betrayal. He paused, his eyes misted over as he mulled over recent events. "But in that moment, I readied my sword, it felt like the right thing to say - to own my identity as I passed the sentence."

She nodded. "I - understand." She took his arm again and they continued ascending the steps, slowly. Dany was out of breath by the time they reached the top. It was a sensation she was quickly getting used to. She couldn't remember feeling this exhausted when she was carrying Rhaego - or perhaps she had just blotted out the memory. They entered the castle and Dany suddenly felt ravenous. "Do we have much food left Jon?" 

"A little." He ferreted in the pack and produced the remaining portion of salted fish. They had finished all the black bread.

Dany frowned. "I don't suppose you have any dates in there?"

They entered the Map Room, carrying torches and approached the painted table. They were both aware that they needed to return to Yara as soon as possible but needed to plan their route. Dany was wary now after the Three-eyed raven had attacked her dragon. She leaned over the table as much as her swollen stomach would allow. Her silver braid hanging down her back, just gently curling at the ends. She turned round to face Jon, but he was not looking at the table, his gaze was completely focused on her. His pupils were dark and she could hear his breathing.

She searched his face. "What is it?"

Suddenly, he turned towards the table and with a sweep of his arm, threw all the wooden pieces on the floor with a loud clatter. 

"Jon what are you - " She yelped as he picked her up and deposited her on the table, then went down on his knees and removed her boots, before tugging at her breeches. Her breath hitched as she realised his intentions and she bit her lip. 

"We've both been fucked by Westeros," he growled. "Now time for Westeros to get fucked on." Eager fingers tore open her dress."

He laid her back on the table, so her buttocks were near the edge, being careful not to press on her swollen stomach, so as not to hurt the babe.There was little foreplay. He didn't even bother removing his breaches, just unlaced them and positioned himself between her legs. She gasped as he thrust into her and wrapped her thighs around his hips. Jon felt something primeval taking over his senses. He took her like a wild animal, rutting with his mate, gripped with a thirst that only she could quench.

Afterwards, he was gentle though. He lifted her back up from the table and brought a bowl of water and a cloth to wash her. "

Tyrion was right about one thing," Dany mused after they had dressed and sat by the fire. "We should have married. It would have cemented our alliance, probably placated the northerners and solved the problem of rulership."

Jon's lips curled up in a smile. "I suppose we had other things on our minds at the time."

Her brows furrowed. "I'm surprised that none of our advisers suggested it."

"They probably did," said Jon, "to each other!"

Dany's mouth quirked. "How do you suppose they wed on the Iron Islands?"

"Well I hope it doesn't involve drowning, cos I tried that once and it wasn't pleasant. Admittedly the water was probably colder."

"Perhaps you would prefer a Dothraki wedding, at least three deaths and public fornication."

Jon raised his brows at that. "What about a Wildling wedding. The man steals the woman and if he stops her cutting his throat, they are wed."

Dany rose from her chair and sat in his lap. She wound her arms around his neck. "Are you saying you want to marry me Jon Snow?"

Jon blinked and slipped his arms around her. He kissed her. "I think Aegon Targaryen would have to marry you. Jon Snow is a bastard and bastards can't marry queens."

Dany traced a finger down his lips. "They can if I say they can and I say they can!" She pressed her lips against his, then settled down against his chest.

Jon gazed down at his silver queen in awe and admiration. Despite the unpleasant business of earlier, he felt a quiet contentment washing over him. 

 *****

Drogon, luckily didn't appear to be any worse for wear when they approached him the next day. Jon had managed to stop Bran before he did the dragon any serious damage. They mounted up and flew west, towards the Iron Islands. They had to make several stops so Dany could relieve herself as the baby was pressing on her bladder. They went into an inn and bought two pies. Dany kept her hood up, hiding her silver hair. No-one questioned her, but then the Dragon Queen was presumed dead.

They arrived back at the Iron Islands under a steel grey sky with black clouds looming in the distance. As they approached the castle from the headland, high winds threatened to blow them over the cliff. 

Jon stopped as they reached the door of the Great Keep. "Is this really where you wish us to be married?"

"I don't mind if you don't."

"I don't know anything about their religion." 

Dany took his hand in her smaller one. "If you wish us to be wed in the presence of the Old Gods..."

He huffed."I desecrated the Heart Tree at Winterfell, I don't think I have the right to wed in front of them. I also don't know if I even believe anymore." He grimaced. "I probably shouldn't have taken out my frustration on a tree!"

"No, you should have probably taken it out on your sister," Dany muttered under her breath.

Jon wasn't sure how to respond, so he turned to open the door. 

"Old gods, new gods, Drowned Gods, Lord of Light - it appears to me to just be a method in which to control people!" Dany said. 

"Careful, at least one of those you mentioned is worshipped here," Jon's voice echoed in the huge hall. 

"Then as respect to our hosts, we should maybe consider holding the ceremony here. Yara is our friend."

"She's your friend. I don't think she likes me very much!"

They found Yara in her solar, Ghost was curled up lazily by the fire, traces of blood on his muzzle told Jon that he had recently returned from hunting. Jon crouched down to give his ear a scratch. The huge, white wolf started thumping his tail like a puppy.

"I take it everything was a success?"

"Well I have one less enemy today than I did yesterday, so yes," said Dany as she took a seat by the fire. 

Yara gave her a quizzical look. 

Dany shook her head. "Tyrion Lannister -not," she added, "by my hand."

"I executed him," said Jon, he moved by  Dany's chair, resting his arm on her shoulder. "He used my honour and loyalty to my family to trick me into killing Daenerys."

Yara nodded in understanding. 

Jon paused. "I also maimed King Bran. He was using his warging powers to try to blind Drogon, Dany could have fallen."

Yara's brows shot up. "You should take one of my ships to go to Essos. Its too dangerous for you to fly now, especially considering..." she indicated Dany's bump. "Besides, it would be better for you to travel with a maester or a midwife on board."

Jon shook his head. "Bran would know it was us, if Drogon had no rider and an Ironborn ship was on the Narrow Sea."

"So why not sail down Dorne. They are still allied with Daenerys, you could sail in one of their ships to Bravos."

"Pentos," Dany corrected her. "In the meantime though, we have another favour to ask of you?" She glanced over her shoulder at Jon and smiled, eyes sparkling with happiness. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Storm and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a big moment for Jon and Daenerys :)

For the next few days, the air was filled with the crash of thunder, as jagged streaks of lightening, danced across the sky. Crossing the bridges became a perilous affair, as high winds and torrential rain battered the Island.  Dany's meals were brought to her in the suite. Stormborn, she may be, but her namesake now trapped her on the small island where the guest quarters were situated and she felt a little confined there. The décor was comfortable but somewhat gloomy. As if sensing his mother's mood, Drogon flew close to the window, wings beating as he fought to stay aloft in the storm. Dany's delighted gaze watched as he  soared into the clouds, then banked and swooped low under the window. He landed on a nearby tower and sang a mournful song, calling out for his lost brothers. She vowed to do whatever she had to, to protect him - even if that meant sending him away and travelling by boat.

The wedding was to take place in two weeks time. Ravens were sent to the Reeds  It took three attempts before a raven found Greywater Watch, two of them having returned with the scrolls still attached. Jon did not invite any of his family, in any case, the only one he would have liked to have been there, was Arya and he had no idea where she was. 

Daenerys huffed out a breath as the two Ironborn women flitted around her, yards of gold and cream material were wrapped, pleated, fanned and pinned. "I wish I had done this a few months ago, I'm so fat now, I can't see my own feet!"

"I guess you were a little preoccupied at the time," said a voice from the doorway.

Dany glanced up to see Yara leaning against the doorframe, with an appraising look on her face. Her brows lifted. "That is one way of putting it, I suppose." She ran a hand over her swollen stomach. "I don't remember being this big when I was carrying Rhaego. I wore tight vests and riding pants when we crossed the Dothraki Sea."

"You look beautiful," Yara said as she walked into the room and sat on Dany's bed. "Jon is a very lucky man."

Dany held her arms out whilst the seamstresses pinned material to them. "I'm the lucky one. I got to have a second chance at life, despite the horrendous things that I did, I'm marrying the man I love and he has given me the one thing I thought I could never have." Her eyes drifted down to her stomach. 

When she glanced up again, Yara caught her gaze, her expression grew serious. "This is all new to me, I've never had a close, female friend before - not one I wasn't fucking anyway!"

"It wasn't for your lack of trying!" Dany laughed.

"In the beginning maybe," Yara murmured, "but now, you are more like the sister I never had. I''ll miss having you around."

"You should come and visit us in Meereen!" The women finished pinning the dress and carefully removed it, leaving Dany in just a thin slip. She picked up a grey woollen dress and pulled it on.

Yara jumped up and helped her to fasten up the stays. "What are the woman like in Meereen?"

Dany's eyes sparkled as the pair of them sat down on the bed. "They are exotic and beautiful with golden skin, perfumed with fragrant oils and they wear sheer gowns of coloured silk."

Yara's eyes took on a faraway, dreamy look as she began to fantasize about all the exotic, foreign beauties - and all the fun she would have with them. "How many weeks till you arrive in Meereen?" They both laughed.

 

*****

 

The day of the wedding arrived. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall. Howland and Meera Reed had brought a maister to perform the ceremony, which was to remain a secret except for a select few guests. The Prince of Dorne wasn't attending, but he was to receive them after the wedding, where there was to be a feast in their honour. After much deliberation, Dany and Jon had decided to adapt the wedding vows, incorporating some of the words from the traditional blessing in front of the Old Gods, some of the Ironborn tradition and something uniquely their own.

Jon stood with Howland, waiting for Dany to arrive.  When she did, there were gasps all around the room as she entered, arm in arm with Yara. She had chosen the colours for her wedding dress, not of the usual Targaryen red and black, but instead, gold brocade, with cream lace panels on the skirt and sleeves. Emerald green gems were stitched into the neckline and along the hem, arranged to look like scales, to honour her fallen children. The dress was cut low at the front, accentuating Dany's fuller figure, but then flowed from under her bust, down to the floor. The back of the dress ended in a long train, held by Meera. To compliment the dress, Dany wore a necklace adorned with sparkling green gemstones. More gems had been woven into the intricate hairstyle, a network of braids on the crown of her head, arranged to flow into silver waves that cascaded down her back. She looked exquisite. Jon was in a black leather gambeson with black leggings and boots. He would have got married in his usual brown leather, but Yara had given him a stern talking to.

Dany approached her betrothed and their gaze locked on to each other. The maister stepped forward. "Who brings this woman to be wed?"

"I Yara of House Greyjoy, bring this woman, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, to be wed."

"And who comes to claim her?"

Jon stepped forward. "I as Jon Snow, but also known as Aegon of House Targaryen, come to claim her." It had been decided between them that, the disclosure of Jon's full name, was better for legal purposes. Jon wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea but it was a complicated matter, now that a child was involved, to retain the bastard name.

The maister turned to each of them. "I believe that it is your wish to read your own vows?" Dany and Jon exchanged little smiles.

Jon read his first, holding up the piece of parchment that they were written on. He nervously cleared his throat. "I'm not that good with words but know that every word I have written, comes from the heart. Daenerys Stormborn,  I went to Dragonstone to find an ally and a means to fight the Night King - I found you and for the first time, there were moments when I looked into your eyes and the world around me faded." He paused, as his eyes skimmed the parchment.

"I forgot about war and cold and death, because all I felt was the warmth and life and love that we shared. After I lost you, I went to the wall hoping to find peace and a place I could call home and you found me there. I realise now that home isn't a place. It doesn't matter if we are beyond the wall, at Winterfell, Dragonstone or the other side of the world, home is wherever you are." He clasped Dany's small hands in his own. "You are fire and you lit a flame in my heart. You are my Queen, my love and my wife and I will love you and cherish you, from this day to the end of my days."

Dany felt her eyes brimming with tears. She gazed into Jon's soulful, brown eyes. "I don't need a parchment to say what I want to say. All my life, the one thing that would bring me peace and a feeling of being home, was the Iron Throne. I didn't think I was capable of loving anyone again and..." she gave a burst of laughter, "I certainly didn't need to! I came to Dragonstone, the place where I was born and it never felt like home - then I met you and somehow everything changed. I wish I had realised at the time, that you were all I needed, not a chair made of swords. Home isn't a place," she let go of one of Jon's hands and touched her chest. "It's in here. When I was introduced to Drogo, years ago, I remember saying that I didn't want to be his queen, I wanted to go home and now..." she reached out and ;laid her palm on Jon's cheek. "I am home. Jon Snow, you are my King, my husband and my love, from this day and to the end of my days."

The maister wove the crimson ribbon, around their wrists and pronounced them wed. Brown eyes met blue as Dany and Jon were lost in each others' gaze, then Jon leaned forward and kissed his new bride, as everyone cheered and applauded them.

They walked out the Great Hall and crossed over to the Headland. The storms had died down a few days ago and the slate grey had given way to cerulean blue, dotted here and there with fluffy, white clouds. Jon carefully placed Dany on a grey horse, which  he then led down the beach, whilst the others followed. They received a second blessing - this time from an Ironborn priest.  Dany hitched up her dress and clasping Jon's hand waded into the sea. Ghost followed, paddling alongside them. Traditionally, they would normally go further in, but as Dany was with child, they didn't want to risk her falling over, so they only went in up to mid calves. The water was cold and she yelped in shock. The priest scooped up some of the sea water in a shell and sprinkled it over their heads.  A large wave almost caught them off-guard but luckily Jon had his arm around Dany's waist so she wasn't swept off her feet. The bottom of her dress was soaked through as they ran - or in Dany's case, waddled, out of the sea, laughing. A wet Ghost, scampered after them, shaking his coat and wetting them even further. 

 They rode back up to the castle and joined the feast - for a while at least. An Ironborn celebration was quite a rowdy affair. The mead and wine were flowing, there was dancing, to music provided by a minstrel, but Dany and Jon were eager for the second part of their wedding - the consummation. Hungry for each other,  they left their guests to enjoy their revelry and slipped out to their chamber. As they reached their suite, Jon suddenly swept Dany up in his arms and carried her over the threshold of the door. He took her into the bed chamber and set her down, gently. He cradled her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth opened against his and she grasped the nape of his neck, drawing him closer, drinking him in, until they both had to come up, gasping for air. This was their wedding night and she felt that her heart could grow wings.

They made quick work of each other's clothing, Jon quickly unclasping the stays of her dress as Dany tugged at the laces on his gambeson. Dany pushed the straps of her slip down off her shoulders, till it pooled on the floor along with her wedding dress, leaving her as naked as her name day. The Rest of Jon's clothing joined the growing pile on the floor. They pushed back the furs, and Dany lay down on her back, till Jon gently swivelled her hips and rolled her over slightly so that she was on her side, facing away from him and he nestled in behind her. They had found this the most comfortable way to make love now. He leaned over and kissed her lips, then shifted his head and peppered her throat and neck with little kisses, igniting flames within her. This position also left his hands free to roam her body. He cupped her full breasts, then slowly, too slowly, she thought, his hands moved lower, ghosting over the swell of her stomach, lightly dancing over her things, inciting delicious little shivers down her spine. His exploring fingers found her more than ready for him. He bent her leg at the knee and shifted so that his body was perfectly aligned with hers, slipping into her with ease. He rocked gently against her and she mewled softly, he took his time, keeping a slow and steady rhythm, savouring every moment. For Dany, it was exquisite torture, Jon reached around her front and found her center, rubbing in circles as he increased his pace. He brought her to the brink several times, only to hold off at the last moment, when he sensed she was close. He kept this up until he felt his own release was near, then finally allowed her to peak, crashing over the edge with her as she saw stars.

They remained in the same position as they recovered from their high, Jon's arms wrapped around Dany's - his wife's swollen stomach, feeling their child move and kick in protest to her parents' carnal activities. "I love you, Dany," he whispered, kissing her ear.

Dany placed her small hand over his, that was resting on her stomach. "I love you too, I didn't think it was possible to feel this happy." Part of her would always wonder if she deserved such happiness after what she had done at Kings Landing, but she tried not to let doubt intrude into her thoughts at this moment.  

 

She awoke to the rhythmic cadence of his breathing. It was their last day on Pyke, They were to set sail for Dorne that morning.  Dany couldn't manage the Pyke bridges for much longer. 

 

******

Sam rushed in to the council chamber, he sat down, panting and out of breath. "I've got some news, your Grace."

"Daenerys and Jon have married in Pyke,"  Bran stated simply. His glass eye was almost difficult to tell from his real one, as he held Sam's gaze. 

"Aren't you worried they will want to take Westeros and rule together?"

"They intend to leave Westeros and travel far away." Bran informed Sam, in a voice that was almost rhythmic in nature.

"Oh, well that's alright then, isn't it. If they're going away, we don't need to worry about them."

"There is still the matter of the child."

Sam's gaze shifted to the table. He studied the contents of his goblet, clearly uncomfortable. "Why, have you seen something? what's the child going to do?" He had a sudden thought. "Is the child, the next three-eyed raven?"

The young king shook his head. "No, something different - I don't know what yet, just that we will need her."

"Its just..." Sam stuttered, "I'd be devastated if anyone tried to take my child away from me."

Bran just stared at him through his one good eye. "Some sacrifices are necessary, in the long run. I need to send a raven."

 

The ravens squawked as the shadowy figure approached them in the rookery, during the hour of the Bat. He tied a scroll to one of their legs, trying to hush the exited birds, before releasing the one with his message. "Fly as quickly as you can, its really important!" The shadow crept back across the yard, earning a quizzical glance from the guards who were on duty at the castle. "Couldn't sleep, so I went for a stroll," he muttered. Anxiety washed over him when he arrived back in his chamber. He had probably just committed treason.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. The Water Gardens of Dorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany begin a new chapter, but the past still haunts them. They make new friends and allies, but danger lurks in hidden places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very long chapter, compared to the others. I don't have a beta reader so I am constantly editing live! I wanted to bring back Dany's humanity, after that distasteful ending, she will slowly transform from the Mother of Dragons to mother of humans. I felt that she needed to let go of Drogon to some extent to achieve this, also big, black flying thing the size of a bus is easy for the 3ER to find...
> 
> I really appreciate your feedback and your opinions are valuable.

A black, winged shadow flew above a ship, bearing a large sculpted kraken on her prow, weaving his way across the cloudy sky, occasionally dipping in to the sea to catch fish. Jon remarked during the voyage to Dorne, that it was the opposite of their journey to White Harbour. When they had journeyed north, the days had become increasingly chilly, necessitating an increase in the layers of clothing, however as they sailed south, the temperature grew milder, Dany shed her woollen dresses and began to appear on deck in thinner, linen ones. Ghost was fascinated by the sea and spent hours with his paws on the side of the ship, gazing out at the waves, tongue lolling out of his mouth or as the days grew warmer, he would sleep on the deck, basking in the warmth. Jon remained a creature of habit, stubbornly wearing his leather gambeson, whilst simultaneously wiping beads of sweat from his brow. 

The ships sailed into Dorne, on a calm, turquoise sea, under a canopy of azure blue sky. The stiking towers of Sunspear loomed above them as they were greeted by the raven haired Prince Daryn and an entourage that included his adviser, a young and effeminate man called Tonye, at the Harbour. Eyebrows were raised at the sight of a direwolf. Prince Daryn's attention, however, was at once drawn to Dany's ethereal beauty.  His dark eyes grew wide as soon as they landed on the silver queen. 

"Your Grace, it is good to see you in person. I have heard much about you from Yara Greyjoy." Prince Daryn pressed a kiss to Dany's hand, earning a momentary glance from Jon. "And may I say that tales of your beauty were not exaggerated." His gaze flickered to her stomach. "And of course, I understand congratulations are in order."

"Thank you," said Jon and Dany in unison. 

The party were escorted, the short distance along the coastal road,  to the Water Gardens. Dany's eyes grew wide in amazement when she saw the palace with its splendid ornamental gardens and cascades of pools and fountains for the first time. "Its beautiful!" She gasped.

Prince Daryn smiled. "This is our private royal residence. Only distinguished guests such as yourself, are invited to stay here. Usually, guests will reside at Sunspear."

"We are honoured," Dany said as her lips curved up in a smile. She was delighted to see olive skinned, children splashing about in the fountain, as naked as their name days. "Do they do this all the time?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement. 

"It was your namesake, Princess Daenerys Targaryen who started the tradition, the Water Gardens was a wedding gift for her from my ancestor Maron Martell." He sighed. "It is such a pity that you have already taken a husband, Queen Daenerys, I was rather hoping when I heard that you in fact lived, that you would seal our alliance with marriage - the way our ancestors did."

Daenerys laid her hand on Daryn's arm. "Despite the fact that I am heavy with another man's child?" 

He looked sheepish. "I confess that I didn't know of that until now."

She laughed. "Perhaps, one day we shall have an alliance, if you have sons as I am certain that I carry a daughter."

He huffed. "I would need to find a bride first - and perhaps secure a good alliance. I do not know much about the highborn ladies of Westeros."

Dany pondered for a moment. "Well there is the Queen in the North, Sansa Stark - she is beautiful." 

"And as cold in demeanour as the kingdom in which she reins!" Daryn replied with contempt. "Apart from her, I've only met Yara Greyjoy and she scares me."

Dany's mouth quirked as she tried to suppress a smirk. "Somehow, I doubt you would be her type."

"I must admit," Daryn said after a while, "I did not know of which I found most surprising - the news that you live or that you had married the one who was supposed to be responsible for your demise."

Dany's expression grew serious. "It was necessary to fake my death, I had many enemies. It was clear that I would not sit the Iron Throne for long." Jon, Dany and Yara had agreed on this story to avoid complications. Daryn had also been an advocate for Jon's execution at the Dragon Pit. He had reluctantly agreed to support Bran's election as King of the six Kingdoms. 

"Of course your Grace, I hope I didn't cause offence."

Dany smiled, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "None taken, now why don't you show me more of your beautiful gardens."

*****

The feast laid on for the Targaryen entourage, was quite extensive. There was a spicy fish stew with lemons and dragon peppers, pomegranates, plums, bread and olives and flagons of Dornish wine to wash it down. Dany drank hers watered down with lemon water. Indeed, Jon thought the last time he saw so much food was when Robert Baratheon visited Winterfell - of course as a bastard boy, he had not been allowed to attend the feast, but he had seen the servants preparing the Great Hall. Now the feast was for him and his wife. He glanced at Dany, she never failed to take his breath away. Soon they would be a family. Their hosts toasted to their good health and everyone was enjoying the food. 

At one point, Tonye leaned over to Dany and whispered, "The Prince wanted your husband's head, when we heard he had supposedly killed you. Having seen him, I dare say, I would much be more interested in certain other parts." 

Dany spluttered, almost spilling her wine. "I assure you that I am most fond of my husband's...other parts and would rather like to keep them intact, if its all the same to you." They both started snickering, causing Jon and the other guests to glance at them. 

"I almost forgot," said Daryn, "A raven arrived, addressed to you Jon." He called a servant over, who left the hall and reappeared several moments later with a pair of scrolls that were bound together by string. Jon took the scrolls from the servant and muttered his thanks.  His brows furrowed as he read them, then rolled them back up and secreted them away on his person.

Dany touched his hand lightly. "What is it?"

His lips curled up in a half-smile.  "I'll tell you later."

When they retired for the evening in the lavishly decorated bed chamber, Jon took out the raven. "One was from Sam. The other was from Yara, to let me know the ravens had arrived a couple of days after we left Pyke "

Dany immediately tensed up, setting her jaw firm. "Oh and what does he have to say"

John sighed. " _Westeros is too hostile for baby dragons, they will fare far better in Essos_ - _the sooner the better, I suggest._ "

Dany frowned. "He's sending us riddles?"

"I think its a warning!"

Dany huffed out a breath as her eyes darkened. "Or a threat!"

"I don't think so! Its worded so that if anyone finds it, they wouldn't immediately understand."

Dany sat down on the bed and started combing her hair. "So what now? We just arrived in Dorne, we can't just leave immediately."

"I think we need to let the prince know."

Dany sighed and tipped her head back, gazing at the ornate ceiling. "And there was I thinking it would be a place to relax before we left for Essos."

They informed the prince about the raven's contents, when they were invited to break their fast the following morning, in his solar ."Your Grace,  You cannot let him get away with this!" Daryn's brows were furrowed.  "We should gather my armies and the Ironborn armies and march on Kings Landing to remove this broken boy from the Iron Throne."  

"I appreciate the support," said Dany with a sigh, "however, I have no desire to start another war or to bring any more destruction on the city!"

"But if we sail over the Blackwater, we can take the Red Keep and avoid civilian casualties."

Dany folded her arms over her chest. "Bran would likely see us coming, he is a warg. He can take over the minds of birds and see out of their eyes. To be quite honest, I'm tired of battles and I just want to go somewhere safe and have my baby. I'll consider my next move after my child is born and I know she is safe."

Daryn exhaled slowly. "Very well, its your decision. I will have a ship ready for you to sail within the next day or two."

"Thank you," said Jon. "I understand why your initial response was to suggest an attack, but Daenerys is due to give birth very soon, I don't want her going into battle. Like she said, we just want to find somewhere safe and have our child." Dany gave Jon a sharp glance. At any other time, she would have likely berated him for speaking as though he made decisions for her, but she kept silent as she had no intention of starting any more wars. 

Daryn held up his hands. "All right then, we will ready the ship. In the meantime, relax, explore the gardens, but if you ever change your mind after the child is born..."

Dany just smiled, politely in response.  

Later, Jon found Dany sitting in the gardens, wearing a light summer dress, with her feet dangling in a small, rectangular pool which shimmered with the reflection of the mid morning sun. She swished them back and forth, making little ripples in the water, whilst she watched her son flying in the distance. Her hair cascaded in silver waves, loose apart from two small braids. Dany's eyes widened in surprise - and approval when she saw him. "I told you that you would be too hot in your leathers. I'm used to only seeing you in dark colours." Blue orbs the same colour as the sky, followed him as he padded round the side of the pool to join her.

Jon had given in to the heat, finally. He had been to change his clothing after breaking their fast and was now garbed in a borrowed tunic of gold, sand-washed silk. "So am I, but it was too warm." He glanced down at his garment. "Don't know that I will get used to it."

Dany raised her brows.  "The clothing or the heat?"

He inhaled, then exhaled slowly. "Both possibly. I guess  its not as bad as I thought though. I admit the thought of being anywhere as hot as this, terrified me, but then you aren't used to the cold and you came north - and lived beyond the wall with me."

Dany's face crinkled up as she laughed. "If you think this is hot, wait until we reach Meereen!"

Jon's lips quirked. "Did all the men in Meereen look at you the same way the Prince does?"

"Some," she replied. "The slave masters usually looked like they wanted to throw me off the top of the pyramid. Anyway," she gave a sly grin, "I'm not the only one with an admirer. The prince's adviser was quite taken by you!"

 ""Wonderful!" Jon muttered.

They were both interrupted by an almighty splash as a white steak of fur, rushed past them and leapt into the pool, showering them both with water droplets in the process." The children nearby, shrieked with a mixture of fear and amusement at the sight of the huge wolf in the pool.

"I don't think Ghost likes the heat so much," Jon said as he rolled up his sleeves and inspected the now rather damp, shirt.

Dany's lips curled up into a smirk as she watched the direwolf paddling from one side of the pool to the other. "Or maybe he just likes the water."

"Hmm - just as long as he doesn't try to jump in the water whilst we are on the ship, I don't fancy going in after him!"

Dany laughed and glanced upwards to where the winged shadow was circling the clouds. "I could always get Drogon to pick him up."

Jon's gaze followed hers. "Have you decided what to do about him?"

Dany glanced back at him, the smile leaving her face. "I really don't want to be parted from him again, but..." she left the rest of the sentence unsaid. They both knew though, that Bran would most likely be tracking them through searching for the dragon. He wouldn't be able to fly with them for the entire journey to Essos. The plan was to send two ships - one to Bravos as a decoy and one to Pentos.

Dany let out a sigh. "Its a shame we can't stay longer, I really like it here. I feel like I could relax if it wasn't for your siblings and their obsession with us - or  our child. Why do they want her so much?" She loved what she had seen of Dorne so far, with its beautiful, olive-skinned inhabitants, warm sun and the Water Gardens. The Dornish also seemed to have a much more relaxed attitude than the northerners. It was difficult to believe this was the same continent. 

Jon shrugged. "There is an old saying - 'there must always be a Stark in Winterfell', maybe Sansa will never have children of her own."

"So that does not entitle her to take someone else's child!" Dany retorted acidly.

Jon hugged her close. "Don't worry, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you both safe!

 

****

Their ship departed from Dorne two days later, loaded with provisions and disguised as a cargo ship. Whenever any birds flew nearby, Jon and Dany, would dive below deck which they both found to be extremely frustrating, however they soon found enjoyable ways to pass the time in their cabin. Dany's ardour was insatiable and Jon joked that he would be warn out by the time they reached Pentos. Ghost wasn't happy at being cooped up below deck as he wanted the run of the ship. Jon felt bad for confining him to quarters. "Sorry boy," he said, ruffling the white fur." large, sad, ruby eyes gazed back at him as Ghost whined pitifully.

Half way through their journey, Dany said a tearful goodbye to Drogon as she instructed him to fly to Valyria. He circled the ship a few times, then flew away, She heard his cries in the distance and watched as he grew smaller and smaller before disappearing altogether.  She felt the connection break and mourned the loss, then made a conscious decision to transfer her emotions towards her babe, as she placed her hands on her fluttering stomach.

"Hey," Jon placed his arm around her. "Are you all right, Dany?"

She nodded, "I know it is for the best and the Red Priestess will look out for him, but it hurts to lose him again."

"At least you know where he is this time."

She leaned against his shoulders. "I know."

They were picked up at Pentos bay, by Illyrio Mopatis. He met them at the docks and embraced Dany as servants loaded the trunks onto a cart. It was the first time that he had seen his former house guest, since her wedding to Drogo. "Daenerys my dear, you look beautiful. I've followed your progress throughout Essos. Who would have thought that timid child who hardly said a word, would grow to have such power." 

Her lips curved up in a smile. "Its good to see you old friend. This is Jon - my husband."

The old man nodded to Jon, looking him up and down, then turned his attention back to Dany. "I was so sorry to hear about the Khal. He was a great man and a great warrior." He glanced back at Jon. "No offense intended towards you."

Jon raised his brows. "None taken."

"Yes," she murmured. "He was a great man, he was also a big man, who took a young girl, almost half his age for a bride and raped her on her wedding night, then repeatedly, until she learnt how to please him."

Illyrio winced at her words. "It is a wife's duty to consummate the marriage. I'm sorry it was not a more - pleasurable experience."

Dany swallowed saliva and took a deep breath to quell the anger that was building inside her.  "I had never been with a man before. Luckily I knew what was to happen as Viserys had told me around my twelfth nameday, what was expected of a woman." She chewed the inside of her gum. "And I was sold by my own brother as little more than a bed slave." Jon gazed at his wife, brows raised in concern.

Illyrio clasped her hands, brows knitted together. "I hope you can forgive me for not stopping Viserys from selling you to the Khal." He led them towards a waiting carriage, pulled by two bay horses. 

Dany couldn't help but notice how much he had aged in the last few years. Prominent wrinkles marked  the corner of his eyes and his hair was almost all grey. She sighed and gazed into the distance . "Whilst the start of my marriage may not have been a happy affair, it changed me and made me the person I am now. I'm no longer the frightened little girl as I was when I Iived here. Besides," she added, "I learned in time to love Drogo and your wedding gift turned out to be far more valuable than you ever imagined."

Illyrio and Jon helped Dany into the carriage, then climbed in after her, swiftly followed by They all took seats, Jon and Dany sat together, Ghost at their feet, panting with the heat, whilst Illyrio sat opposite.

"Yes, the story I heard was that you hatched them in your husband's pyre, then walked out completely unharmed - in fact many stories about you reached my ears, though I'm not sure how true some of them were." Illyrio continued as the carriage set off, its wheels bouncing on the uneven dirt road.

"The story of how I birthed dragons is true, though I doubt all you have heard of me, is. I heard several rumours about myself whilst I was in Meereen and  I assure you that I don't use my dragons to seduce every man I meet and bend their will into serving me."

"She does," said Jon with a twinkle in his eye. "That's how I ended up marrying her."

"Jon I do believe that you just told a joke!" Said Dany in mock amazement.

He made a face at her. 

Ilyrio's eyes darted around. "Where _are_ your dragons by the way?"

Dany eyes glazed over. "Only one remains now, I had to send him to Volantis. He will be safer there from all those who wish him harm - and it easy for my enemies to find me, if I have a huge dragon flying nearby."

"I was shocked to hear from you, Daenerys, tales of your untimely death have reached every corner of Essos. I've told everyone you are the daughter of my cousin. The servants who will remember you have been told to refer to you only as Dany - as you requested in your raven."

Dany lifted her chin and just for a moment, there was a fire in her eye, reminiscent of her dragon queen persona.  "Westeros didn't take kindly to my politics and I have many enemies, who would wish to see me dead. That is why it was necessary to fake my death until I could escape Kings Landing. They have discovered though, that I live so I must be cautious - especially with a child due to be born soon."

"I've hired a midwife," Ilyrio told them. "She will be staying with us until the child is born."

Dany reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Thank you, that is somewhat of a relief. My mother died in child bed - as did Jon's." Jon glanced up at her words, his eyes full of concern. A wave of emotion washed over her and she reached out to clasp his hand. "Neither of them were in ideal circumstances though, so we must not dwell on such matters. I shall of course, see that you are financially compensated, when we reach Meereen."

The old man glanced at the wolf who was sitting at Jon' feet. "I hope _he's_ friendly."

"Ghost? Most of the time - but lets just say that robbers and trespassers won't be a problem whilst we are here," Jon replied, slightly amused.

The wolf's ears pricked up at the sound of his name. Ruby orbs watched this strange man intently, wondering if he was friend or foe. 

 They pulled up in front of Ilyriio's manse. As they wandered through the halls,  Dany mused that it was little changed from when she had left to marry Khal Drogo, seven years earlier. She even recognised a couple of the servants - they had been briefed to never reveal the identity of Ilyrio's guests. She was to be known only as 'Dany' not 'Daenerys' as she was when she lived there before. There were also new servants who had joined recently, they learned - a young man and a rather timid girl. 

A young servant girl with rich, chestnut hair, showed them to their room. Large hazel eyes regarded Dany's blue ones."If there is anything you need My Lord, My Lady, just ask," she said before scuttling out of the room. 

Dany's gaze swept across the room. It was her old room from years ago and although the rugs and bed linens had changed, it looked almost the same. The same floral aroma from the garden greeted her nostrils - jasmine, rose and lemongrass. A memory came to her, unbidden - Viserys stripping her bare and fondling her, telling her how she had a woman's body now and he needed her to be perfect for her introduction to the Khal. In spite of the heat, she shivered.

Noticing her discomfort,  Jon approached her, wrapping his arms around her. "Dany - is everything all right?"

She gave a heavy sigh. "Its nothing, just some not particularly pleasant memories about my brother." She placed her hand over his, on top of her stomach. "I always try to look forward, never back, for if I do, I fear I may be lost, but," she whispered, "I wish I could control my dreams."

Jon squeezed her tighter and kissed her silver hair. "Are you still having dreams about Kings Landing?"

Her fingers tightened over his hands. "Not as much as I used to do. They were worse when I first arrived back in Westeros. Its funny, the last time I was here, I was a naïve, virgin about to be married to a man I had never even spoken to, about to set out on an unknown journey, with a nomadic race of people, travelling through the desert. Now, I'm here with a husband I chose for myself about to become a mother and embark on a journey of my choosing to a place where I once ruled."

"And I never thought that I would leave the north, let alone Westeros, but I'll travel the world with you if you ask it of me." Jon murmured as he pressed a kiss onto her bare shoulder. 

Dany turned in his arms to capture his lips with hers. "Then we shall make new memories." The kiss was sweet, with a promise of more, then reluctantly, she pulled back. "Illyrio is expecting us for supper, we should go."

After supper, they walked out into the walled garden and sat watching the golden hues of the sky as sun set over the bay. Ghost scampered about, snapping at flying insects. It was a warm and balmy evening and they walked hand in hand around the garden until it was too dark to see properly, then with the sound of crickets chirruping all around them, they headed back to their chamber. 

Jon eyed the circular bath tub. "I suppose you will have handmaidens to help you bathe now." It had become a nightly routine of theirs for Jon to help Dany bathe and dress ever since they were at Castle Black."

She gave a mock pout "Why do you tire of bathing your pregnant wife, Jon Snow?"

He slipped his arms around her from behind and she felt his warm breath on her ear. "Never!"

A thrill went down her spine as his deep, husky voice, vibrated against her ear and heat pooled between her legs. She turned her head and reached behind her, to cup his jaw.

"When we return to Meereen, I have several gowns that I wish to show you," she whispered, before capturing his lips with her own. 

His tongue slipped between her lips, deepening the kiss as his fingers traced up and down her spine, igniting small fires. When they surfaced for air, he moved his mouth to her ear. "And what is special about these gowns?"

She turned in his arms, to face him, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. "It would ruin the surprise, if I tell you." 

His eyes narrowed. "You are a tease, Daenerys Stormborn."

She reached behind her neck to undo the fastening on her dress. "No, if I was a tease, I would do this." She let the material drop to her waist, leaving her breasts bare. 

"Dany!" he growled, eyes dark and lustful. 

She started tugging at his shirt. "Let us make new memories in this chamber - right now."

Jon's hands, moved to cup her breasts, thumbs brushing lightly over her nipples. He knew, from what he had heard from other men,  that when the babe was born, she would likely be too sensitive to touch for a while. Their clothing was soon discarded and they approached the bed. Dany lay back on the bed and Jon knelt in front of her, he blew warm air on her most sensitive parts and she moaned. He gave a wolfish grin before dipping his head to feast on her. She tilted her head back and thrust her hips into his face, so he grasped her thighs, pulling her closer, whilst he hummed against the sensitive flesh, causing her to tremble and bite her lip. He worked slowly, gradually building up pace, till she buried her fingers in his curly locks. He inserted two fingers inside her, heightening the sensations. Waves of pleasure washed over her, growing in intensity until they reached a crescendo. Her body shuddered and trembled with her release. _Gods he is so talented_ , she thought.

They shifted onto their sides, Jon behind her, it had become their favourite position whilst she was pregnant, though she couldn't wait until she could look upon his face once more whilst they made love. She loved to watch him come undone, see his face contort as his release came and he spilled his seed deep inside her. He placed his arm around her waist as he slipped inside her, she was more then ready after his previous ministrations. He nibbled and kissed her earlobe, then left a trail of hot kisses down the side of her jaw and neck. His hand moved up to cup a breast then as their lovemaking became more intense, he reached down between her thighs, seeking the centre of her pleasure. He felt her shudder as her walls tightened around him, bringing forth his own release as they crashed over the edge together, to lay gasping for breath, a light sheen of perspiration covering their bodies. 

Jon placed a kiss on the pulse point of her neck, whilst his fingers drew lazy trails on her arm. Dany felt a sense of peace settle over her that she had not felt in a long time as the negative emotions associated with the last time she was in this chamber, evaporated.

 *****

"Would you like me to bring you anything, My Lady?" The servant girl enquired, one evening in Dany's chamber. 

Dany glanced at her. The girl had the most beautiful, hazel eyes, she decided. "I would love some honeyed dates and maybe some grapes if we have any, thank you."

The girl switched her gaze from Dany to the floor. Yes My Lady, I'll bring them now."

"Wait!"

The girl started like a timid rabbit, eyes wide and scared. "My Lady?"

Dany's blue eyes regarded her, thoughtfully. "What is your name child?"

"Kara," My Lady. 

"Thank you Kara."

Kara gave a curtsey, then scurried out of the room, like her backside was on fire. She returned a few minutes later with a silver tray on which sat a bowl of honeyed dates and a platter containing a bunch of grapes. She set them both down on a small table with ornate, carved legs. "Will that be all My Lady?"

Dany's face broke into a smile as she clasped her hands together. "Oh I have craved these so much since I have been pregnant." She moved over to the table and plucked a date from the bowl, then popped it into her mouth, savouring the taste of the sweet, chewy flesh.

Kara turned to leave, then hesitated at the door. "Is this your first child, My Lady?"

Dany shook her head. "No, I was pregnant once before, but my son was stillborn."

Kara's eyes grew wide. "I'm so sorry My Lady, I hope I did not speak out of term." She had a wild, terrified look in her eyes again.

"No, not at all," Dany said, soothingly. "It is good to have someone to speak to, whilst my husband is out." 

"Oh, where has he gone?" Kara seemed to be overcoming her shyness a little which Dany was relieved about.

"He's out hunting with his wolf, they prefer to hunt in the early evening, when the air is a little cooler." 

It had been Dany's suggestion that Jon go hunting with Ghost - both to avoid the wolf from killing anyone's livestock and also so that they spent a little time apart.  "I'm pregnant, not invalid," she had told him, when he first refused to leave her side - in case she went into labour. 

Kara's eyes were as wide as saucers. "He has a wolf?"

Dany gave a chuckle. "Don't worry, Ghost is friendly. You might meet him, they should be back soon."

Kara's eyes darted around nervously. "Oh - I should probably go back to the kitchen, they will wonder where I have gone."

Dany walked over to the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you get into any trouble, I shall take full responsibility."

Kara curtseyed. "Thank you My Lady, that is very kind, but I'm sure that will not be necessary." She left the room. 

*****

Jon returned a short while later, after he had stored his kill. Ghost came bounding into the manse, his red-tinged muzzle and teeth a tell-tale sign that not everything they caught had been brought back with them. Jon planned to use his hunting skills to earn coin, until they reached Meereen as Illyrio said had told him that he could sell the game he caught in the local market. He couldn't cope with the coloured silks of the Pentoshi and wore instead, a black, rough-spun tunic. As he waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim light in the reception hall of the manse, he heard a gasp. His glanced up sharply to see the young, servant girl who brought fresh linen to their chamber, pressed up against the opposite wall, a look of abject terror in her hazel eyes as she stared at Ghost. 

"Don't be scared, he just wants to sniff you. He wont hurt you!"

Kara looked unconvinced. "What should I do?"

Jon chuckled. "Hold out your hand - he won't bite it. Let him sniff it, just to get your scent."

 Kara obeyed and gingerly, stretched her arm out in front of her. Ghost gave her a couple of sniffs and then licked her hand. Her brows furrowed. "What happened to his ear, My Lord?"

"I don't know, he must have got into a fight with another wolf or maybe a bear."

"Poor boy," she crooned. Ghost whined in agreement. Kara growing bolder by the minute, brought her hand up to stroke his head. "His fur is so soft!"

Then suddenly, she pulled back and stood up straight. "I'm sorry My Lord, I did not mean to be over familiar, but I was speaking to your wife earlier and she was very kind to me."

"Please, don't worry about that."

"Its just - well, you remind me of my own brother. I haven't heard from him in a while."

"Well I hope you get news of him soon!"

"Thank you My Lord. I hope you and your lady wife have a pleasant evening." She curtseyed and left quickly by the servants' entrance. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. The Breaker of Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany makes a new friend - and unexpected ally. She also ignores Jon's advice and goes riding - the naughty minx. Well if its good enough for the Dothraki...

The midwife arrived at the manse on the following day. Jeelia proudly announced to Dany how she had birthed many children from Bravos to Volantis. Her stern expression, suggested that she brooked no nonsense. Her weather-worn face gave the appearance of someone much older than her forty-something years. She performed an examination of Dany's stomach and predicted that the child would be born within the next turn of the moon. Dany felt somewhat comforted to have Jeelia around. Jon prepared to take the game that he had caught with Ghost, to market.  Illyrio announced that he was to take a trip to Myr to meet with a carpet merchant and would be leaving later that day.  He would likely be gone for a good two weeks.

Dany wondered into the garden with Ghost trotting along side her.  She sat on a stone bench, basking in the rays of the morning sunshine. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of jasmine and lemongrass. She had missed the warmth of Essos and relished being able to wear loose gowns of flowing silk, with sandals on her feet, rather than the starched and corseted outfits that she had worn in Westeros. As the wolf settled at her feet, Dany turned her head towards the heavens and allowed her eyelids to close, her hand moving to her stomach as she felt the tiny life she carried, shift inside her. Suddenly, she became acutely aware of being watched. Her eyes flew open and she looked to the far left corner of the garden. Franzis, the young man who had recently been taken as a servant, was staring straight at her, through hooded eyes, in a way that left her feeling disconcerted. Ghost gave a yip and shot over to him, sniffing him frantically, as Franzis tried to shoo him away. 

"Ghost, here boy," Dany said and the wolf came padding back over to her, just as Jon approached her. He bent over and greeted her with a kiss, when Dany glanced back at the corner of the garden, Franzis had disappeared. She voiced her concern to Jon. 

Jon stood next to where Dany was sat. "And Ghost just ran over to him?"

She swivelled on the bench, in his direction. "He seemed excited to see him if anything," she said.  "What if it is someone from Winterfell - someone he knows?"

"I saw him yesterday, I don't recognise him from Winterfell. Anyway how would they know where we were?"

"The Three-Eyed Raven, I presume, same as all the other times."

"Bran was finding us through Drogon, he has gone to Volantis, but I can stay home if you like," Jon replied. 

She shook her head. "No, its alright, you should go, I have Ghost here - although, you could take me with you!"

"Its not safe riding when you are closed to giving birth and Illyrio has taken the carriage. What if something happens? 

Dany huffed. "Dothraki women ride until the day they give birth!"

"You are not Dothraki!"

"They are my people," she said, indignantly. "I lived with them, I learnt their ways, I was their - " She stopped mid-sentence at seeing Jon's raised brows. "I am not one of Illyrio's fragile ornaments," she hissed through clenched teeth. 

Jon tried to placate her. "I know you aren't Dany, but what if the babe decides to make an early appearance. I don't know how to birth a child. When you were with..." He paused, his eyes darted round to see if anyone was listening. "When the Dothraki move, they have the entire Khalasar with them, so if one of their women were to go into labour, someone would always be there."

"I suppose," she agreed, reluctantly. 

He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips, his hand brushing her stomach. "I'll bring you something back."

"I don't want gifts, I want to go with you!" Dany called after him.

Jon turned and grinned at her. She crossed her arms and pouted, eyes narrowed. She returned to their chamber and manoeuvred herself onto the bed. Ghost padded in and jumped up on the bed next to her,  pressing his wet nose against her hand until she started to pet his silky fur. She let out a long sigh. As she felt her shoulders sag, only now did not realise how much tension she was carrying. The soft, rhythmic panting of the direwolf relaxed her further. He rolled over onto his back, with his legs in the air and Dany rubbed his belly, whilst he wriggled like a puppy. She kissed his face and he returned the gesture, dragging a pink tongue over her face, making her giggle.

The door creaked open and Dany glanced up to see Kara entering with a tray of food - a large portion of cheese, bread and grapes. She raised her brow. "Kara, I know I may be eating for two now, but I really don't think I need _that_ much food!"

"Oh!" The young girl looked surprised. "Sorry My Lady, I thought your Lord Husband would be joining you."

Dany shook her head, no - he's gone to market. I wanted to go with him but he didn't feel it was wise in my...current condition!"

Kara's eyes grew wide. "Should I take some of it away then?"

Dany gazed at the servant, thoughtfully. "Have you eaten?"

"Not since this morning, My Lady." 

Dany patted the bed. "Then come and join me - in fact, let us go into the garden and sit under the gazebo."

"Oh - I, I don't think I'm allowed to do that. Cook won't like it!"

"Well with Magister Illyrio away," Dany informed her. "Myself and Jon are in charge of the household, and I give you permission. In fact - I insist that you join me Kara and please call me Dany, when it is just you and I!"

Kara gazed at Dany, in astonishment for a moment, then her lips curled up in a smile. "Thank you My - Lady Dany!" She picked up the tray and left the room, heading for the garden, followed but a little slower - by Dany. Ghost remained on the bed. By afternoon, the room would be flooded by the sunlight, but for now, it was in the shade. 

Dany reflected on Kara's words. She had been a Princess, a Khaleesi, a Queen, certainly, but she didn't know that she felt like a Lady - that was the Sansa Starks and Olenna Tyrells of this world. She knew though, that if she pushed for familiarity with the young girl too soon, she could make her feel awkward, so she consented to being called 'Lady Dany' - for now, at least. When they had settled in their seats under the pale, wooden gazebo, Dany started nibbling the food. She enjoyed the contrast of the sweet, black grapes to the savoury, mellow taste of the cheese and the crunch of the bread. She noticed that Kara didn't eat until she herself had taken the first bite, but was soon tucking in. 

"So tell me about yourself," Dany said, in between mouthfuls of cheese. 

"There isn't much to tell, really. My parents died when I was younger," Kara said, as she popped a juicy grape into her mouth. "My brother Jethyro looked after me, until a short while ago, when he met his new wife and moved away. Then I found employment here."

"My brother looked after me also," said Dany. "I hope your brother was good to you."

"He was always kind - looked out for me. Did yours?"

Dany sighed. "When I was a little girl, he did." She changed the subject quickly. "I hope Illyrio treats you well."

Kara shrugged. "He's ok, the cook is the one you have to watch out for." She quickly glanced around to make sure no-one was in earshot. "She's a real tyrant!"

Dany leaned in. "What do you know of the young man who works here, in the garden?"

"Not much," Kara told her. "He came here around the same time as I did. Keeps himself to himself, but he is a little strange, always looks like he has a huge secret."

"I caught him staring at me, this morning, in the garden - he never spoke, just kept watching me."

"He probably fancies you," said Kara, eyes twinkling.

"No," said Dany. Her brows knitted together. "It wasn't an admiring glance, it was something else - something colder, more sinister."

"Are you worried about him?" Kara asked, her hazel eyes full of concern.

Dany shook her head. "Not really. Ghost would probably rip his throat out and Jon..."

"Would probably murder him where he stands," Kara finished. 

Dany's lips curled up slightly. "Probably."

"Are you really mad at him for not taking you with him?"

"Not anymore, I know he is just being cautious." She paused, then touched the young girl lightly on the arm, a mischievous smirk painted on her face. "Of course I won't tell him that - just yet!"

Before Kara could formulate a response, they were interrupted by a thin, red-faced woman with beady eyes and  curly, brown hair. "There you are you lazy, good for nothing girl. _What_ are you doing out here?"

Dany' heard the young girl gasp at the side of her. Her own eyes flashed as she glared at the woman. "I invited her to sit with me and keep me company, whilst my husband is away! She didn't want to, but I insisted."

The woman evaded Dany's gaze, looking down at the floor whilst she twisted her hands in her apron. "Oh - I, begging your pardon, milady, but she did not inform me and she is needed in the kitchen."  

Kara jumped up from her seat besides Dany. "Its alright, thank you for the food, Lady Dany, but I must head back now." She dashed off towards the house. The cook bowed her head to Dany, before storming off towards the house.  She heard a faint 'ow' and her brows furrowed in a frown. She did not care for the way the older woman had treated the servant girl. She vowed to keep an eye on the situation. 

Jon arrived back an hour or so later. He found Dany in the solar and went to greet her with a kiss. She turned her head so that he had to kiss her cheek. His eyes widened in surprise. "I brought you this." He handed her a package. Dany opened it to find a delicate, blue, silk scarf with tiny roses embroidered on it in a shimmering, silver thread.

She examined it carefully, running her fingers over the pattern and schooled her features into a serious expression. "You think I am easily placated with gifts?" 

Jon's mouth quirked. "No," he said truthfully, "I just _hoped_ you would be."

Dany fought to keep the smile from her face as she kept up her façade for a few moments longer, then she relented. "Its beautiful. Thank you."

Jon's sigh of relief was audible. Dany glanced at him and bit her lip. "How was the market?"

"Good, I managed to sell everything I had brought with me."

"I hope you did not spend all the coin you earned on this gift for me, though, thoughtful as it was." She admonished. "We shall need much of it to travel to Meereen. Illyrio has offered me a loan, but with him, everything usually has its price."

"Aye and we shall owe him greatly for letting us stay here," Jon said. 

Dany stifled a yawn. "I have promised to arrange him a good trade deal with Meereenese silk merchants." She started to rise. Jon took hold of her hands to help her up and led her to their bed chamber. 

*****

Two days later, Dany wondered in from the garden to use the privvy. Feeling peckish, she wondered towards the kitchen, in search of a snack. Kara was heading towards the door, with a large, wicker basket. 

"Where are you going?" Dany enquired.

"Oh! My Lady, I did not expect to see you in here. I am going to market to buy spices for the stew."

Dany's mouth curved into a smile. She glanced down at the sandsilk trousers and blue cotton dress, which would be perfect for riding. "Do you mind if I come with you?" Used to having the freedom of open spaces and feeling the wind rushing through her hair on the back of a dragon, she was starting to feel like the manse was little more than a luxurious prison.

Kara's eyes grew large. "Lady Dany, I should love the company, but is that wise? What does the midwife say?"

 _The midwife!_ Dany's brows shot up. "Kara, you are a genius. Please can you go and find her?"

The midwife finished examining Dany and pulled her dress back down. "Ordinarily, I would suggest you rest until you give birth." Seeing Dany roll her eyes, she continued. "However, you seem to be otherwise in good health, and I would quite like to browse the stalls myself, so as long as you ride slowly, with myself at your side, it should be all right. I am concerned that you lost your last child though."

"I didn't lose him," Dany replied. "He was murdered by a witch - along with my husband!"

Jeelia gave her a dubious glance. "Well I don't know how much I believe in curses and magic, however you seem determined to leave the manse, so I shall travel with you. It would be better if we had a horse drawn carriage, however I believe the Magister is using it for his own travels, so we shall have to ride. Instruct the stablehand to prepare two steady horses."

"Three," Dany corrected her. "Kara is coming with us too."

The midwife cast a glance in Kara's direction and raised her brows. The servant girl had been quietly watching the exchange from the doorway - whilst keeping an eye out for the sour-faced, cook. "Is she? Very well then, have him prepare three steady horses."

They all convened at the front of the stable block, three horses were tacked up and waiting for them. Dany had arranged her hair into a knot and wrapped the silk scarf that Jon had given her, to hide her silver locks. She was given a little dapple-grey gelding with a shaggy mane. Jeelia had a black mare and Kara rode a chestnut gelding with one white sock. The journey  to the market took around an hour, walking at a steady pace. Dany relaxed in the saddle, enjoying the sound of the horse's hooves on the sandy road. She had hoped for a larger horse as hers was not much more than a pony - however, it was sturdy and carried her and the baby bump with little effort.

"You covered your hair Lady Dany!" Kara remarked.

"It gets so dry in the sun," Dany replied. It was the first thing that popped into her head. She changed the subject quickly. "You seem to be used to horses," she had noticed the ease at which the young girl rode.

"I had a pony when I was younger," she replied. "My parents were not rich, but we had a little money. When they died, we had enough to live on for a while, but then, my brother met his new wife and she was soon with child. She didn't want a girl of six and ten around."

"My brother sold me as a bride, when I was your age," Dany told her. 

Kara glanced at Dany, but did not say anything.

"I thought you were younger than that," the midwife remarked to Kara. "So now you are in service at the manse?"

"That's right."

Dany brought the gelding alongside Kara. "Kara, I noticed the way the cook was with you yesterday. Is she always so aggressive?"

Kara gave a bitter laugh. "That's nothing - you should see her when she's in a really bad mood!"

Dany frowned. "Just because you answer to her, doesn't mean she has the right to abuse you."

"I agree," said Jeelia, "Unfortunately, it isn't so long ago that Pentos kept slaves and some servants are little more than that. People are always reminded of their place in society."

"But it shouldn't matter if you are a beggar or a queen," said Dany. "No woman should have to put up with abuse like that!" 

"Ideas like that are a little too contemporary for Essos, sadly," the older woman replied. 

The journey to the market took them just was down by the docks. People milled about, trying not to jostle each other as they browsed the merchandise. The first arrangement of stalls, contained yards of colourful silks and cottons, bangles and rings. There was also a stall, displaying finely woven carpets and tapestries. A little further in to the market was food produce: exotic spices and fruits, wine and sweet treats. There were freshly baked cakes and breads and then the butcher, displaying great slabs of lamb and venison, on hooks around the stall. Dany wondered if this was where Jon had sold his kill. A short while later, she spotted him perusing a stall with wooden carvings and half walked/half waddled, up to his side, threading her arms through his and making him start. Kara was close behind her.

Jon abruptly did a double take when he saw Dany, silver hair hidden away behind the scarf he had thoughtfully provided her with. His eyes grew wide in surprise. "Dany what are you doing here? I told you, its not safe to be riding in your condition." His gaze flitted between his wife and the servant girl.  His brows furrowed. "Did you make this poor girl come with you?"

Dany stroked his arm, through the cotton shirt. "No, she was coming anyway and I just invited myself along. Its all right. I spoke to the midwife first. She said as long as I took it steady, I should be OK."

Jon glowered. "Did she? Well, I shall be speaking to that midwife, when we get back."

"Or perhaps you would like to speak to her now," said a deep, female voice from behind him. Jon spun round in shock, eliciting a snigger from Dany and Kara. 

 "I feel like I've been ambushed!" Dany and Kara burst out laughing. Jon wasn't amused. "I'm only concerned about the safety of you and our baby," he grumbled.

"I know you are," Dany replied. "But I shall be in confinement after our daughter is born so this is the last chance I shall get to leave the manse."

"We did nothing but travel for weeks before we arrived here, I should have thought you would be glad of the rest."

"Your wife and baby appear to be in good health and we went slowly. I've had women delivered to me on horseback, so late in their labour, they almost gave birth on the horse!"

Dany's brows shot up. "Please don't tell him that, he'll stress all the way back home."

Jon had little choice but to agree to let his wife accompany him in the market. Kara went off to buy the spices and oils for the kitchen, whilst they wandered from stall to stall, looking for things for the baby.  Illyrio had gifted them with a crib and the Dornish Prince had provided clothing fit for a tiny prince or princess. They bought a baby blanket in lilac and swaddling cloths in white, yellow and orange. 

They all travelled back together - Jon included, keeping the horses at a slow and steady pace. They were a few hundred yards from the manse when Dany was suddenly gripped by a tight, constricting pain around her middle. She yelped as another cramping pain, seized her. Jon leapt off his horse, panic reflected in his dark eyes.  The others also dismounted. "Dany? Is it the babe - is it coming? I told you that you should have been resting."

Jeelia rushed over to Dany and pressed on her stomach. "The babe hasn't shifted position. Sometimes, women have pain before their due time. Its probably because of the riding. We should get you back though as soon as possible. Can you still ride?"

Dany nodded, her blue eyes were big and fearful. She clasped her hands over her abdomen. "I think its easing off a little."

"I'll lead my horse and walk at the side of her," Jon said. He gave Dany a look that said he wasn't taking no for an answer. Luckily, she didn't object, finding his presence by her side a comfort. She didn't experience any more pain for the rest of the journey, however it had been enough to convince her to rest for the remainder of the day. Jeelia called to check on her back at the manse. 

"It seems we are like-minded," said Dany, "with reference to our conversation about servants being abused."

The midwife leaned over and whispered into Dany's ear. "Yes, there are several of us who are striving to spread the work began by you. Mostly women, but we have one or two men. I am honoured to meet the Breaker of Chains."

Dany's brows shot up. She was lost for words. "You know who I am?" 

Jeelia nodded. "Illyrio contacted me, as he knows I value discretion. He doesn't know that I am involved in our cause, however so please do not mention this to him. Whilst he no longer keeps the free-collared, slaves as servants, he is still acquainted with others who do.

"Of-of course," said Dany.  A warm glow started in her heart, spreading outwards. She felt an immense feeling of pride - mixed with excitement. Another group who felt as she did about breaking chains, it was more than she had dared hope for. She wondered if this was a sign - that perhaps there was a more peaceful way of freeing the slaves and bringing about equality in Essos.

A few days later, Kara came in to her chamber to bring her a snack of cheese and grapes. She kept her head low and Dany noticed a red mark on the right hand side of her face. She hooked her finger under the younger girl's chin, gently forcing her to look up. "Kara what happened to your face? Did that woman do that to you?"

Kara swallowed, looking nervous. "She accused me of stealing food from the pantry, but I never."

Dany searched the hazel eyes that gazed back at her. "I believe you - come with me."

The cook was weighing out ingredients into a large bowl, in between barking out orders to the kitchen maid, who was scurrying round, fetching jars and bottles. Her mouth opened in shock, as Illyrio's guest waddled into the kitchen, eyebrows knitted together and her lips pressed into a firm line. "Is- there something wrong, Milady?" She glanced behind Dany and noticed Kara, hovering nervously behind her. " _What_ has she been saying to you?"

"As a matter of fact there is," replied Dany, sternly. "I need you to keep your hands off Kara and the other serving girls."

Cook's face turned a deeper shade of scarlet than usual. "Well, I - " She spluttered. "The girl was being subordinate. She's been stealing from the kitchen."

"I did no such thing!"

Dany raised a brow. "And you have proof of this?"

"Well, I - no, but it must have been her. She was the last person to start here and it never happened before."

"So," Dany began slowly. "You have no proof but accuse this girl anyway and then you strike her? Well you shall not lay a hand on her again. From now on, Kara will be my personal handmaiden and she will answer to myself - not you!  Dany turned on her heels and waddled out of the kitchen, followed by an astonished Kara. 

As they left the kitchen, Dany noticed Franzis lurking in the hallway. She glared at him but he did not meet her gaze - instead, he gave her a furtive glance then dropped his shoulders and scuttled off. Dany stared at the vacant spot, that he had just departed. There was something about the young man that unnerved her. _Perhaps I am just being paranoid,_ she told herself. She exchanged glances with Kara. 

"That was weird," 

"Don't say anything to Jon about him. I don't want him to stop going hunting with Ghost, I know how much he enjoys it."

"But you have a handmaiden, now," said Kara. "Um I've never been one before though, so I don't know what is expected of me."

Dany lightly touched the girl's shoulder. "Just help me brush my hair, sort out my wardrobe for the day ahead, bring me snacks - but more than anything, be my companion. I have Jon, but it is nice to have female company as well. Jon helps me bathe, so you need not do that. I shall need a little help when the baby is born."

"Thank you," said Kara. "I - can't tell you how grateful I am."

"And if I am, for any reason, displeased with anything that you do - I shall tell you. I will never strike you. No-one should be hit like that."

When Jon arrived back home, Dany told him what had transpired. He was actually relieved that Dany would have a constant companion. She didn't mention anything about the weird behaviour of Franzis. 

Kara settled into her new role as Dany's handmaiden - which most of the time was just spending time with Dany and chatting to her. She did not speak much more about her life though. Dany told her that she had lived in Essos but stayed in Westeros and met Jon, however it was too cold for her there, so they came back to Essos to make a new life with the baby. Kara was sorting out Dany's clothing one day, to make room for all the baby's things, when she came upon the trunk that Illyrio had kept of Dany's old clothing.

Dany had been wondering why he had held onto such things. _Probably thought they would be of value some day, maybe?_ She mused. She knew how the old man liked to collect unique and exotic trinkets. 

"This is so transparent, you may as well be naked!"

Dany glanced up from where she was sitting on the bed and her eyes locked onto the sheer garment, that Kara was holding up. "I think that was the idea," she murmured. "That was the gown I wore to be viewed by my first husband."

Kara frowned. "To be viewed - wearing this? That makes you sound like a bed slave!"

"I was little more than that to begin with," Dany whispered. The vision that she had seen in Volantis had awakened her to a fact that she had been too blind to realise before - she had romanticised her relationship with Drogo. She had belonged to him, he had bought her and she had learned to love her captor, fooling herself that it was a relationship of equals. Now she knew better. He might have been her sun and stars, but the young girl, she was back then, it was all she knew. When she had held the pillow over Drogo's face and pressed down until he had taken his final breath, she had broken her own chains. Her eyes met Kara's. "I had little modesty to begin with, my brother saw to that. He stripped me and dressed me in whatever he pleased. He touched me, however he pleased."

"What?" Kara cried in alarm. "No brother should ever behave like that."

"I know, now! He thought he had every right and I didn't know any better." Unbidden, a tear slid, down her face. "I used to just make myself feel numb. Go inside myself and pretend it wasn't happening, but now I am sure I carry a daughter and I will teach her that no man should ever touch her without her permission."

Kara's eyes grew sorrowful. "I'm sorry that I brought back painful memories."

Dany sniffed, suddenly feeling self-conscious about being tearful. "I thought I had got over this and left it all behind, but becoming a parent, it makes me realise how vulnerable children are who are orphaned - and how easy it is for people to take advantage of them - especially girls."

Kara's cheeks dimpled as she smiled at Dany. "You will be such a good mother. You care so much about other people." 

A vison flashed in Dany's mind of Jon in the Throne Rooms saying, " _Have you been down there? There were children burning - little children._ " She suddenly felt wretched and started sobbing. "I'm not a good person Kara, I've done terrible things. I've hurt a lot of innocent people. I - I didn't want to, hadn't planned to, but I was so miserable, and I thought I was all alone in the world, I truly didn't know what I was doing."

Kara sat down on the bed and placed her hand over Dany's. "I haven't known you for very long, but I cannot imagine you hurting innocent people."

"Neither can I now," she whispered. I wish I could take it all back, undo what I did, but I can't!"

"I - don't know what you did, but if you had that time again, would you make the same choices?"

Dany shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. "No, never. I would give myself time to think and to grieve, instead of acting on impulse, having not slept or eaten for days."

Kara patted her hand, not wanting to overstep her boundaries and rose from the bed.  She picked up the flimsy garment that had started the conversation. "Shall we give your brother's gown the funeral it deserves?"

Dany lifted her chin. "Yes! Yes let us do that. In fact everything that was in that trunk, burn it. I do not need it anymore! I can put all my baby things in there!" They both made their way to the garden and lit the fire pit that was used for burning garden refuse. the sheer gown was soon nothing more than ashes, sitting amongst the glowing embers. They went back inside and were just on their way across the hallway, when Dany felt a dull ache in her back. She placed her hands behind her back. "Ah!"

Kara glanced at her. "Are you alright, Lady Dany?"

Dany nodded. "Its just back ache. I just need to lie down, I think." She had almost made it back to the chambers that she shared with Jon, when she was gripped by a wave of pain that swept from the top of her abdomen to the bottom. She sucked in a breath and grabbed Kara by the arm. "I think the baby's coming!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually, pregnant women who ride are advised to stop at around 5 months because of the risk if they have a fall, but Dany lived with Dothraki whose women rode until they gave birth. Also I needed a way for her to bond with the midwife and Kara, plus...protective Jon! Apparently though, it can be uncomfortable to ride in the late stages of pregnancy and the added weight may not be that good for horsey. 
> 
> Braxton Hicks (False contractions) can occur sometimes in the late stages of pregnancy and be the result of activity or stress. Having never had kids, I've had to do some research into all this. If anyone finds my google search, I shall get strange looks, that's for sure. As for the date craving - that happened to my mother!


	23. The Princess who was promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Targling time. Jon is panicking somewhat. Bran is plotting...

Jon was glad to escape the crowded market square that morning. He nudged his horse forward into canter, flexing his fingers on the reins. He had a pocket full of coin, having sold the water fowl, he had caught earlier that morning and was now heading back to the manse. He was enjoying the gentle three-time rhythm, the south-westerly breeze lightly stirring his hair, helping to cool him down from the  Essosi heat. There were times when he yearned for the cool, crisp air of the north but today, he enjoyed the sun as it bathed him in its warm rays. It reminded him of Dany - no sun could ever burn as hot as Daenerys Stormborn. Just one glance from beneath full, dark lashes and his soul was alight - glowing like the brightest embers. The events of the previous year  - Dany becoming unstable, setting Kings Landing on fire and embedding the knife in her heart - seemed more like a dream... or a nightmare, that he had now awakened from and was fading from memory.  The thunder of hooves brought him out of his reverie as a horse as he glanced up to see a grey horse galloping towards him. he recognised the rider immediately. His eyes grew wide as Kara approached. She slammed to a halt in front of him, cheeks glowing red from the exertion of riding flat out. He slowed his pace, the black gelding danced impatiently.

"My Lord Jon, its the Lady - the baby is coming!"

Jon's brows flew up in alarm. "What now? I didn't think it would be this soon. Dany should have been resting." He squeezed the gelding's flank, urging it to go faster.

Kara turned and set off after him. "Try not to panic, My Lord!" She called. "The midwife said she could be birthing for hours." 

Jon glanced back, momentarily. "Really? How is she doing?"

"She's scared. She hasn't said so, but I can tell. She keeps mumbling something about a witch and the sun rising in the west!"

Jon recalled the stories that Dany had told him on the boat, sailing from Dragonstone. "She thinks she's cursed by the witch who killed her first husband, I'll explain on the way!"  Soon, both riders were galloping into the distance, the horses' hooves kicked up clouds of dust in their wake. The wind rushed through Jon's hair, but he scarcely felt it, in his panic to get back to Dany before the baby was born. 

They arrived at the manse and Jon yanked his feet out of the stirrups as he leapt from the saddle, his boots making a loud crunch as he landed. He threw open the door and ran through the halls of the manse, almost colliding with Franzis, on the way. Jon grabbed the young man's shoulders as he pivoted around him. He couldn't help but find something a little 'off' about the servant who was always skulking in shadows, with eyes fixed on Dany. The moment she noticed however, he would glance away when her eyes met his. The man was definitely hiding something. 

Franzis immediately averted his eyes, avoiding Jon's gaze and mumbled. "Sorry My Lord."

Jon nodded and burst through the chamber door, closely followed by Kara and Ghost. The direwolf had been banished from the room and was sat whining and scratching at the door. Jon's eyes grew wide as he took in the scene. Dany - his Dany, his beautiful wife, was laid upon the bed, hair damp from the exertion,, apricot silk gown hiked up to her thighs. The midwife was massaging her stomach, whilst one of the servants swiped a wet cloth over her forehead. Jon rushed to her side and took one of her small hands in his. His eyes darted from side to side, surveying everyone else in the room. 

Ghost, who had slipped through the door with them, wasted no time in padding to the bedside and placed a massive paw on the bed. 

"Get that animal out of here, he has no place in the birthing chamber!" Jeelia shrieked. "There shouldn't even be a man in here, let alone a wolf!"

"Try and stop me," Jon growled. "Ghost, go on boy, I'll look after her." Jon pointed to the door. The wolf regarded him with sad, ruby eyes, his good ear flattened to his head and slunk out, fluffy tail firmly clamped between his legs. 

Dany had been in labour for two hours but when Jeelia examined her, she told her not to start pushing yet.  Jon frowned at this, he didn't know much about childbirth and presumed when a woman was in labour, the baby was ready to make its entrance into the world as soon as possible. Over the next few hours, Jon kept vigil by his wife's bedside, whilst Jeelia monitored the situation and periodically examined Dany to check for dilation of the cervix. "What are you doing?" Jon asked  as the midwife positioned herself between his wife's legs for the umpteenth time and peered up Dany's gown. 

"I'm checking to see if her womb is fully open yet. She shouldn't start pushing the baby out until this happens, because then the baby is ready to come out. 

"Jon," Dany's face contorted as another painful contraction swept through her body. They were starting to become more regular and  in quick succession now. "Jon - if anything should happen..."

Jon shook his head, "Don't talk like that Dany."

She swallowed, a lonely tear pooled in her eye and spilled down her cheek. "Promise me Jon, that you will take care of her, love her and that she shall never know the heartache that we both endured as children."

"Dany - "

She squeezed his hand. "Promise!"

He had a sudden flashback of Bran telling him what he saw in the Tower of Joy - his mother, making the same plea to Eddard Stark as she bled to death, her life blood pooling on the bed around her. He felt tears well up in his own eyes. "Aye, I promise,  but it won't matter because you are strong Dany, you have the blood of the dragon and you will live to be the mother of our child." He cast a quick glance at Kara, but if she had noticed his slip, then she showed no reaction, her gaze focused entirely on Dany. Most likely, she would not understand the reference anyway. Dany moaned as the pain wracked her body. Jon had never felt so helpless as he did now. He beckoned to the servant, to hand him the cloth and mopped Dany's forehead. Her entire body was soaked with perspiration, her gown was damp and glued to her chest. Kara gave her sips of water. Jon had never felt so hopeless in is entire life, as he did sitting by his heavily pregnant and scared wife, whilst she gave birth - unable to do anything other than mop her brow and sooth her. 

Dany grip tightened on his hand as another wave of contractions rocked her small frame and a scream left her lips. Jon stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Kara leaned over and whispered in her ear. Whatever she said, gave her renewed vigour. Jon saw the familiar spark of Targaryen fire - that utter determination, rekindle in Dany's eyes. She reached out for her handmaiden's hand. The girl looked surprised - and hesitant at first, but then she wrapped her fingers around Dany's.

Jeelia's voice drifted from her position at the bottom of the bed. "Alright, it won't be long now. Take a deep breath and push,"  Jeelia told her and Dany bore down, her breath coming in short pants. "I can see the baby's head. One more push," she encouraged. 

Dany, silver hair plastered to her face, put all her effort and all her strength into bringing their child into the world. There was a sudden flurry of activity as the midwife yelled at the servants to bring drying cloths and water. "What's happening?"

"You have a daughter," the midwife announced from the bottom of Dany's bed. Someone handed a cloth, she wrapped the tiny infant in it and started rubbing her vigorously.

Jon and Dany exchanged worried glances. "Why isn't she crying?" Dany started struggling, despite her weariness. "Where is she, bring me my daughter!"

The silence was broken by the sound of a baby crying.  Dany let out an audible gasp of relief as the midwife brought the baby, now wrapped in swaddling cloths, round to the bedside and laid her gently in Dany's arms. Both parents started weeping tears of joy as they were introduced to their daughter for the first time. The baby had wisps of dark, curly hair - just like Jon's but her eyes, were the bright blue-violet of her mothers. Dany gazed in love and wonder at the tiny form in front of her. All the pain, all the effort, everything she had done, the entire journey from Castle Black - was worth it, just for this moment. "I had it all wrong," she wept, turning her attention to her husband. "This is what is important, not some seat of power."

Jeelia smiled, dimples appearing on her apple shaped cheeks. "Do you have a name for her?" 

"Lyanna Missandei," said Dany

"Missandei Lyanna," Jon said in unison. 

Kara's lips quirked. "Why don't you just combine both names - Myanna or Lyssandei?"

"Lyssandei, I like it," Dany murmured. She gazed lovingly at her daughter, then glanced at Jon, whose face broke into a grin and he nodded. "Lysanndei is it then." 

There was no need to fetch a wet nurse as Dany had already made it abundantly clear to Jeelia, that she would feed her daughter from her own breast. Jeelia gave her instruction on how to encourage the baby to feed and Dany loosened her gown to expose her breast.  As Dany fed the baby, Jon gazed down at his little family, in wonder and an incredible feeling of tenderness, bubbled up inside him.  Kara glanced at the pair of them and slipped out of the room, not wanting to intrude on this private, family moment. Dany called out her thanks to the handmaiden, who just gave her a little smile, nodded and left. 

Between Jon and Jeelia, Dany was cleaned up and made presentable to visitors - which was just as well as, over the next few hours, it seemed that the entire household came to greet the baby as a steady stream of well-wishers, drifted through the door.  Jon stayed with Dany for the rest of the day, sitting by her bedside. Later, when Lysanndei had finished her feed, he gently took her from Dany, allowing her to get some well-earned rest. Holding his baby daughter for the very first time, he felt a sensation of being complete, feeling whole in a way that he had never felt in his life before - not even when he had been made Lord Commander or King in the North, it was as though his life had suddenly taken on a new purpose. He had never believed he could ever have this level of happiness. 

That night, as the new parents finally drifted off to sleep, a silent figure stole into the room and crept up to the crib, where baby Lyssandei was laid. "Hello, baby I'm your Aunt Arya," the figure whispered as large, blue orbs gazed back at her. "And I'm going to keep you safe."

*****

Bronn entered the King’s chamber with the swagger befitting the title of lord of Highgarden, that he was recently bestowed. When his gaze alighted on the boy king, he gave a kurt, bow. Brandon Stark, sat as immobile as the statues of his ancestors, in the crypts of Winterfell - his only movement being his one good eye.

Bronn stood, hands clasped behind his back, lightly bouncing on his feet. He felt impatient to commence this meeting. The sooner it was over, the sooner he could go back to the brothel he had established recently and 'inspect' the two new girls. It was his duty as the owner, to make sure that all the girls were suitable for such an establishment. 

Bran gestured to him to take a seat. “Ser Bronn, I trust you had a pleasant journey from the Reach?”

Bronn glanced around the room. “Will there be no-one else joining us, Your Grace? His brows furrowed into a frown. “What about your Hand?”

Bran met the sellsword,’s gaze. “Ser Davos is too loyal to members of my family. There is a certain matter that I wish to discuss in private.”

“Is this about your sister? She has requested help from the crown. She says the North is in danger of starving as there has been low yield on the crops this year and supplies are extremely limited after the war.

Bran waved his hand dismissively, raising a brow. "Sansa wanted independence - she perhaps did not truly comprehend what this entailed, following a period of war." He gave a deep sigh. "Tell her that on this occasion, the crown will offer assistance and send message to other six kingdoms, that a percentage of their crops and grain, is to be sent to help the North."

Bronn scratched his nose, "I think she wants money, not grain."

"Tell her, the Northerners can't eat money. They have their own wealth, do they not?"

Bronn shrugged. "Some do, I suppose - but, yeah you're right. They can't eat money!" He paused, then leaned forward with his elbows on the table, steepling his fingers. "You said there was another matter that you wanted to discuss, Your Grace?"

"Yes," the young King replied. "I would like you to go to Pentos."

Bronn's eyebrows shot up. "Pentos? Why would I be going there? Wait - is this to do with the Dragon Queen?" He felt his temper flare up as he thought about Jaime and how he ended up, dead, lying crushed under a pile of rubble. 

"Yes," said Bran. "I want you to bring home the Princess Who Was Promised."

Bronn unclasped his fingers and placed them on the table. "Who's that?"

"She is the child of Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow and she belongs at Winterfell."

"I - see." The former sellsword, looked thoughtful. "And the Dragon Queen? She isn't exactly going to hand over her child."

Bran smirked - or as close to a smirk as the three-eyed raven ever got. His lips quirked slightly. "She will require...taking care of. I don't care what you do to her, just make sure that she cannot be brought back a second time."

"That's all very well, Your Grace, but she has a bloody great dragon."

"Drogon is no longer with Daenerys, at the moment."

This piqued Bronn's interest. "Where is he then?"

Bran stared straight ahead. "That I cannot see. Something is blocking my sight."

"And your brother?" 

Bran's gaze remained impassive. "Just make sure, he isn't there at the time!" 

Bronn raised a brow. "Well - this will certainly makes things...interesting." He could already think of several things that he would like to do, to the Dragon Queen, given the chance and with no dragon to stop him... 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wrote this ok, I don't know anything about childbirth...I'm the Mother of Cats! It was kind of fun to write this chapter, even if I felt like I was swimming in shark infested water!


	24. The assassin and the sellsword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany suffers from post-natal depression, and finds healing from an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a difficult chapter to write, I apologise in advance, for what I am about to put Dany through. Post natal depression, is very real and quite common after giving birth. My friend and neighbour, told me how she felt depressed and isolated, following the birth of her first child. I visited a wolf sanctuary last week and that is where the inspiration for part of this story comes from. I was told, you can't hide anything from a wolf. 
> 
> Trigger warning for suicidal thoughts and intended sexual assault

Dany smiled down at the bundle of furs, cradled in her arms then glanced back at the red door in front of her. Her hand gently tugged on the front of the bundle, she peeked at the contents and giggled as the tiny hand latched onto her finger. She pushed open the door and stepped inside, gasping in wonder and astonishment at finding herself in the  Water Gardens of Dorne.  The sounds of childish laughter reached her ears as children splashed about, playing in the pools and fountains. A young women, sat at the side of the pools, holding a babe on her lap, as she cooled her feet in the water. Dany cooed at her own daughter, as she began to wander over to a dancing fountain. As she moved closer, the cascade of water began to change in front of her eyes, transmuting into fire.  Bright orange flames now rained down from the open mouth of a stone dragon and the children were engulfed in them, their flesh melting and sloughing off, transforming them to ashes in seconds as they frolicked in orange pools of fire. The young mother nearby, turned to Dany, her mouth open in a silent scream as she held out the bundle in her arms. Dany glanced down in horror at the tiny, blackened corpse.  

Her eyes shot open, tears streaming down her face.  She was back in the room she shared with Jon in Pentos. Heart still racing, she glanced at the sleeping form of her husband. He stirred lightly in his sleep, but did not awaken. In the days following the birth of their child, Dany and Jon had been inundated by a steady stream of well-wishers, all keen to welcome the little girl into the household. Dany was sore and exhausted from the effort of bringing new life into the world, but had smiled and greeted them all in turn until they were ushered out by Jeelia and told that the new mother needed to rest. The midwife had stayed on after the birth in case there were any complications, but all in all the little princess was a happy, healthy baby. Dany often found herself unable to sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time, she would frequently get up to check on the baby. 

Dany pushed back the cover and swung her legs over the side of the bed till her feet touched the floor, then tiptoed over to the crib. Lyssandei was fast asleep, a tiny fist curled up on the pillow. As she gazed at her child, the guilt and shame of what she had done in Kings Landing, lay heavy within Dany's heart. The image of the blackened baby from her nightmare, was still vivid in her mind. _How could I have done that?_ She thought to herself. _I wanted to save the people, not murder them. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve to live and be happy. S_ he clambered back into bed, but could not sleep, afraid the nightmares would continue . 

As the weeks passed, a feeling of melancholy, descended upon her like a dark cloud. The peace that she had felt after her wedding, evaporated. Every time, she gazed down at her perfect and living daughter, Dany was reminded  of all the children who had met an horrific end by her hand, babies at their mothers' breasts, burnt to ashes, families rent apart and children orphaned. The guilt consumed her. She went through the motions of feeding and changing her daughter, but she felt miserable and tearful. There were occasions, when she would stand at the edge of the garden, gazing towards the sea and considered that if it wasn't for her babe and husband, she would walk into the sea and just keep going until the waves consumed her, extinguishing the fire that burned within her once more. 

Jon was filled with despair, he feared for her, gazing helplessly as he watched her sink deeper into despair, caught in the grip of depression. He could do little but hold her as the Dany he knew slipped away a little by little. Sometimes, he found her clutching Lyssandei, as silent tears streamed down her face. On other occasions, she would rock her child, a keening moan escaping from her lips. Sometimes she would sit staring into the distance, eyes glazed over as if she was far away, as their daughter slept.

"Where do you go?" Jon asked her one day and she just turned her head to look at him, large sad blue orbs full of misery. His heart gave a lurch and he pulled her close to him, cradling her head against his chest. "I wish I knew what to do," he whispered. 

Dany's appetite was non-existent but both Jon and Kara urged her to eat so she went through the motions of placing food in her mouth, chewing it and swallowing but it all tasted like ashes in her mouth. Kara would bring her food and hover around until she saw Dany eat. Prior to Lyssandei's birth, she had struck up quite a rapport with the young girl - perhaps even a friendship, now she just smiled sadly and accepted the help but barely said a word. She was kind to the girl and always showed gratitude, but hardly engaged in conversation, lost in a world of her own. She dismissed her handmaiden in the evenings and told her to enjoy her free time, but the young girl  insisted on remaining with Dany - maintaining her silent vigil whilst Jon went hunting. He was reluctant to leave his wife, but she insisted on him going, so he would drag his feet, glancing back at her. Ghost however, refused to leave her side to accompany his human, preferring to keep vigil over his broken, adopted person and the little dragon-wolf and when Jon tried to coax him, the wolf just wagged his tail and gazed at him with sad, ruby eyes. 

She often thought of Drogon, She remembered her son's mournful cries as she had instructed him to fly back to Valyria and how she felt the connection snap, like a broken thread. she missed him terribly but at the same time, he was a reminder of that terrible day in Kings Landing. She could not say what had gone through her mind on that fateful day, when she raised the city to the ground, she only remembered the darkness that had threatened to swallow her whole as the bells had rang...darkness...and pain...and grief. She feared some days,  that she was sliding into the abyss of the same madness that had consumed her then. She had assumed that the population of Kings Landing had been packed into the Red Keep. Her memory of the event was somewhat hazy. She would sit on her bed muttering to herself that she was 'a monster', leaving Kara to look on, helplessly. Jeelia said it was somewhat common for new mothers to feel weepy and despondant - and presented Dany with bitter tasting herbal conconctions that she said would help. For a time, they would lighten her mood but it was always a temporary situation. Dany often felt alone even when she was surrounded by those who loved her. 

One evening after Jon had left to go hunting, she placed Lyssandei in her crib and lay down on the bed, remembering a time when she had such hope for the future. She had been so sure that it was her destiny to remake the world, to liberate the slaves and the small folk. How could things have gone so wrong?  She screwed her eyies up tightly - tears silently tracking down her beautiful face, until she felt something warm and wet touching her skin. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of the huge furry head of the wolf who stood over her, front paws placed on the bed as he licked the tears from her skin. She could smell the scent of his recent kill on his breath. Ghost whined at her, until she reached out and ruffled the fur on his neck, then she threw her arms around him and buried her head in his fur.  As she pulled back, she gazed into the wolf's eyes and saw no judgement there - only acceptance. She felt something shift deep within her soul.  It was the first stage in her healing. It was a gradual process, but little by little and day by day, Dany began to feel the melancholia that had hung over her head like a storm cloud, clear away.

When Lyssandei was four moon turns old, Dany sat in the garden, nursing her daughter in the evening twilight.  Wispy clouds slowly turning pink, floated across a golden sky as the setting sun drifted towards the horizon. The scent of the exotic herbs and plants up her nostrils, carried on the breeze. Feeling relaxed, Dany hummed to herself as she fed her daughter. A rustling sound coming from the bushes, caught her attention, and she glanced up, but seeing nothing untoward, she turned her gaze back to the baby, telling herself it was probably one of the stray cats that would often visit the garden, looking for scraps of food. Once the little girl had her fill, Dany placed her gently on the bench as she fastened up the top of her gown. 

"I think I liked it better the other way." 

Dany gasped at the unfamiliar male voice. Seconds later a swarthy man stepped into view, a crossbow dart aimed in her direction.  Fear prickled up her spine. She swallowed, nervously but lifted her chin, trying to maintain the façade of calmness. Her concern was not for her own safety, however, but that of her precious daughter. 

"I don't know what you want, but my husband will be back at any moment."

The man smirked. "No, he won't." He nodded briefly towards the bushes. "I watched him leave - him and that bloody wolf of his. He won't be back for a while. And I know your dragon isn't anywhere near here as well!" 

She recognised the accent - Westerosi, so not just a common rapist or thief. She tried to rise slowly from the bench. If she could keep the man's attention trained on herself...

"Sit down!" The man barked. "Don't you move, Dragon Queen!"

Dany pursed her lips. "If I call him, he will burn you alive, you will be ashes, before you can even scream."

"Oh, I think I will pull this trigger long before he can fly here."

Dany tried to control her breathing, she could feel her pulse racing.  Her eyes darted to her daughter who was happy gurgling at the side of her. She could feel her ire rising. How dare anyone point a deadly weapon around her daughter. "So what did Bran the Broken offer you? Gold? A title? I have to ask myself what could persuade a man to stoop so low as to threaten a woman in front of her infant child."

The man's dark eyes bore into her own. "He already gave me a title - I'm the Lord of fucking Highgarden and Master of Coin, but...you killed one the of the best men I ever knew - Jaime Lannister, so..." He shrugged, and the crossbow in his hands, quivered with the action. "For me, its personal, Dragon Queen - only..." He leered at her, taking one hand off the crossbow. He licked his lips as the free hand grabbed his crotch in an obscene gesture. "The sight of your tit has got me all hot and bothered, so take that pretty frock off and perhaps we can come to some arrangement."

Dany's crinkled her face in disgust. She glanced at Lysandei as a large knot appeared in her throat. "Do you know what I did to the last men who threatened me with rape? I burned them alive and I walked out of the flames unharmed."

"Aye that's what you do isn't it - burn people. Only you won't." He nodded towards Lyssandei. "Because of her."

 A single tear escaped from the corner of her eye. "And did Brandon Stark give you the order to rape me?" Her voice trembled as the last two words left her mouth.

"I've never had any complaints," he growled. 

"That's cos you were paying them, most likely," said a third voice. This one was female, and came from the direction of the house. 

Bronn's eyes grew wide. "Arya Stark! Bran has been fucking looking for you!"

Arya crept forward, silently, stealthily, the catspaw dagger brandished in her palm, pointing towards Dany. Her grey eyes darted between the former Queen and the sellsword. "Looks like you've fucking found me."

Dany huffed out a breath. "So, should I be flattered that Brandon Stark felt he had to send _two_ assassins after me? 

"He thought you were lost," said Bronn, ignoring Dany. 

Arya gave a shrug and twirled the dagger round in her fingers. "Perhaps I didn't want to be found. Had to work hard to gain her confidence." She nodded once in Dany's direction. "It took time and planning. Anyway, I have this under control, so off you pop."

Bronn's tongue darted out, moistening his lips once more. "Well, I'm sure his Grace will be happy to know you are in one piece but..." He indicated to Dany. "Me and her have some unfinished business." He took a couple of steps closer to Dany. "Tell you what, you take the brat, that's who he really wants. She's just a bonus."

Arya caught Dany's gaze. "Ok." She approached the bench, then turned as she reached Dany. "Can you not point that thing at me. I killed the fucking Night King, I think I can handle an unarmed woman.

Bronn sighed and reluctantly lowered the crossbow. "Hurry up, me balls are aching and he'll be back soon."

"And what if she doesn't want to?"

"Too bad, but like I said earlier, I've had no complaints."

Arya's lips curled up in a smirk. "Do you know what the last whore told me? She said she used to fantasize about plunging a knife into most of her clients. She thought they were disgusting - the way they would paw at her, like she was meat, beat her if they payed the brothel keeper a little extra. She preferred the ones who took her from behind because then she didn't have to smell their putrid breath and see their ugly, sweaty faces."

Dany grit her teeth as she watched the exchange between her would-be assassins. "You are _not_ taking my daughter."

Arya whirled around and reached out her arms. "I'll take good care of her. She won't come to any harm."

Dany gave a sob. "Promise," she whispered."

Arya nodded her head, slowly as she reached down to pluck the baby from the bench. "I promise." She hurried towards the house with the little girl in her arms. "She's all yours, be quick." As she reached the doorway, she turned, to see the sellsword, looming over Dany. 

"Bronn."

"Wha -" His eyes grew wide with shock as he glanced down to see knife handle protruding from his chest.

 

*****

_Several months earlier_

It had taken Arya almost six weeks at sea, before land was sighted.  They had docked at a rocky, shore, surrounded by steep, sandstone cliffs. The ship's crew stayed close to the shore, whilst Arya trecked further inland, away from the coast towards a purple hued mountain. The climate was temperate, although the blue skies were darkened by the occasional storm.  The inhabitants of this new and strange continent were a beautiful and savage people with mahogany skin and black hair, who wore tanned hides and lived in conical tents. She remained hidden and watched...and learnt, then started hunting alongside them, her arrows whizzing through the air from her carefully selected hiding place amongst bushes. They were aware of her, of course, but as long as she did not encroach upon them - nor they her, a mutual respect was formed. A rocky overhang, by a river, created enough shelter for Arya to light a fire and bed down in the evenings. She caught and ate the small mammals that roamed across the plains and avoided the larger predators.  When she noticed the eagle's beady eyes watching her from the tree one day, she knew instinctively that it was no ordinary bird. 

"Can't a girl have any peace?" She grumbled as she continued to skin the raccoon. 

The eagle gave a shrill cry in response. She merely shrugged. "Sorry, I don't speak eagle, send me a raven." The bird landed next to her and nipped her finger, drawing blood. "Ow! Do that again and I'll be having roast eagle for supper."

The eagle squawked and its wings fluttered as it flew out of her reach. The next minute, a stone was hurled at her head. "Seven hells Bran! What do you want?" She picked up a small, grey pebble and lobbed it at the bird. "Can't you just send a raven like normal people!" She knew any raven would likely collapse before it ever finished its journey across the large body of water that stretched from the west coast of Westeros. 

The following day, when a man with mahogonny skin wandered across her path. She jumped up and unsheathed her dagger, but when his footsteps halted in front of her,  eyes glazed over, and staring, she knew he was being warged. Her gaze followed his hand as he picked a stick up and wrote a message in the dirt. 

"DT lives, go to Pentos and Kill, bring child to WF." She rolled her eyes.  The man wandered off again, still staring ahead, own eyes unseeing. Arya had half a mind to become No-one again, just so she would be unreachable, but she then she remembered that day in Kings Landing and the aftermath - wondering through the ruins, the acrid stench of burnt flesh filling her nostrils. 

"Men, women and children," became her new mantra as she set off towards the dock, hoping the crew hadn't set sail already. 


	25. The Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya returns from West of Westeros, hell bent on vengeance, A girl is no-one again.

Many of the original crew had expressed the desire to stay in the New Land and so the Nymeria had departed with only a skeleton crew. The weather had not been kind to them whilst crossing and one unlucky lad had been swept overboard during a violent storm that had tossed the ship about like a child’s toy. Arya feared that her journey may be in vain and she would meet a watery grave too, but the storms abated, and she had awoken to a crimson-hued sky over the Sunset Sea, the sun just peeking over the horizon and the rest of the journey was calm, despite the storms that usually lashed the Iron Islands and the Western coast of Westeros.

She had sent a raven to Bran from Lannisport to say that she arrived back in Westeros and was on her way to Kings Landing. She haggled over a grey palfrey and once a price was agreed, set off along the Gold Road.

 

“Arry!” Hot Pie’s eyes grew wide and he squealed with delight at seeing his old friend sitting at the table with a tankard of ale, as he placed a freshly baked pie in front of her.

Arya gave him a brief smile. She still felt a little weary after travelling for over a moon turn back to Westeros. The smell of the freshly cooked pastry and succulent rabbit, wafted up her nostrils. She decided there and then that she would happily cross the entire continent for one of these pies.

“Is it true what they say about the North? And that the white walkers are real, they were coming for you all and you killed him?” Hot Pie babbled like an excited child, his eyebrows way up in his hairline.

Arya shrugged. “Might be,” she said nonchalantly as she picked up her fork.

“Cor, weren’t you scared?”

Arya placed a forkful of pie into her mouth. “We all were – that thing would have killed every last person in Westeros if we hadn’t stopped him!” She explained in between munching.

Hot Pie pulled out the chair next to Arya and perched on the end of it, surreptitiously glancing round to see if he had been spotted by the inn keeper. “And the dragon queen was there – what was she like? I heard she turned into a dragon herself and burnt Kings Landing!”

Arya screwed her face up and placed her fork on the plate. “And you really believe she turned into a dragon? She was riding one of them and yes, she burnt down Kings Landing. It was awful – children, families burnt alive. She was insane I suppose just like her father. I told Jon I didn’t trust her.”

“Your brother? He killed her, didn’t he?”

Arya sighed. “Nothing gets past you, does it?” She picked up her fork again and carried on eating.

Hot Pie leaned in closer and whispered, “I overhear them all – soldiers, smallfolk, nobles. They all come in here and they like to talk over their supper.”

Arya grimaced. “He did what was right. I don’t suppose it was easy for him – damn fool was in love with her, but she wouldn’t have stopped with Kings Landing.”

Hot Pie nodded, then his brows furrowed. “But it’s weird that she would go North to help one kingdom then burn down another.”

She shrugged. “She is – was, quite mad and totally power hungry.  Still…” She lowered her gaze. she’s dead now, so I don’t suppose it matters.”

“Except that they locked your brother up for it, that wasn’t fair when he was saving people.”

She gazed into the distance. “No – it wasn’t, but they had to make a show of bringing justice.”  _if only she had stayed dead,_ she mused.

Hot Pie’s mouth formed an O shape as he suddenly realised something. “And your other brother – he’s the king of the seven…rather six kingdoms. I suppose I shall have to call you Your Highness, now!”

Arya glared at him. “Don’t you dare! And keep your voice down,” she hissed, swatting at his arm. “I don’t want anyone to realise who I am.”

“Oh – of course,” he mumbled, looking rather sheepish. “So, _two_ of your bothers have been King and your sister is queen. Don’t you ever fancy ruling?”

“No!” She shot back. “I bloody don’t, I wouldn’t want that responsibility, everyone demanding I sought out their house’s problems, feed the kingdom, and then have some lord trying to marry me off to his spoilt son for the sake of making _alliances!”_

Hot Pie laughed. “I’d like to meet the person who tried to force _you_ to marry anyone!”

Arya’s face grew wistful. “Someone did propose to me…a Lord, actually – but I turned him down. Its not for me, sitting in fancy castles, being a Lady and wearing nice dresses.”

“You could wear the breeches and get him to wear the dresses.” Arya almost snorted her ale at the thought of Gendry in a dress. They both laughed until they had to wipe tears from their eyes. Hot Pie didn’t even realise who he was laughing at!

 

When Arya arrived in the capital, it was early evening. The sky behind her was pink and mauve, on the horizon, she could already see the first stars of the evening twinkling in the indigo sky. Her gaze swept across the streets, all around her were signs of rebuilding; men hard at work, the thunk, thunk, thunk of hammers, the sound of steel clashing against steel and the voices yelling instructions.

As she rode through the former fish market, Arya could still detect the aroma of smoke, only now it smelled sweet – like burning logs, instead of the awful, cloying stench of burnt flesh that had polluted the air after Daenerys had incinerated it. She still wondered what had made her do that – _was it simply the Targaryen madness?_ But then Jon was Targaryen also and he showed no signs of the latent madness that had gripped his aunt. She thought of Jon often, of how tragic his life had turned out. He killed the mad queen. He should have been revered as a hero, not imprisoned and sentenced to life at the Wall. The Unsullied and Iron Born had demanded his head – the sentence was carried out to placate them more than anything.

 Brienne was the first person to greet Arya as she approached the Red Keep. She bowed low. “Welcome back to Westeros, My Lady.”

Arya glared at her and Brienne smirked. “Arya will do – just cos my brother is the King, _Ser_!

Brienne grinned at her. “Its good to see you again. What did you find West of Westeros?”

“Lots of water!” Arya replied, “storms and eventually, lots of mountains!

“Were there people there?”

“Yes – the natives were interesting, savage in some ways, but there was also a spirituality about then, the way they communed with nature, quite beautiful”

Brienne cocked her head. “Like the people who worship the Old Gods. I would like to hear more, we had better not keep your brother waiting though.” Arya followed the lady knight, winding through, corridors until they reached Bran’s solar. Brienne announced Arya’s arrival, then quickly exited the room, closing the door behind her. Only Bran, Arya and Davos remained.

As Arya rushed over to her brother, Bran turned his head towards Davos.  “I would like to speak with my sister alone, Ser Davos.”

Davos gave a single nod. “Of course, your Grace. I wouldn’t expect you to come to any harm with the hero who killed the Night King, in the same room, after all.” He gave a curt bow and left also.  

Arya grimaced at the comment. She certainly didn’t feel like a hero, though she knew they would likely compose songs of her – if they hadn’t already…still, as long as she never had to hear them. She crossed the room and embraced her brother. She felt a single hand lightly on her back and knew it was the most in the way of affection, she would receive from him. Her brows furrowed. “Ser Davos had the Hand of the King, pin. I thought Tyrion Lannister was your Hand.”

“He was – he’s dead now.”

Arya shrugged. She wasn’t about to grieve for any Lannister. She plopped into a seat opposite. “I see they are rebuilding already!”

“Yes,” Bran murmured, staring straight ahead. “It will take time, but we shall rebuild. I have seen a vision of Kings Landing in the future as a prosperous and thriving city.”

“Where did you get the money for all of that?”

Bran’s head whipped around to lock eyes with his sister. “From Dragonstone. Daenerys didn’t need it anymore – at the time.”

Arya huffed. “She’s definitely back then? It isn’t just someone who looks like her?”

Bran’s dark eyes studied her intensely. “It is her, she arrived on Drogon.”

She frowned, then her eyes grew wide with alarm. “We need to protect the Red Keep. She will stop at _nothing_ to gain control again. We must send a warning to Jon too, he’ll be in danger! He killed her.”

Bran cocked his head. “He is already with her. They are in the Iron Islands. Yara Greyjoy is sheltering them.”

Arya shook her head, bewildered. “What? Jon wouldn’t be with her after what she did. She must have taken him against his will…or coerced him somehow.”

 “He loves her. That’s why he did this.” Arya recoiled in horror as her younger brother put a hand up to his face and plucked out his glass eye, revealing his ruined socket.”

Arya gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. “Jon did that? Why?”

“I tried to blind Drogon, I was trying to protect Tyrion.”

Arya turned her head towards the door. “She burnt him, didn’t she!”

“She did.”

A confused look passed over Arya’s face. “And Jon _didn’t_ try to stop her?”

“He didn’t stop her.” Bran neglected to mention that Jon had beheaded Tyrion first.”

 “Jon won’t let him kill you. We chose you as our King, we won’t be ruled by that tyrant.”

“Daenerys has no interest in ruling Westeros. You must go to Pentos and bring back the Princess who was Promised – to Winterfell.”

Arya frowned. “Pentos? Who is the Princess who was Promised?”

Bran glanced away – staring once more into the distance, as though seeing something, that was out of his sister’s view. “The child of Ice and Fire.”

Arya’s eyes narrowed as she paused, deep in thought. Then it dawned on her what Bran’s cryptic comment meant. “Daenerys is _pregnant_ – with Jon’s child? But why Pentos? Is that where they are going?”

Bran’s hand shot out and grasped Arya’s forearm, the action made her jump. “You must hurry, there is no time to lose. A girl must become no-one again – a servant perhaps, driven into a rage by jealousy. The dragon won’t be with them. They are heading for Pentos. Jon must not suspect anything. Bring the child back – she must be brought to Winterfell. She must be raised as a Stark – she will be more powerful than her mother.”

Arya shook her head, trying to make sense of everything she had just been told. “What about Jon? I can’t just kill his wife and take his child. If Daenerys has no interest in ruling Westeros anymore, why not just let them be?”

“She threatened to burn Winterfell. She burned the Heart tree.”

A shadow passed over Arya’s face. “Alright, I’ll kill her!” She growled through gritted teeth. “But only after the child is born.”

 

It did not take Arya long to find a new face. She gave the gift to a young, orphaned girl, of around sixteen - she had been forced to become a whore and was now dying of the pox. What a waste, she thought, but at least her death had purpose. Arya took her face and sailed to Pentos. It was a pretty face and Arya discovered how fickle men could be. It was easy to persuade Ilyrio to give her a job as a servant. Two weeks later, Jon and Daenerys arrived at the manse. Arya was overjoyed to see her brother again – even though she had to keep her distance. She was no longer Arya Stark, she was a simple servant girl Her heart beat faster in anticipation of seeing Jon again. She was also looking forward to meeting the Dragon Queen again, she had a dagger that would like to meet her too. She would make sure that this time, there was no bringing her back.

She heard the tinkle of laughter as her brother and his wife swept into their room, where Arya was patiently waiting their arrival. She wondered why Bran had neglected to tell her, Jon had married the queen, but then it was no surprise if she was pregnant. Jon was honourable and despite their close relations, he would not want his child to be brought up with the same Bastard stigma that had followed him around his entire life.

She had not been expecting Daenerys to be so friendly and informal towards her – a mere handmaiden. Gone was the stoic, Dragon Queen persona. Arya wondered how much of it had been a performance. This ‘Dany’ seemed much more relaxed. She chatted amiably to ‘Kara’ and even thanked her, requesting her name after she had brought the young mother-to-be, dates.

When Dany invited her to join her for lunch in the garden, she had appeared hesitant, not only to keep up the act of being the timid, Kara but also because she was reluctant to become friendly with someone she had to kill. During the trip to the market, Arya found herself enjoying the company of the two women and even joining in the laughter at the practical joke, Dany played on Jon. When Dany chastised Cook and made ‘Kara’ her handmaiden, Arya was genuinely shocked, but she was beginning to see an entirely different side to her brother’s pretty, young wife – and the more she got to know Dany, the harder it was for her to reconcile her with the pyromaniac who had burnt a city. She began to enjoy spending time with Dany – which she knew was dangerous because of what she had pledged to Bran. Then, she would remember Bran’s words and repeat her mantra, “Men, women and children.”

Dany would never let Kara see her undressed. At first, Arya thought it strange that a queen should have such modesty, when she must have been surrounded by handmaidens at some point in her life, but then she realised that she would undoubtedly have a scar from when Jon stabbed her. It was an odd thing to watch the couple so happy and obviously in love, knowing where they had both come from and what had transpired previously and led to Dany’s resurrection. This notion of fake modesty, was further confirmed when one day, Dany had asked her to clear out an old trunk of clothing. Arya had spotted the flimsy gown and remarked about it’s sheerness. A shadow had passed over Dany’s lovely face as painful memories clawed their way to the surface. Arya had felt disgusted when she heard how Viserys had treated the sister he was supposed to protect. She heard from Dany how she had been sold as little more than a sex slave, when she was ten and six – the same age as Kara and how scared and unprepared she had been on her wedding night. She began to weave together a picture of Dany’s earlier life, before the dragons were born. When Dany broke down about what had happened in Kings Landing, Arya had real doubts for the first time about what she was about to do in the near future. She realised that Dany herself, had been a victim of cruel, vindictive men as much as herself and Sansa. As Dany laid on the bed and wept, she confided her handmaiden, how Jon’s family had hated her and how she never felt welcome in their home. She had heard stories about how Dany had liberated three former slave cities. She herself had overheard Dany on occasion, discussing the current slave rebellion and the underground freedom fighters, with Jeelia. A cold, feeling settled in Arya’s gut as she considered that herself and Sansa may have contributed to Dany’s growing feeling of isolation that had led to the tragedy and devastation in Kings Landing.

There was little time for introspection though as Arya found herself atop a horse, galloping like the wind, to find Jon. The baby was coming. She wished she could offer him the comfort of a sister, as he exchanged worried glances in the delivery room, but she had to maintain the façade of being more concerned with her mistress. The truth she didn’t want to admit to herself was that she was beginning to care about Dany – who treated her more like a friend than a mere servant. She invited her to share breakfast with her and sit with her in the garden, when Jon was away hunting or at market. Bran had instructed Arya to wait until the child was a few months old, before she carried out her plan. She would still need a wet-nurse, but a new-born babe, would be much more vulnerable, better to remain with her mother at first. As the new parents lay sleeping after an exhaustive day welcoming their daughter to the world, Arya snuck in, agile as one of the cats she would catch in Kings landing and gazed into the crib. She knew she was now facing a choice about staying faithful to her biological siblings – or the man she had always thought of as her brother and his wife. In the darkness, she made her choice.

 

*****

 

Bronn’s eyes  bulged, blood frothing at his mouth and coating his teeth. His expression one of shock and then pure hatred as he clutched his chest, coughed, wheezed and then keeled over. Dany stood as if frozen in time. The knife still in her hand, blood pooling on the deck around her. Her breath hitched as her mind flashed back to her own grisly death at the hands of the man she now called husband. She recalled the odd sensation of cold steel being driven into her heart. She still had the dagger after Kinvara handed it to her. She had intended at first to give it back to Jon – perhaps plunge it into his own chest. That was before the dream, she was given along with the revelation of what she had become. She had almost asked Drogon to melt the weapon down after that, but for some reason, decided to keep it. Dany had left it inside the room on this occasion though, now she felt foolish, but she hadn’t wanted to keep a sharp weapon around Lyssandei. If Arya hadn’t come along when she had…

Arya – She had felt betrayed and angry when she had first learned the truth about her handmaiden. She had come to care for the girl as a friend. She had only recently started to pull back from the darkness that had eclipsed her soul since Lyssandei’s birth. Jon had gone into the garden and returned with Kara, saying that the girl had something to tell her. She had suspected that her handmaiden was perhaps a little in love with her husband, but nothing could have prepared her for the truth. Her handmaiden had reached up and began peeling off her face, to reveal that of one she recognised – Arya Stark.

Once more, Dany had felt that she couldn’t trust anyone, she had yelled at Arya to leave her and avoided her for several days, she also refused to let her anywhere near Lyssandei. Jon had folded his wife in his arms and gently explained to her that Arya intended to protect their little family.  He had, he told her, been just as shocked her herself when Kara approached him in the garden. He hadn’t believed her, not even after she had said to:“stick em with the pointy end.” He had replied that this could be someone who had met Arya and learnt things about her. Only when she repeated the conversation that had taken place in the Godswood, on the day, Jon’s parentage was revealed, did he believe her. He had then swept her into his arms, though he did tell Dany afterwards, that it felt strange because it was Arya wearing another face. They had walked through the garden and Arya asked what had led Dany to commit such atrocities in Kings Landing. Jon had told her of Dany’s grief and loss and feeling of overwhelming loneliness and betrayal. How Kinvara’s vision had made her realise what she had become and about their being reunited beyond the wall. He told her the truth about Bran and Sansa planning to take their daughter and that, it had been the reason for Dany threatening to burn Winterfell, finally he revealed that Bran had known what was going to happen if certain events played out – and had done nothing to stop it or warn anyone.

Dany, holding her daughter, reluctantly agreed to speak to Arya again – who held out her dagger in both palms, face up, to show that she meant no harm. She vowed to protect Dany, Jon and their daughter – even if it meant going against Bran. She would not kill him though. Now she was grateful to her good-sister - who had discreetly passed her the knife and snatched her daughter to safety away from Bronn.

The other girl’s voice interrupted her reverie.  “I’ll take her inside and bring you something to cover you up.”

Dany dropped the weapon and it clattered on the ground. She glanced down at her gown. It was painted red with Bronn’s blood. She shuddered. A sniffle caught her attention as Lyssandei’s face crumpled up and the baby began to cry. A bolt of lightening steaked across the sky with a resounding crack, followed seconds later by hard rain.

When Arya reappeared minutes later with a cloak over her head and holding another one for Dany, the young queen was already soaked to the skin, the blood washed off her hands but not her ruined gown. Her silver hair was plastered to her body.

“We need to hurry and see to the body, I have to take his face.”

Dany stared at the dead man. “He’s never going to leave us alone, your brother – is he?”

“No!” Arya shook her head, from beneath her hood. “I don’t think he will. I’m sorry, but the Dragon Queen must die again.”

Dany nodded miserably.

 

 


End file.
